Anthro Master
by DemonicSin69
Summary: Marcus is starting his journey a few years later than normal due to an unfortunate accident that lead to him having to take two years of recovery. Lucky for him because of his two years of training Professor Birch decides to give him to starters instead of one and imagine is surprise when they turn out to be an anthro Zorua, and Riolu Rated M for future sexual content PxH HxH Harem
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey so this is my first attempt at a Pokémon fic decided to go with an O.C story. This story will be a harem involving both female Anthro Pokémon and female humanist will take some time (At least four chapters) to get to the sexual content so be patient I promise it will be rewarded. I'll make sure to keep things interesting though so read review and enjoy.  
Anthro Master

Marcus Kale woke up to his alarm clock blaring in his ears letting him know that his big day had finally arrived, today was the day he would finally be receiving his first Pokémon from professor Birch. He and his family had moved to Lavaridge town a few years ago after the Pokémon league had moved the starting age up from 10 to 14 years old. At 16 years old Marcus was already two years behind the power curve due to an unfortunate accident that happened a few weeks before his 14th birthday that ended up with him breaking both his legs and having to heal for six months followed by another six months of physical therapy so he could walk again, and then another year of physical training and studying to make sure he was completely prepared for the journey ahead of him.

After saying his goodbyes to his friend and recently crowned new gym leader Flannery who had been a big part of his physical training and study buddy, and his step-mother since his father and older step-brother were away on their own journey's he undertook the long journey to Little Root town to see Professor Birch and receive his starter Pokémon. Marcus hoped it would be a fire or dark type Pokémon since he had experience with those types before since he often use his Fathers Umbreon in mock battles against Flannery's various Fire types whenever his father had visited.

Checking his appearance with a travel size mirror Marcus had dark Carmel skin like his birth mother while having his father's pure white hair and crimson eyes. He was about 5'6 with a nice toned build he was wearing black hiking boots with charcoal grey cargos with black belts hanging off each side and a black tank top underneath a black and red Groudon patterned long sleeve button down and matching fingerless trainer gloves. He climbed out of his tent packing it away before stuffing it in his rucksack and heading towards the Pokémon lab. His was so excited he figured he would just skip breakfast and eat a late lunch after hitting the road with his new Pokémon. Knocking on the door to the lab a few times Marcus waited until he heard Professor Birch yell enter before opening the door.

"Hello Marcus nice to meet you your mother said you would be stopping by I'm glad to see you're finally ready to get started on your Pokémon journey" Professor Birch smiled.

"Yeah better late than never" Marcus smiled.

"Yes that's very true if you would follow me to the back I have a very special surprise for you" Professor Birch said with a small chuckle at Marcus pent up excitement. Marcus followed Professor Birch barely able to keep a wide smile from forming on his face only to be surprised when professor directed his attention to two Pokeballs on a stand.

"Is another trainer coming today" Marcus asked curiously.

"Nope you see Marcus the Pokémon I have in these Pokeballs are not only rare they are very special I'm sure you've read up on anthro Pokémon in your studies right" Professor Birch asked.

"Yeah they're Pokémon that take on a human like form they are more likely to get pregnant from humans than other Pokémon though because of their human like form they can be a handful for their trainers which is why only more skilled trainers usually go after them" Marcus stated.

"That's right Anthro Pokémon are a challenge they are harder to take care of and train also since they are still Pokémon they can be dangerous at times especially during their heat cycles they have been known to go after their trainers…this is why I couldn't possibly give an anthro Pokémon to a brand new trainer…under normal circumstances that is" Professor Birch grinned.

"What do you mean" Marcus asked.

"Well Marcus your father told me about your little predicament and I think that will make you the perfect match for these two Pokémon" Professor Birch grabbed a Pokeball of the stand. "Marcus I like you to meet Zorua" Professor Birch announced as the light from the Pokeball faded to reveal a confused looking Zorua. Marcus couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as he had never seen an Anthro Pokémon in person before.

"Zorua this is your trainer Marcus Kale" Professor Birch explained to the Pokémon.

"Zorua zor" The Zorua looked at Marcus excitedly sniffed at him curiously before hearts formed in its eyes and it tackled Marcus happily yipping and nuzzling his waist.

"Looks like she likes you…I guess your gift works on anthro's too" Professor Birch said scribbling down a few notes.

Marcus looked down at the Zorua wrapped around his waist. Her fur was soft and warm in the normal coloring for a Zorua her sapphire blue eyes stared up at him the red fur around her eyes looked like dark crimson eye shadow and the cute tuff of dark crimson fur on her head made her look absolutely adorable her body had slight girlish curves to it that would develop into womanly curves once she evolved with her face being a smaller Zorua muzzle with human like features to it. He petted her head getting her to purr and nuzzle against him harder.

"I figured since your father told me you had experience with Dark types she would be a perfect match also this was a good chance to collect some data on your unique condition since I've never heard of a human male releasing pheromones that attracted Pokémon females so I'm curious to see if that will help as a trainer by making your Pokémon more willing to obey you." Professor Birch stated. Marcus frowned as a large sweat drop appeared on his forehead as he realized he had pretty much just become a science project. Oh well it was worth it if he got to have an awesome Pokémon like Zorua by his side.

"Would you mind returning Zorua to her Pokeball so I can introduce you to your next Pokémon" Professor Birch said handing Marcus Zorua's Pokeball.

"Right…Zorua return" Marcus yelled activating the voice command technology in the Pokeball absorbing Zorua back inside it in a beam of red light. Marcus shrunk the ball before placing it on the belt hanging off his right side.

"Alright next I'd like you to meet Riolu" Professor Birch said releasing the other Pokeball. Marcus could tell that Riolu was a female as well due the slight curves of her body and the way her fur puffed outwards in the chest area she blinked her amber eyes looking up at Marcus like Zorua her face was a beautiful cross between a normal Riolu muzzle and a human female face.

"Rio Riolu lu " Riolu barked confused she had been expecting a younger human to be her trainer.

Understanding her confusion Marcus scratched the back of his head " Hey Riolu I'm Marcus due to an accident I had a few years ago I'm getting a late start on my journey even so I've trained and studied a lot so I hope we can be best friends" Marcus smiled offering his hand to Riolu. Sniffing at it curiously Riolu blushed deeply timidly shaking it resisting the urge to pounce on her new master.

"Looks like it's affecting Riolu as well though she seems to able to control herself more than Zorua was able to. I wonder if type or natures have anything to do with the way Pokémon react to your Pheromones" Professor Birch jotted down more notes.

"I have no idea" Marcus admitted.

"I see well you will have plenty of time to figure it out during your journey now if you would return her to her Pokeball so I could issue you a Pokedex Pokenav and register you as a trainer." Professor Birch said.

"Okay Riolu return" Marcus yelled before shrinking the ball and placing it on the belt hanging off his left side. Marcus waited while professor Birch got the required items. After a few moments he returned handing Marcus a Pokedex and Pokenav. "Here you go now you're all set I expect you to contact me if you encounter any more anthro Pokémon or if Riolu or Zorua start acting strangely and remember those two are still inexperienced so make sure your careful not to tire them out to much"

"I'll make sure we pace ourselves" Marcus promised.

"Good so what your goal as a Pokémon trainer anyway" Professor Birch asked curiously,

"I want to beat every champion from every region there is and be crowned the grand champion of the world" Marcus smirked.

"I see that's quite a goal well I guess in that case your first stop should be Rustboro city" Professor Birch stated.

Marcus nodded "I'll be off then see yah later Professor" he yelled as he grabbed his rucksack and headed toward route 101 as fast as his feet would carry him.

After about an hour of walking Marcus sat down his rucksack sitting down with his back against a tree. Breathing out a sigh of relief having finally calmed down enough to let himself have a break. He pulled out his Pokenav and checked his location it showed him he was only a few minutes away from Oldale Town which had a Pokémon center and Poke Mart meaning he could restock on supplies and rest his Pokémon so he decided now would be a perfect time to get some training in. Picking up his ruck he moved deeper into the woods surrounding route 101 until he came to a small clearing that would be perfect for seeing what his Pokémon were capable of.

"Alright girls come on out" Marcus yelled throwing his two Pokeballs into the air releasing the Pokémon inside who let out their own battle cry as they emerged.

"Zorua rua Zor" Zorua Yipped her tail wagging excitedly.

"Riolu lu Rio" Riolu barked happily.

"Hey girls I figured since we're pretty close to the next town now would be a good time to get some training in what do you two think" Marcus asked grinning when they barked and yipped bouncing up and down. "I'll take that as a yes Marcus grinned pulling out his Pokedex to see what moves the two of them knew. "Okay so it looks like Zorua know Feint attack leer and double team that's pretty good to start with and now on to Riolu…looks like you know Force palm, quick attack and feint those are some pretty good moves" Marcus said nodding his head in approval making the female anthros preen in satisfaction. "Okay now let's get to training" Marcus pumped his fist before taking off his button down leaving him in just his tank top making the girls tilt their heads confused, though neither one of them were complaining about the view their new trainer was giving them of his toned upper body.

"What you girls didn't think I was gonna let you train alone did you" Marcus smirked getting the girls even more pumped up that their trainer was going to be getting involved directly with their training. "Alright now Zorua I want you to use double team and Riolu I want you to use quick attack to try to get the real Zorua got it every time you miss I'll do five push-ups" Marcus informed. The two girls nodded with Riolu pumping her arms up and down to get in the zone while Zorua used double team to make a dozen copies of herself. "Riolu are you ready" Marcus asked getting a bark and nod from the fighting type. "Alright Riolu used quick attack" Marcus commanded.

Riolu barked rushing forwards a trial of white streaked behind her as she rushed towards the Zorua attacking once twice then three times without success. True to his word Marcus did 15 push-ups before getting up. "Riolu again use quick attack Zorua keep making more copies with double team" Marcus commanded. This time Riolu attacked four times before her energy ran out still she had no luck when it came to hitting Zorua after twenty more push-ups Marcus had Riolu attack Zorua again this time after missing twice she managed to hit Zorua who groaned in pain as she was shoulder tackled.

"Zorua are you okay" Marcus ran over seeing if she was okay.

"Zor rua Zorua" answered saying she was fine and she wouldn't go down so easily.

"I'm glad you're alright" Marcus smiled petting her head making her yip happily grabbing and rub against him. Marcus blushed as he felt two soft lumps against his waist and realized that she was rubbing her developing breast against him. Riolu frowned and barked at Zorua to stop telling her she was making their trainer uncomfortable. Zorua just stuck her tongue out yipping back that Riolu was just jealous that she wasn't getting any attention and nuzzling harder against Marcus purring about how good he smelled. Eventually Marcus managed to get Zorua off him and made his way over to a fuming Riolu who had her arms crossed. "Don't think I forgot about you Riolu you did a great good keeping at it until you managed to land a hit and I can already tell you've increased your speed during your quick attack" Marcus praised scratching her behind the ears making her tail wage excitedly as she enjoyed her trainers touch for a few minutes. "Alright girls let's get back to it" Marcus said getting pumped back up.

After another two hours of training the girls and Marcus were tired and sore "Alright I think that's enough for our first day, how about I make us some lunch…well I guess it's closer to dinner time now huh oh well how does stew sound" Marcus asked smiling when his two Pokémon yipped and barked happily.

The two female anthros sat down watching their trainer as he started a fire and started to prepare their meal in a large pot before sitting it over the fire for it to cook. Next he grabbed two potions from his bag and walked over to his two Pokémon looking them over using the spray on any scrapes or cuts he found he made sure he separated their fur as he inspected to make sure he didn't miss any injuries just like he been taught, which lead to him blushing when he got two Riolu's and Zorua's chest area. While Riolu understood he was just trying to treat her wounds her way of helping him was by grabbing his hand and placing it on any cuts he had missed he ended up brushing against her small but shapely breast several times making her bark softly which sounded almost like a moan. While Riolu was actually trying to help Marcus Zorua only seemed interested in getting him to grab and grope her while giving him a sultry look making the red blooded teen have to take a few minutes in the trees to calm himself down.

Riolu tried to chastise Zorua for her actions but the fox Pokémon just shrugged saying there was nothing wrong with her actions towards her trainer and Riolu was just jealous because she was too shy to do anything.

Once Marcus returned Riolu and Zorua stopped arguing instead deciding to sit next to their trainer Riolu laid her head in his lap while Zorua leaned against his shoulders both girls enjoying the warmth he was giving off especially Riolu who could sense the warmth of his aura as well. "After dinner we're gonna head to town for the night since there's a Pokémon center we can all get some rest and I'll stock up on supplies from the Poke Mart in the morning before we head to Rustboro City for our first Gym battle.

"Zorua zor" Zorua cocked her head she thought there was a gym before Rustboro.

"There's a gym in Petalburg City but you have to have four gym badges before you can challenge the leader there that's why we're going all the way to Rustboro" Marcus informed. "It's a pretty long journey but that should give us plenty of time to train before we get to the gym" Marcus sighed.

"Riolu Rio Lu Riolu" Riolu barked saying that she would train as hard as she could so that they would be able to win their first time through.

"Yeah I'm sure if we all train hard we'll be able to beat anyone we come across" Marcus grinned. The three of them fell into a comfortable silence leaning against each other until Marcus got up to check the stew making his Pokémon pout at the sudden lack of warmth. "Come on girls dinners ready" Marcus yelled from the camp fire. Riolu and Zorua quickly rushed over their mouths watering from the delicious smell that was coming from the pot. Chuckling at the looks on their faces Marcus filled up their bowels placing it in front of them before filling up his own.

"Alright let's eat" Marcus cheered digging in his Pokémon following his lead as soon as they tasted the stew stars appeared in their eyes as it tasted even better then it smelled. The three of them quickly emptied the pot and after Marcus cleaned up the campsite and put out the fire he returned his two Pokémon to their balls placing them on his belts before making the short journey to Oldale town.

Once there he headed straight for the Pokémon center after handing over his Pokémon to nurse Joy so they could be restored to full health he rented a room since he would likely be camping out the next few nights until he made it to Rustboro since he had no intention on stopping in Petalburg City since he wasn't able to challenge the gym yet. It was always good to enjoy a warm bed when you could especially being a Pokémon trainer who spent most of their nights sleeping under the stars. It only took a few minutes for his Pokémon to be fully restored and soon he was lying in his bed with Zorua and Riolu's Pokeballs on the night stand next to him. Just as he was settling into the pillows to fall asleep both Pokeballs burst open and Riolu and Zorua dog piled him on the bed.

"Whaaa easy girls...do you want to sleep in the bed with me tonight" Marcus asked.

"Riolu Rio" Riolu barked nodding.

"Zorua Zor" Zorua yipped nuzzling him.

"Okay come on in" Marcus lifted up the covers allowing his Pokémon to get under the blankets with him after some squirming around Zorua ended up on Marcus right side cuddling his arm and Riolu was on his left with her head on his shoulder. Marcus smiled the feeling of their soft warm fur against him quickly lulled him to sleep. Three hours later Marcus awoke to the sound of banging outside of his door being curious he slipped out of the bed being careful to not wake up the two snoring Pokémon that were still sleeping soundly. Peeking outside his door he saw a group of three men dressed in all black with a red 'R' on the fronts of their shoving nurse Joy into a closet. Marcus quickly and quietly shut the door going over to his two slumbering Pokémon he gently shook them awake pressing a finger to his mouth so they knew to stay quiet.

"Okay girls I have some bad news it looks like some team Rocket members have broken into the center I know from reading and watching the news that they're known for stealing Pokémon from their trainers they are cruel and ruthless I don't think they've noticed us yet so we could escape out the window…but then they would be free to go after the other trainers Pokémon but even if we battle there's three of them so even if they only have one Pokémon each we would still be out numbered our only chance is that the sounds of our battle will wake up any other trainers staying here" Marcus sighed looking down at the girls. "I won't force you girls to fight if you don't want to after all it would be our first battle and three against one would be tough for veteran trainers so it might be impossible for us to win" Marcus frowned.

"Rio Riolu Rio Lu Riolu" Riolu pumped her paws up and down saying that she wanted to battle and she had confidence in her trainer's abilities.

"Zorua Zor Zorua" Zorua yipped saying she knew they could win and that they couldn't just leave the other Pokémon and trainers to fend for themselves.

"Alright if you girls are sure then let's do this" Marcus nodded returning them to their Pokeballs before peeking out the door he saw the men trying to force open the door that lead to the room where Pokémon that were badly injured healed overnight. Hoping that they only had one Pokémon each Marcus jumped out from behind door "Stop right there team Rocket" he yelled. 'Damn that was lame I should have thought of something cooler to yell when I jumped out' he mentally frowned.

"Who the hell are you boy" One of the men yelled with black hair yelled.

"Doesn't matter who I am I'm not going to let you steal any Pokémon" Marcus yelled.

"Oh really what are you going to do to stop us the man said pulling out a Pokeball.

"I'm gonna kick your asses" Marcus smirked.

"Oh really come on boys lets show this shrimp not to fuck with team Rocket" the other two men pulled out a poke ball.

"Go Poochyena"

"Go Abra"

"Go Electrike"

The three men sent out their Pokémon and Marcus couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief he knew that Riolu's fighting type moves would be super effective against Poochyena and Zorua's dark type moves would be super effective against Abra if he could knock those two out quickly then maybe he would have a chance at winning.

"Riolu, Zorua come on out" Marcus yelled releasing them they let out their battle cries.

"Huh not only does he have rare Pokémon but their Anthros on top of that if we steal those two we're sure to get a promotion and a raise." The black haired man smiled.

"Sorry but you want be getting either of them today…Zorua use leer on Poochyena Riolu use Force Palm on Poochyena" Marcus yelled. Zorua's leer landed lowering Poochyena's defense but Riolu's force palm missed as it's trainer commanded it to doge.

"Electrike use spark on Riolu"

"Poochyena use bite on Zorua"

"Abra use psychic"

"Zorua quick use double team to dodge then use feint attack on Abra "Marcus commanded. Zorua yipped and used double team making a dozen copies of herself casing Poochyena bite to miss along with a chair Abra threw with its psychic attack, before using feint attack on Abra scoring a direct hit knocking the small Pokémon back into the opposite wall.

"Great job Zorua...Riolu use quick attack to doge Electrike's spark" Marcus ordered. A trail of white energy streamed behind Riolu as she dodged the arching electric attack.

"Poochyena use bite on Riolu as soon as she stops moving"

"Riolu dodge it" Marcus yelled but it was too late and Poochyena sunk its teeth into Riolu's arm making her yelp in pain. "Riolu hang in there and use force palm on Poochyena". Riolu reared back her free arm and slammed a powerful force palm into in to Poochyena's side making it yelp in pain as it was knocked away struggling to stand before dropping to the floor with swirls in its eyes indicating it was unable to battle any longer forcing its trainer to return it Marcus breath hitched for a few seconds then he breathed out a sigh of relief when the trainer didn't send out another Pokémon.

'Good now it's two on two' Marcus thought, his confidence building all he had to do was stick to his training and his knowledge of Pokémon and they could win this battle.

"Great job Riolu now use quick attack on Electrike"

"Electrike use thunder wave" Riolu barked as she couldn't get away from the attack and was paralyzed.

"Abra use psybeam on Riolu"

Marcus grit his teeth he knew Riolu wouldn't be able to dodge and that psybeam sense it was a psychic type move would be super effective against Riolu and she had already taken damage from Poochyena's bite so if that Psybeam hit her Riolu would more than likely faint leaving Zorua to fight Abra and Electrike alone Marcus knew she could defeat Abra but if she got hit by Electrike's thunder wave before that could happen his chances of winning would drop to nearly zero. As his mind raced a lightbulb suddenly went off in his head "Zorua jump in front of that psybeam attack so it doesn't hit Riolu" Marcus ordered. Trusting her Trainer Zorua jumped in front of Riolu closing her eyes as the Psybeam hit her, she opened her eyes a second later in surprise when the attack didn't hurt her.

"What the hell why didn't Abra's attack do any damage" Abra's trainer cursed.

"Don't you know psychic attacks don't have any effect on dark type Pokémon…but Dark type moves are super effective against psychic types Zorua use feint attack on Abra" Marcus yelled.

"Electrike take Zorua down use Spark"

""Zorua you can do it push through the attack and hit Abra" Marcus cheered her on. Giving a battle cry as the spark attack hit her Zorua slammed into Abra knocking it across the room where its eyes turned to spirals.

Seeing his friends beaten the last man returned his Electrike yelling to the others they needed to get out of there before the cops showed up Marcus refused to let them get away and tackled the nearest guy pinning his arm behind his back Zorua and Riolu managed to take down another on but the third one was getting away at least until his feet were frozen by an ice beam.

"Who's there" Marcus yelled, from around a corner a tall woman with long blond hair wearing a black top under a black coat with black feathers adorning the sleeves black pants and heels. She had to be a few years older than Marcus but she was still strikingly beautiful a Milotic was at her side.

"Well I was standing around to see if you were going to need any help taking care of this trash but it seems you were more capable then I first suspected…I guess I should have known better seeing as how you have to rare anthro Pokémon you've probably have been on your journey for some time what's your name trainer" the blonde woman asked.

Marcus frowned seeing as how she still hadn't explained who she was, but he decided to answer the question since she had helped him by not letting the last guy get away. "My name's Marcus Kale a Trainer from Lavaridge Town and actually I just started my journey earlier this morning".

At his words the beautiful blonde's eyes widened in surprise, for one he was at least a couple years older then what most kids start their journey at, he had been able to hold his own in a three on two battle and defeated two of the three Pokémon without either of his fainting, both his Pokémon were not only rare Pokémon but they were anthros which were notoriously hard to train and they listened to him and trusted him as their trainer and friend. "Well I must admit if your showing this much promise on your first day I'll be looking forward to seeing how strong you become" the blonde said with a bit of a devilish smile.

"Thanks I plan on challenging the champion of every region until I beat them all and get crowned the Pokémon Grand champion" Marcus said forcing his knee down on the man that started to struggle.

"I see in that case I'm sure we will get a chance to battle once you become stronger" The blonde grinned.

"Why's that" Marcus asked.

"Because I'm Cynthia the Champion of the Sinnoh region" she chuckled at the look on his face. Any further conversation was interrupted as the police arrived taking the three team Rocket members into custody and rescuing Nurse Joy from the closet. After giving a statement to the police about what happened Marcus gave his Pokémon to nurse joy to get them healed promising that he would cook them breakfast once they were fully recovered.

A few hours had passed and Marcus was dead and slightly nervous seeing as how the Sinnoh league champion had been following him around since she they had met.

"Do you want something from me" Marcus asked eventually.

"Nope just observing one of my future challengers" Cynthia said nonchalantly.

"I won't be able to challenge you for a while…I mean I haven't even earned my first gym badge in this region" Marcus sighed.

"You're a strong trainer I'm sure you'll be able to make your way through the gyms quickly" Cynthia said.

"I hope so I'll need to make sure my Pokémon get stronger" Marcus said.

"Strength isn't everything you know it's important to deepen the bonds you have with your Pokémon in order for them to grow properly" Cynthia stated. Marcus nodded understanding her words he knew from firsthand experience how messed up some trainers could be to their Pokémon especially the trainers that only cared about making their Pokémon stronger and nothing else.

"So Cynthia what are you doing in this region anyway" Marcus asked.

"I'm actually headed to your home town I needed a break from all the challengers so I thought what better place than a world famous hot spring" Cynthia sighed.

"I see in that case say hi to the town's gym leader Flannery for me when you visit I forgot to write down her Pokenav number and I ended up forgetting it some I'm sure she's going to be pissed by the time I see her again" Marcus said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"I see…no problem I'll make sure I let your girlfriend know you're thinking about her" Cynthia teased.

"She's not my girlfriend" Marcus yelled blushing a bit.

"Oh really in that case how about going on a date with me" Cynthia said laughing as he turned beet red. "Haha I was just kidding besides I only date guys that can beat me in a Pokémon battle" Cynthia laughed.

"I'll make sure you're the next champion I come for after I beat this region's then after I beat you I'll hold you to those words" Marcus smiled. Cynthia cheeks flushed slightly before she gave a fake cough and stretched her arms above her head.

"There is something I'm curious about those two anthros you have listen to you rather well, from personal experience I know anthros can be a handful so how is it a newbie like you isn't pulling your hair out trying to deal with them" she asked.

"Well it might have to do with the pheromones I give of…you see ever since I was little I've always seemed to attract female Pokémon whenever I went exploring away from town. Professor Birch gave Zorua and Riolu to be since he thought that the pheromones I give off would help me to train them I guess he was right" Marcus yawned.

"Huh…I've never heard of anything like that before dose it just work on female Pokémon" she asked.

"As far as I know I've never attracted a male Pokémon" Marcus answered.

"I see…well I should get going I only have two weeks' vacation and I wont to spend as much of it possible at a hot spring it was nice meeting you and just so you know I like ice cream keep that in mind if you ever do beat me" Cynthia said standing up she walked away with a smile on her face.

'I wonder if his pheromones work on human girls' she thought as she strolled out of the Pokémon center.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay ch.2 is finally up so enjoy and tell me what you think.**

 **Also I want to give a huge shout out to Darkrai's Prodigy for letting me use his O.C in my story plus in all honesty if I hadn't read any of his soon to be coming fic's I probably would've never even written this one.**

 **Chapter 2**

Zorua yawned softly as she woke up from a well-deserved rest after being healed along with Riolu by Nurse Joy, after their victory Marcus had let them sleep in the bed with him since neither wanted to be in there Pokeball. Rubbing her eyes with her claws she noticed an arm around her waist as she tried to sit up. The sound of light snoring let her know that it must belong to her trainer, she giggled to herself as she settled back down into the blankets although she wasn't tired anymore she enjoyed the closeness lying next to her trainer brought her and his scent alone was more than enough to get her to stay in bed. As she wiggled backwards to cuddle her back against his chest, she jumped as something hard poked her butt. Her trainer groaned softly as she tried wiggling back again only to get poked once more. A sudden realization came over the illusion Pokémon as she realized her trainer was suffering from a rather stiff case of morning wood. Something she had heard male trainers often suffer from, or so she had been told by other Pokémon that professor Birch had been looking after. One female Mightyena had told her how painful morning wood was for her trainer and that she would help him out by licking and sucking it until he released yummy liquid.

Zorua gently moved the blankets revealing the bulge in her trainer's pajama pants. Curious she poked at it with a claw surprised when it twitched in response and made her trainer groan. Making up her mind Zorua fumbled with the button holding back Marcus morning issues. She growled softly in frustration as the button kept slipping from in between her claws.

"Stay still" Zorua yipped.

"What are you doing" Riolu barked loudly peaking over Marcus side to see Zorua trying to unbutton his pajamas.

"Mind your own business" Zorua yipped back finally managing to undo the button.

"Stop you can't do that" Riolu barked jumping over and tackling Zorua as she was about to reach inside of Marcus pants.

"Ugh what's going on you girls up already" Marcus said rubbing his eyes as he saw his two Pokémon in a pile on the floor. "As energetic as always I see" Marcus grinned as he went to get out of bed only for his morning erection to pop out of his unbuttoned pajama pants. Zorua and Riolu blushed brightly as Marcus quickly tried to hide his hard on by running to the bathroom a few seconds later the girls heard the shower running, leaving the two of them to converse about what they just saw.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot" Zorua grinned.

"Is it supposed to be that big" Riolu asked still blushing.

"Not at his age at least…from what I've been told it usually takes a few more years to get that big" Zorua answered.

"Does that mean it will get even bigger" Riolu asked with a hint of fear.

"I sure hope so, think about good mating would feel" Zorua smirked.

"Could you even do anything with it" Riolu questioned.

Zorua frowned as she knew any sort of mating with her master wouldn't be possible until she evolved. The same went to Riolu they were just too small in their current forms. "We might not be able to mate but there are still plenty of other things we can do" Zorua licked her lips.

A few minutes later Marcus emerged from the shower looking somewhat relieved he was fully dressed and ready to hit the road, he knew it would take them a while to get to Rustboro and was hoping to at least make it to the edge of the Petalburg woods if not further.

"You girls ready to go I'll make us some breakfast after we started down route 102" Marcus said trying not to blush at what had happened earlier. Both Anthros nodded ready to continue with their journey. "Alright I want both of you in your Pokeballs since we'll most likely encounter a few wild Pokémon I want you girls to save your strength for battling." Marcus said seriously. Riolu nodded understanding the logic behind her trainer's decision but Zorua just pouted crossing her arms. "Come on Zorua you're going to need more battle experience if you ever want to evolve and you're not going to be able to battle properly if you're tired from walking around all day" Marcus smiled.

"Zorua Zor" Zorua yipped saying that she would be fine walking and battling.

"Rio Lu Riolu Lu" Riolu barked telling Zorua to listen to Marcus and stop being difficult. Eventually Zorua caved and returned to her Pokeball along with Riolu, Marcus finished packing his ruck sack before saying goodbye to Nurse Joy who thanked him once again for protecting the Pokémon center and started heading west towards route 102.

It was still somewhat dark outside as Marcus began walking away from Oldale Town, having chosen to get an early start he'd only gotten a few more hours of sleep after that whole team rocket incident. He yawned and shivered slightly as the sun barely started peaking over the horizon, as he walked he started to come up with strategies for Roxanne the gym leader he would be facing once he arrived at Rustboro. One of the upsides to having been delayed for two years was the extensive amount of studying he was able to do including researching all the gym leaders from the type of Pokémon they used to their favorite battle strategies, Of course having a Gym leader as a best friend who was able to give you advice and inside information not usually available to the public was great. Because his studying he knew that Roxanne was a Rock-type Pokémon trainer which meant that Zorua wouldn't be at a type disadvantage or advantage while Riolu would have a type advantage which meant he would be relying on her the most in any battles before they challenged the gym in order to get her as much experience as possible. Of course that didn't mean he was going to neglect

Marcus knew he had the option to try to capture either a water or grass type which would give him an additional edge but having three Pokémon before winning his first badge would stretch him to his limits as a trainer, especially considering his first two were Anthros. Therefore he thought it was best to challenge Roxanne with his current team.

A few hours had passed and according to his Pokenav he was about halfway through route 102 and besides stopping to make breakfast he'd be walking nonstop except for the few times he'd encountered a wild Pokémon which had given him a chance to let Riolu and Zorua battle. Marcus was starting to get tired from being on his feet for so long and decided that a small break was well deserved. As he looked around for a decent spot to rest he noticed some shaking in a patch of small grass thinking it could be a wild Pokémon he placed his hand on Riolu's Pokeball. Only to be surprised when a flat gray cap on top of popped out of the grass making Marcus jump back a few feet as he realized it was a person.

"Damn it I almost had it" a trainer said standing up shaking his head he turned around and his green left eye and blue right eye met Marcus's crimson eyes issuing a silent challenge. "You're a trainer aren't you" the boy asked.

"Yeah the names Marcus Kale and you are" Marcus said keeping his hand on Zorua's Pokeball.

"Kairas Sinclair…so how about a battle" Kairas smirked holding up a Pokeball.

"Let's do it" Marcus grinned backing away he sat down his ruck sack against a tree as he turned to face Kairas he prepared himself for anything. "Go Riolu" Marcus yelled throwing her Pokeball.

"Rio" Riolu growled taking her fighting stance.

"Oh wow you have an anthro too…in that case go Charmander" Kairas yelled. Marcus was shocked when the light faded to reveal a small orange anthro female Charmander. "Charmander use smokescreen" Kairas commanded immediately the battlefield was filled smoke. Riolu backed away nervously unable to see where her opponent would be attacking from.

"Riolu stay calm and keep your guard up try to sense where the attacks coming from by sensing their aura" Marcus yelled. Riolu barked and nodded closing her eyes she focused all her senses. Suddenly she dove to her left as a flamethrower impacted where she was a second earlier. "Good job Riolu, now use quick attack" Marcus commanded as the smokescreen cleared.

"Stand your ground and use fire fang" Kairas ordered.

Riolu rushed forwards shoulder tackling Charmander who dug her claws into the ground resisting the attack she bit down onto Riolu's shoulder with her fire fang attack making Riolu whimper in pain before jumping away. "Riolu are you okay" Marcus asked seeing the singed fur on her shoulder.

"Rio" Riolu nodded but flinched as her shoulder ached and Marcus realized she must've been burned by Charmander's attack. "Damnit we're going to have to end this quickly" he cursed lowly. "Riolu use quick attack again"

"Charmander use flamethrower now" Kairas yelled. Taking a deep breath Charmander blew out a torrent of flame.

"Riolu jump over it and use quick attack" Marcus yelled. Growling Riolu jumped as high as she could clearing most of the flamethrower, she slammed into Charmander once again.

"Get Riolu back with Fire fang" Kairas screamed.

"Riolu use force palm to knock Charmander away before she can attack" Marcus ordered quickly. The two anthros growled readying their attacks with Riolu's force palm slamming into Charmander's stomach a second before she was hit with another Fire fang attack. Riolu's attack sent Charmander tumbling back with spirals in her eyes.

"Great job girl" Marcus cheered, as Kairas recalled his Charmander.

"Riolu Lu" Riolu panted before dropping to one knee, that's when Marcus noticed the burn marks on her left leg.

"Riolu return" Marcus recalled her not wanting her to suffer any more injuries.

"You're pretty good" Kairas smirked pulling out another Pokeball.

"You too we barely won that match if your Charmander had landed that last fire fang my Riolu would have fainted" Marcus smirked back.

"You just got lucky…Go Snivy" Kairas threw out the ball he'd been holding revealing a battle ready Snivy.

"We'll see about that…Zorua your up" Marcus yelled.

"Another anthro geez you're not going to make this easy are you" Kairas grinned as the light faded and Zorua appeared.

"Nope Zorua Double-team" Marcus ordered. Immediately Snivy was surrounded by a dozen Zorua copies.

"Good try Snivy use vine whip in a wide arc" Kairas commanded. Snivy nodded two vines shot from its body rapidly slicing through the fake Zorua until it made contact with the real one sending her tumbling back.

"Damn it I didn't think Snivy could attack that fast" Marcus cursed.

"Zorua Zor" Zorua said rolling her eyes and Marcus could practically hear her saying 'No Shit' in her head.

"Zorua Double team this time use feint attack as soon as you have Snivy surrounded" Marcus said thinking of a new strategy.

"Snivy use your speed to dodge the attacks" Kairas said calmly as Snivy easily dodged the attacks.

"Zorua keep attacking Snivy has to slow down when it gets tired" Marcus grit his teeth hopping that Zorua would have more stamina than Snivy. Both trainers watched intently as their Pokémon kept at it with Snivy dodging all of Zorua's attacks while Zorua kept up the pressure until finally she landed a hit.

"Enough Snivy use leaf tornado to blast away all the fakes" Kairas ordered.

"Sniv" Snivy nodded letting lose a leaf tornado the spiraled out in a large circle destroying the fake Zorua's and sending the original high into the air.

"Zorua stay calm and use feint attack" Marcus ordered hopping the added speed from her falling would do enough damage to make Snivy faint.

"Snivy counter it with slam" Kairas yelled. As the two Pokémon collided dealing damage to each other the trainers stood tense as both Pokémon were getting close to their limit. "Snivy quick use wrap" Kairas yelled.

"Zorua quick jump away" Marcus screamed but Zorua wasn't fast enough and was quickly wrapped up by Snivy forcing Marcus to watch her struggle until her eyes became spirals. "Zorua return" Marcus sighed looking over to Kairas who also recalled his Snivy.

"That was a good battle how about we call this one a draw" Kairas suggested. "Technically I do have a third Pokémon but….let's just say she's a really big handful" Kairas sighed looking fondly at his third Pokeball.

"I'll take a draw I really don't want either of my Pokémon taking any more damage…this match was a good test run now I know I need to train harder if I'm going to beat Roxanne" Marcus said already thinking of a new training schedule.

"Roxanne huh in that case you're heading to Rustboro city right" Kairas asked.

"Yup what about you, you seem like you've been a trainer for more than a day" Marcus asked. Judging from Kairas clothing he was used to being on the road a black and orange short sleeve high collar jacket that was suited to most climates along with similar black and gray baggy shorts over more fitting pants and black combat boots. Like Marcus he had fingerless trainer gloves expect his were orange and black.

"Well to be honest I had planned on starting with the Sinnoh league but things got kind of…complicated" Kairas admitted.

"What happened" Marcus asked curiously.

"Nothing I regret" Kairas smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I see so what were you doing in that tall grass earlier" Marcus asked deciding to change the subject.

"I was trying to capture a Ralts but it got away before I could capture it" Kairas frowned.

"Wait Ralts you mean like those two over there" Marcus said pointing to a duo of green and white Pokémon. Kairas snapped his head around to see two Ralts who had become interested in their battle standing at the edge of the tall grass a few feet away.

"Son of a bitch…are you thinking what I'm thinking" Kairas asked pulling out an empty Pokeball.

"I'm pretty sure I am" Marcus smirked pulling out an empty Pokeball as well. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't be going after another Pokémon but Ralts psychic and fairy typing made it a Pokémon he couldn't pass up especially with the gym he would be facing after he beat Roxanne. Not to mention when fully evolved it would become Gardevoir which he had always wanted.

"3….2…..1…Go!" Kairas yelled both trainers spun around throwing their Pokeballs before the two Ralts could get away they were absorbed into the balls. They held their breath as the Pokeballs shook a few times before remaining still leaving the two teens grinning at each other while they picked up there new Pokémon.

"I'd say this was a pretty productive day" Marcus grinned.

"I won't argue with you there" Kairas agreed.

"Well I don't know what your plans are but I was going to head to Petalburg from here I need to heal Riolu and Zorua and Introduce them to their new teammate" Marcus said picking up his ruck sack.

"Well I was headed that way anyway plus I have some business to take care of in Rustboro so do you mind if I join you" Kairas asked.

"Of course not as long you don't mind helping me train for my gym battle along the way" Marcus answered.

"Deal…now let's get going we can't train until we make it to the Pokémon center in Petalburg which is about two hours away" Kairas said picking up a decent sized backpack.

"Well we better get moving than" Marcus smirked.

The two teens made their way down the trail making conversation about their recent battle and swapping stories about their home towns. The two of the realized they had a lot in common while Kairas was a bit more cynical that only feed Marcus sarcastic personality and the two quickly made their way to Petalburg enjoying each other's company.

"Hello how may I help you two" Nurse Joy asked as the two of them walked in.

"Could you heal our Pokémon" Kairas asked,

"Pretty sure that's why it's called a Pokémon center" Marcus smirked making the odd eyed teen shoot him a death glare.

"Haha of course I'll take your Pokémon" Nurse Joy giggled. Marcus and Kairas gave her the two Pokémon they had battled with before deciding to head over to the Poke Mart to grab a few things. After shopping for about 45 minutes the two returned to the center walking through the door right as their Pokémon were fully restored.

"Here you two are as good as new" Nurse Joy smiled handing them back their Pokémon.

"So do you want to hit the Road again or do you think we have enough time to train" Marcus asked the more experienced trainer.

"We should probably hit the road once we get past Routed 104 we'll run into the Petalburg Woods there are probably going to be a few trainers there trying to catch Pokémon so I'm sure we'll be able to get some training in once we get there" Kairas suggested.

"Sounds good to me do you mind if I let out my Pokémon so they can stretch their legs for a bit" Marcus asked.

"No problem I'm sure mine need to stretch out as well" Kairas replied.

"Alright then come on out" Marcus yelled throwing his three Pokeballs in the air bursting open releasing his Pokémon. Each crying out their name as they appeared. Zorua and Riolu were surprised when they hear Ralts give its cry and turned to stare at the new addition to their team. Zorua crossed her arms as this was the last thing she needed another female in the team equaled more competition for her masters affection. She had already felt like she was falling behind since Riolu was getting the majority of the training time although she knew it was because of her type advantage over the gym they were supposed to be facing that still didn't help. She just thanked Arceus that Riolu was so shy otherwise she might be worried about the canine-like Pokémon trying to make a move on their Master. She hoped Ralts would be similar…unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case as Ralts happily jumped on Marcus cuddling her head into his chest.

"That little bitch" Zorua turned in shock that it had been the usually shy Riolu that had barked such foul language. Apparently her training and most recent Win in an actual battle had given the pup a great deal of confidence over the course of the day.

"What's wrong girls meet the newest member of our team" Marcus smiled. The two anthros just turned away from him crossing their arms and turning their muzzles in the air.

"Having some trouble I see" Kairas laughed. "Come on out everyone" He yelled throwing four Pokeballs in the air. Marcus turned to watch he already knew about Charmander, Snivy, and Ralts and had been curious about Kairas last Pokémon since he seemed hesitant about using it in their battle. Marcus assumed it was either because the Pokémon wasn't that well trained or didn't like to listen but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when the light faded.

"Dar" A soft voice yawned. Long White hair covered on side of her face hiding one eye while the other sapphire orb gazed at Kairas around her neck hanging like a lose collar was a necklace of jagged ruby colored crystal her skin as black as midnight with all the curves a voluptuous was expected to have.

"How in the hell do you have a Darkrai" Marcus yelled after he was able to get his mouth to work again.

"I told things got complicated in Sinnoh" Kairas laughed as Darkrai floated over to him.

"Obviously" Marcus threw his hands in the air before realizing that if Kairas had used Darkrai in their battle he would've won easily if she was anywhere near as powerful as the rumor suggested. Marcus watched as Darkrai hovered behind Kairas whispering something in his ear that made him nod and reply quietly.

"You two love birds done with your private conversation" Marcus joked.

"I'd say you already have enough problems without worrying about what we're talking about" Darkrai responded making Marcus jaw drop.

"Haha you should see the look on your face" Kairas laughed.

"Seriously man just who the hell are you not even Elite Four members or champions could easily catch or tame a legendary how can you already have one?" Marcus asked cursing the universes unfairness.

"Well firstly I didn't catch or tame her Darkrai chose to be with me…it's a long story that I don't want to talk about right now but long story short she was actually my first Pokémon even before I became a trainer so we had wait until I got my Pokedex and starter to actually get her a Pokeball" Kairas explained.

"I see no offense to you Kairas but, why would Darkrai chose you instead of a more experienced trainer" Marcus asked.

"Kairas is the only human I've ever met that isn't affected by my nightmares" Darkrai answered.

"Looks like you two were made for each other…but I have to admit I never thought I'd meet someone else with a weird ability" Marcus said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean" Kairas asked.

"Well just like your immune to nightmares, I give off a pheromone that makes me almost irresistible to female Pokémon" Marcus confessed.

"I see you do have a unique scent but I wouldn't define it as irresistible…pleasant would be a better description then again legendry's would be immune to most things that other Pokémon would be susceptible to the same could be said for well-trained Pokémon" Darkrai informed.

"I guess that makes sense after all it would be rather awkward if I had other trainers Pokémon trying to jump me…I have enough trouble already" Marcus sighed getting yips of indignation from his Pokémon.

"Maybe so but we should get going if we want to make it to Rustboro before night fall" Kairas asked recalling all his Pokémon.

"Yeah that's true…back in you go girls" Marcus said recalling his.

For the rest of the day the two teens made a hasty pace down route 104 making it to the Petalburg Woods where they battled a dozen trainers even having a few double battles each time their Pokémon performed better and better although they did have one or two close calls they managed to win every battle. The two teens and their Pokémon were so tired by the time the Sun set that they both agreed to camp out on the edge of the forest and finish the short walk into the city the next day. Marcus couldn't wait his Pokémon had gotten a lot stronger and he was ready to crush Roxanne in tomorrow's gym battle. Riolu had done outstanding only losing three times while Zorua made up for her loss by only losing twice and Ralts was very impressive no one would've guessed he had only caught her earlier that day as she was able to battle without fainting once thanks to her knowing the move Rest she was able to recover while Kairas Pokémon covered her. Marcus grinned as soft yips and breathing filled his tent as his three girls cuddled up next to him under the blankets he was more than happy about the way things were going…Now if he could only get a legendary like Kairas he'd be set.

The next day Marcus yawned as the morning sun warmed the air after stretching he decided to go wake up Kairas as the other teen had slept a good distance away because Darkrai hated sleeping inside her Pokeball and he didn't want Marcus to suffer from her nightmares. Always having been and early bird Marcus was surprised to see Kairas already awake nearly packed up and ready to go, a rather happy looking Darkrai floating by his side her legs kicked back in the air as she giggled about something her partner was saying.

Marcus decided to leave them alone and not ruin the atmosphere another thing that had surprised him was how different Darkrai was from what the rumors had said. Most painted the Pokémon as some sort of evil creature but Marcus couldn't see how they could be more wrong after having dinner with Kairas and all of their Pokémon he found that Darkrai was very similar to her trainer in ways they both were a little odd but who wasn't and Marcus found out that Darkrai power over nightmares wasn't something she had complete control over. Because of how strong her power was she caused nightmares whether she wanted to or not which was why she had secluded herself until she met Kairas. Marcus actually felt bad for her having to be alone for such a long time and was happy that she had found someone caring like Kairas that she could be with. Marcus also vowed to never judge a Pokémon by rumors ever again.

"You ready to hit the road" Kairas asked after everything had been packed up.

"Sure thing" Marcus nodded.

The two teens made quick work of the short walk to Rustboro and soon arrived at the entrance to the city.

"Looks like this is where we part ways" Marcus sighed.

"Looks like it but don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again soon after all we caught the same Pokémon together after tying in a battle that's got to be fate or something" Kairas laughed.

"Haha I'm sure…here's my Pokenav number feel free to call if you're ever in need" Marcus said.

"Sure thing" Kairas replied after the two registered each other and said one last goodbye Marcus turned his sights to the Rustboro gym and his next challenge on his road to being Grand champion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Marcus approached the large sliding doors of the Rustboro gym he paused a few feet away suddenly nervous. He really didn't want to lose his first gym battle ever and even with all the training and preparation he had done up to that point he still didn't feel fully prepared. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this, I mean there's no shame in training for a bit longer to make sure we're fully prepared' Marcus thought to himself. As if sensing his nervousness his three Pokeballs vibrated, Marcus took a deep breath realizing that it would be unfair to his team if he backed out now and he knew how easy it would be to fall into the mental trap of always feeling like you weren't ready. Even back in Lavaridge there was an older trainer that kept pushing off battling the town gym because he didn't feel like he was ready apparently he had originally showed up in the town almost five years prior excited about battling the gym and suddenly got cold feet at the last minute.

Marcus fought down the butterflies in his stomach and stepped towards the door until it slid open. Steeping inside Marcus marveled at the size of the gym it was absolutely huge. Obviously set up for rock type Pokémon the ring had a number of boulders and rock spikes scattered around it. Marcus frowned as he knew any attack that sent his Pokémon smashing into those rocks would cause a lot of additional damage but on the other hand they could also be used as cover of to gain additional movement speed if used correctly. Marcus thought out multiple different strategies as he walked further into the room as the sliding door closed behind him a bright spot light burst to light revealing a young woman maybe close to his age, with brown hair tied back in two pigtails with a red bow and red eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a grey school uniform skirt and a red tie that matched her stockings and black dress shoes. Common sense told Marcus that this had to be Roxanne the Rustboro Gym leader but he still couldn't get over being shocked about how cute she was. She was nothing like how Flannery had described her, which made Marcus wonder if Flannery had something against her from what he knew they had been gym leaders for about the same amount of time so maybe it had something to do with the fact that fire types were at a disadvantage against water types.

"Greeting Challenger I am Roxanne Honor graduate from Rustboro's own Pokémon school and the Rustboro city Gym leader I specialize in Pokémon with rock solid defense and who might you be" Roxanne asked.

"Marcus Kale from Lavaridge…umm I don't really have a specialty when it comes to Pokémon" Marcus scratched the back on his head a little embarrassed that his intro wasn't as impressive or dynamic as Roxanne's had been.

"Hmm I feel like I've heard that name before but I can't remember where…oh well if you're here I'm guessing you want to battle for a Stone Badge huh" Roxanne asked.

"That's right" Marcus nodded.

"Okay in that case as the gym leader I'll make the rules…I propose we each pick two Pokémon for a one on one battle once a Pokémon is selected it can't be withdrawn from battle until the current battle has been decided. Do you agree to these rules" Roxanne questioned.

"I do" Marcus nodded.

A third spot light appeared off to the side of the ring revealing a teenage girl with two flags wearing a uniform similar to Roxanne's except it was light blue instead of grey. "This will be an official battle between the Rustboro Gym leader Roxanne and the Challenger Marcus Kale from Lavaridge town if both trainers are ready let the battle begin" The girl shouted.

"Right let's start this off strong Geodude" Roxanne said tossing out a Pokeball.

"Alright Zorua let's do this" Marcus yelled tossing his Pokeball up in the air. Both Pokémon cried out their names as they emerged ready for battle.

"An anthro Zorua wow this is the first time I've battled against one" Roxanne said.

"Well get ready to lose cause we've been doing a lot of training to prepare for this right Zorua" Marcus shouted.

"Zorua Zor" Zorua yipped excitedly.

"Alright enough talk Geodude use Rock Throw" Roxanne commanded. Geodude dug it hands into the ground lifting up a chunk of earth and tossed it at Zorua.

"Zorua rush under it and close the distance then hit it with Feint attack" Marcus commanded. As the large piece of earth smashed into the floor creating a cloud of dust Marcus became worried until Zorua burst through to smoke heading straight for Geodude.

"Geodude quick use defense curl" Roxanne commanded. Geodude crossed its arms tightly raising its defense as Zorua slammed into it. Marcus frowned as even with a direct hit the attack didn't do much damage. "Now Geodude use rollout"

"Quick Zorua jump out of the way use that rock spikes as cover" Marcus yelled. Zorua barely managed to leap behind a large rock spike before the attack landed causing Geodude to crash face first into the solid rock. "Great job now use Hone Claws then use Feint attack again"

"Zor Zorua" Zorua growled her claws glowed crimson as the moved raised her attack and accuracy jumping over the rock spike she launched herself at Roxanne's Geodude.

"Geodude quick retreat and use defense curl" Roxanne yelled. Geodude quickly tried to put space between itself and Zorua but it was obvious that Zorua had much high speed and would catch up quickly.

"Keep up on em Zorua use double team and attack from all angles" Marcus commanded starting to feel the flow of the battle shift towards him.

"Geodude quick use rock polish then defense curl you can out last their attack" Roxanne gritted her teeth as her Geodude obeyed but even with the speed increase it still wasn't faster than Zorua and was quickly surrounded. All it could do was cross its arms as Zorua attacked relentlessly until she sent it flying backwards crashing through one of the larger boulders on the field.

"Nice job Zorua" Marcus cheered.

"Geodude can you still battle" Roxanne asked as Geodude pulled itself out of the rubble slamming its fist together to show it was still able to battle. "Alright it's time to get serious Geodude use sandstorm"

"Quick Zorua attack before it can summon a sandstorm" Marcus yelled, but even as Zorua rushed forwards Geodude started spinning rapidly knocking Zorua away with its powerful Sandstorm. Zorua flipped in the air landing on her feet with a slight wince "You okay girl" Marcus asked.

"Zor Zorua" Zorua nodded.

"Alright in that case use Hone Claws and get ready to attack" Marcus said watching Zorua take up a defensive stance while her claws glowed crimson.

"Alright Geodude use Rock Polish then close the distance and hit em with Mega Punch" Roxanne said just loud enough for her Pokémon to hear over the sandstorm. Suddenly Geodude burst through the Sandstorm attack rapidly closing the distance neither Marcus nor Zorua had time to react before the Mega Punch connected squarely with Zorua's mid-section sending her flying back into a large rock spike with enough force to crack it before falling limply to the floor.

"Zorua are you okay" Marcus screamed worriedly.

"Zor" Zorua whimpered struggling to get to her feet the bruises all over her an obvious sign that she had taken a lot of damage.

"Do you think you have enough energy for one last attack" Marcus asked. Zorua looked back at him and nodded. "Okay girl just like we practiced we've only got on shot at this" Marcus yelled both his and Zorua's eyes sharpened as their energies synced.

"You put up a good fight but it's time to end this Geodude finish it with Mega Punch" Roxanne yelled.

"Geo Geodude" Geodude yelled as he rushed forwards arm cocked back ready to land the final blow. Zorua didn't move an inch as Geodude rushed her keeping herself planted she waited for the perfect moment to strike. Just as Geodude started to lunge forward with it fist Zorua saw the opportunity she had been waiting for dipping to the side at the last minute she avoided the attack by barely an inch.

Marcus couldn't help but smirk as all those hours of having her doge Riolu's Force palm had finally off. "Zorua end it with Punishment" Marcus yelled.

"Zorua" Zorua yelled as her claws coated in purple energy before slamming them into Geodude body with enough force that a small shockwave was created. The ring was completely silent until Geodude finally fell to the ground with spirals in its eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle the winner of this match is Zorua" The girl said hold the flags towards Marcus's side of the ring.

"Great job girl you battled really hard out there so go ahead and take a break for now" Marcus smiled returning Zorua to her Pokeball for a well-deserved rest.

"It's obvious that you're a skilled trainer not only did you raise your Pokémon's attack power but you turned all my stat raise moves against me by using Punishment as your final blow. I must admit it been awhile since I've had to use my next Pokémon but you are truly worthy of my full strength…Go Nosepass" Roxanne yelled.

"In that case I can't hold back either Go Riolu" Marcus threw up is Pokeball. Roxanne frowned and started to sweat a bit he had beat her Geodude with a Dark type which didn't have any advantage over Rock types plus her Geodude knew Mega Punch which should've put the odds in her favor. Now he was using a fighting type which had a big type advantage over her Pokémon and if his Riolu was as well trained as his Zorua she didn't like her chances of winning. "Riolu lets show her how strong you are" Marcus said getting fired up for their next battle.

"Rio Lu Riolu" Riolu growled getting in her fighting stance.

"Alright Riolu use Quick Attack to close the distance than then hit em with Force Palm" Marcus yelled. Riolu nodded and streaked forward with a surprising amount of speed ready slam her opponent with a powerful attack.

"Nosepass counter it with Double-edge" Roxanne yelled she decided the best course of action against Marcus would be to fight him head on and with Nosepass size and weight its Double-edge attack should do massive amounts of damage to the small Riolu.

"Riolu don't back down face it head on" Marcus yelled. Roxanne was shocked that Marcus didn't cancel Riolu's attack when it was obvious she was going to take much more damage in the exchange. Just as she predicted when the two Pokémon clashed Riolu was quickly over powered and sending flying backwards.

"Riolu hang in their use your momentum to flip backwards and land on the rock spike behind you" Marcus ordered. Hearing his command Riolu did as she was told landing sideways on the rock spike her powerful legs absorbing most of the shock. "Great job girl now launch yourself back at Nosepass and use Counter" Marcus yelled.

"Nosepass quick use Harden" Roxanne yelled knowing there was no way that Nosepass was going to be able to dodge that attack the best she could do was to try to raise its defense. Even with Harden raising its already high defense Nosepass was still forced backwards by Riolu's Counter, her attack nearly pushing it halfway across the ring while causing a massive amount of damage.

"Don't stop your attack Riolu hit Nosepass with Force Palm while your close and blast em away" Marcus yelled throwing his fist forwards.

"Rio Riolu" Riolu growled charging a powerful Force Palm she slammed it right into Nosepass face sending it tumbling backwards until it skidded to a stop right in front of Roxanne.

"Nosepass are you okay" Roxanne asked.

"Pass Nosepass Pass" Nosepass said getting to its feet.

"Damn your Nosepass is pretty strong I thought for sure that would've finished it" Marcus smirked.

"Sorry it going to take a lot more than that to take my star Pokémon down" Roxanne grinned. "Alright Nosepass it's our turn use Rock Blast" Roxanne yelled.

"Riolu doge" Marcus quickly ordered. Riolu managed to doge the first two Rock Blast, but was hit by the last three shots.

"Alright now use Thunder Wave before she can recover" Roxanne yelled.

"No way Riolu you have to dodge" Marcus yelled.

Even though she heard his command Riolu couldn't get out of the way in time and ended up getting paralyzed. "Damn it I never expected a Rock type could learn a move like Thunder Wave so I didn't bring any paralyze heals with me" Marcus gritted his teeth.

"Alright Nosepass Power Gem lets go" Roxanne yelled.

"Riolu dodge" Marcus yelled.

Riolu tried to move but the static electricity froze her in place and she took a direct hit from the Power Gem attack sending her flying backward. "Don't give her a chance to get up Nosepass use Double-edge" Roxanne yelled almost tasting victory.

As Nosepass rush towards the struggling Riolu Marcus did the only thing he could think of "Riolu use Endure". In her kneeling position Riolu managed to cross her arms as Nosepass slammed into her sending her tumbling end over end until she slammed through a small boulder. "Oh No Riolu" Marcus yelled. Slowly Riolu managed to get to her feet one eye closed from the amount of pain she was in while her body was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Sorry Marcus but it looks like this match is mine Nosepass finish it with Double-edge" Roxanne smirked.

"I don't think so Riolu use Reversal" Marcus yelled. Just as Nosepass was about slam into her Riolu grabbed it spinning her body she used all its momentum to slam it into the ground with enough force to make a small crater. "Riolu give it one last push throw Nosepass into the air and use Cross Chop" Marcus yelled. Keeping an iron grip on Nosepass Riolu gave a loud growl as she tossed it into the air before jumping after it both her arms covered in white energy her Cross Chop was so powerful it sent Nosepass flying into the ceiling with enough force to create an outline the stone, before it fell back to the Gym floor with a loud crash and spirals in its eyes.

"The winner of this match is Riolu the victory goes to Marcus Kale from Lavaridge" The girl announced.

"I can't believe I lost" Roxanne said falling to her knees.

"You put up a great fight I honestly wasn't sure it I was going to be able to turn that last match around" Marcus said holding out is hand.

"Yeah you're one hell of a trainer" Roxanne said letting him help her up. "I've never battle against someone that could handle anthros so well"

"Yeah well about that…" Marcus launched into a quick explanation about his pheromones and their effect of female Pokémon.

"Wow I never learned about anything like that at Pokémon trainer school" Roxanne said surprised.

"Yeah I never thought it would help me train anthros not that I'm complaining" Marcus smiled. As Roxanne watched him smile something suddenly clicked.

"Wait Marcus Kale you're Flannery's boyfriend right" Roxanne snapped her fingers.

"She's not my girlfriend" Marcus yelled blushing "Geez why does everyone keep saying that"

"Well maybe cause it's because you're the only guy she ever talks about" Roxanne said putting her finger on her chin.

"That's because she's such a tomboy that all the other guys are intimidated by her not to mention she's a gym leader" Marcus sighed.

"I guess it's no wonder I loss if you been training with someone like Flannery she probably told you everything you need to know to beat me" Roxanne frowned.

"Well I only trained against Flannery with my Dad's Pokémon I actually haven't even been registered as an official trainer until a few days ago …and Flannery didn't actually tell me anything that would be useful against you in battle and she sure as hell didn't tell me you'd be so cute" Marcus said without thinking.

"Seriously I got beat by someone who hasn't even been a trainer for a week…wait did you just call me cute" Roxanne blushed.

"Huh yeah I guess I did" Marcus scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well since my Pokémon took a lot of damage I'll have to close the gym for the rest of the day while I take them to get treated and since I'm sure your Pokémon need treatment to maybe we could hang out until they're fully healed" Roxanne said her blush getting slightly worse.

"Sure that sounds fun how about we get something to eat I'm starving" Marcus grinned.

"Sounds good to me come on" Roxanne smiled leading him back out the gym locking the door behind them and switching the sign to closed she started to lead him through the town. "So over there is the Pokémon trainer school where I learned everything I know"

"Wow that must've been fun, having battles every days" Marcus said impressed at the size of the building.

"Actually it was mostly Pokémon battle theory…thinking back on my school days we rarely ever battled" Roxanne admitted a bit sheepishly.

"I see…I for one learn better by actually doing something than reading about it. I mean I studied a lot after my accident since I really couldn't move around much" Marcus said was they continued walking to the Pokémon center.

"What do you mean accident" Roxanne asked curiously.

"Well a couple years ago I ended up in a mock battle with another trainer when one of their Pokémon moves went wrong it ended up blowing me off a cliff. I ended up breaking both my legs and having to take two years to recover" Marcus explained.

"Wow I'm surprised you still became a trainer an event like that could have easily traumatized you into being terrified of Pokémon" Roxanne said shocked that even after such an accident Marcus was able to develop such a strong bound in just a few days.

"Yeah I guess that was possible but I don't think I could ever blame the Pokémon when it was clearly the trainers fault" Marcus frowned.

"I see well there's the Pokémon Center so what do you say we drop off our Pokémon and go grab a bite to eat" Roxanne smiled.

"Yeah sounds good" Marcus agreed.

"Welcome to the Rustboro City Pokémon Center how may I help you today" Nurse Joy asked as they entered.

"Would you mind healing our Pokémon our battle got kind of intense" Roxanne said.

"Wow Roxanne it's rare to see your Pokémon in such bad shape this young man must've really made you go all out" Nurse Joy said taking her Pokeballs.

"Yeah and then some it's been a while since I've had to give up a badge to someone" Roxanne sighed.

"Wow he actually beat you, I guess he does look pretty strong…pretty cute too if you ask me" Nurse Joy smirked making both of them blush.

"Wha I mean…yeah he is but…I mean ugh just heal my Pokémon" Roxanne said flustered.

"Of course I guessing you also need your Pokémon healed as well" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Yeah" Marcus said handing over his Pokeballs.

"Alright come back in a few hours and your Pokémon will be as good as new" Nurse Joy said handing their Pokeballs over to a Chansey.

"Okay now that handled how about some lunch" Marcus said as his stomach growled.

"Okay follow me I know a pretty good café that's not far from here" Roxanne said taking the lead once again.

"Bye you two have fun on your date" Nurse Joy yelled as they walked out the door making them blush once again. Roxanne lead them away from the Pokémon Center walking at a leisurely pace through town the two of them having to stop every now and then for Roxanne to talk to a fan of hers. After about fifteen minutes the duo came to a small pink and blue café with a small wooden sign hanging on the door that read 'Jasmine's Place'.

"Hello welcome to Jasmine's place how may I he-, oh Roxanne it's you again how are you" A blonde haired blue eyes waitress about two years older than the teens smiled.

"Hey Jasmine I'm good just taking the rest of the day off while my Pokémon get healed" Roxanne answered as Jasmine lead her to her usual table.

"Huh that's rare someone strong must have challenged you huh" Jasmine inquired.

"Yea I'll say this guy right here put up one hell of a fight I wasn't expecting to have to cough up a badge when our battle was done" Roxanne said sitting down at a small table for two in front of a bay window. It seemed Jasmine who it seemed hadn't even noticed Marcus following them until Roxanne said some turned to him in shock.

"You really beat Roxy" She asked.

"Yeah it was a really tough battle though" Marcus smiled sitting down in the other chair.

"In that's case consider everything on the house it's not often that Roxy losses plus the winnings and badge she owes you I'm sure she could use a small treat" Jasmine giggled was Roxanne let out a heavy sigh.

"Thanks a lot" Marcus said gratefully.

"No problem" Jasmine smiled. "Now what can I get you two to drink"

"I'll have raspberry lemonade" Roxanne said quickly.

"In that case I'll think I'll try your blackberry lemonade" Marcus said after a quick look through the menu.

"Alright you two I'll be right back" Jasmine smiled.

"So I'm guessing you come here often huh Roxy" Marcus grinned.

"Jasmine and I attended trainer school together we were actually both up for the position of Gym leader but she decided to open up a café instead… it's a shame to she was actually a really good trainer" Roxanne said looking out the bay window.

"Sometimes people just have something that calls to them" Marcus said.

"Like being a Pokémon trainer" Roxanne smirked.

"I guess so" Marcus shrugged.

"Oh come on cut the cool guy act I can tell from the way you've trained your Pokémon you love this don't you" Roxanne poked his cheek. "Although the fact that you have two anthros makes me wonder…you're not a Pokephile are you" she whispered.

Marcus raised his eyebrows "So what if I am Pokephila isn't illegal and Human Pokémon relationships aren't that uncommon especially among trainers".

"I'm not saying I have anything against it…even if some trainers won't admit it most of us at least fool around with our Pokémon at some point. Hell one time at Trainer Camp a bunch of girls decided to jump a Nidoking" Roxanne shrugged.

"Oh really and how was that" Marcus asked interested.

"Oh I wasn't part of it but from the stories I heard apparently it was one hell of a time" Roxanne blushed.

"Huh…well I haven't done anything with my Pokémon even though I'm not opposed to it" Marcus admitted.

"I see so what do you like more human females or Pokémon females" Roxanne asked.

"I think I like both equally" Marcus answered truthfully.

"Geez Flannery really was being honest when she said you're an open person" Roxanne said sitting back in her chair. Thanking Jasmine as she delivered their drinks and ordering their food before continuing their conversation.

"I still have my secrets just like everyone else" Marcus said sipping his Lemonade.

"Oh really…like what" Roxanne asked. Before Marcus could answer his Pokenav rang wondering if Kairas had had handled the business he needed to take care of Marcus answered and was surprised to hear a female screaming in his ear.

"Marcus Kale your red eyed bastard why didn't you tell me the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia was coming to my town and how the hell do you know her anyway" Flannery's voice came through the ear piece making Marcus wince.

"Flannery how did you even get this number" Marcus asked confused.

"How do you think Cynthia gave it to me" Flannery yelled.

"How the hell did she get it" Marcus asked.

"Hey there remember me…I might have snuck and taken down your Pokenav number when you weren't looking" Cynthia's voice came from the Pokenav.

"Geez I can't look away from you for a second can I" Marcus sighed.

"Hehe nope…anyway how's your journey so far" Cynthia asked.

"Well I just won my first gym badge today so I guess pretty good" Marcus answered.

"What no way seriously you only left a few days ago and you already beat Roxanne" Flannery yelled.

"Yeah he sure did" Roxanne jumped in since Flannery and Cynthia were talking loud enough for half the café to hear.

"Roxanne what are you doing with Marcus" Flannery asked.

"Well it not often I lose especially to such a cute guy, can't blame me for wanting to get to know him a bit better" Roxanne smirked

"Oh I sense a lovers spat coming on" Cynthia laughed.

"Listen here you little hussy-"

"Flannery be nice, there are other people around us and I'd hate for someone to overhear embarrassing things about Lavaridge's Gym Leader" Marcus said in a threatening tone.

"Y-y-you wouldn't" Flannery stuttered.

"Try me" Marcus smirked.

"Damn it Marcus you're supposed to be on my side" Flannery pouted.

"Too bad Flannery looks like he's mine now" Roxanne goaded.

"Just wait till your ass gets back to Lavaridge I'm going to beat you senseless you ungrateful bastard" Flannery yelled.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone you like" Cynthia teased.

"I don't like him, I hate him he's a freaking idiot argh" Flannery screamed.

"Oh I love it when you act all tsundere" Cynthia squealed.

"Ugh get off me I need to punch something" Flannery yelled.

"Oh looks like she mad…oh well anyway Marcus, congratulations on your first gym badge if you keep up this pace you'll be challenging the Sinnoh League in no time." Cynthia said sounding more like the Champion that she was.

"Of course like I said last time we met I get to take you out for ice cream after I win" Marcus smirked.

"That's only if you win though" Cynthia challenged.

"I'll win just try not to lose in the meantime…I'd hate for someone else to steal my date away from me" Marcus grinned.

"O-of course I won't lose, you just worry about beating the Honen league I've battled their champion a few times and he's tough" Cynthia said.

"So who's stronger between the two of you" Marcus asked.

"Now Marcus what kind of Champion would I went around spreading rumors about what champion was stronger than the other…all I say is he's never taken me out for ice cream" Cynthia smirked.

"I see, in that case enjoy the rest of your vacation and don't worry about Flannery she'll calm down after some training and a dip in the hot spring" Marcus said.

"Oh that's right I have a hot sand treatment scheduled in a few minutes talk to later" Cynthia hung up.

"Geez I swear she gotta be the most eccentric champion I've met" Marcus sighed.

"Well what do you except she's on vacation she's got to be able to have a little fun every now and then" Roxanne smiled. "Although I'm more interested in how popular you are with the girls"

"Haha I have no idea what you're talking about after all my pheromones only work on female Pokémon" Marcus shrugged.

'Yeah I wonder about that' Roxanne thought to herself as she gazed at him. Soon after the Pokenav conversation ended their food came and they enjoyed a nice lunch after which they both tipped enough to cover their meal and then some before departing the café after saying goodbye to Jasmine and thanking her for the meal and heading towards the Pokémon center.

"Oh you two are back, it looks like you had fun on your date" Nurse Joy teased as they walked into the Pokémon Center laughing.

"It wasn't really a date" Marcus scratched the back of his head.

"At least not officially" Roxanne smiled giving him a playful bump with her hip.

"Well regardless your Pokémon are ready to be picked up" Nurse Joy smiled placing two tray with two Pokeballs a piece on the counter. Each of them grabbed their Pokeballs before thanking Nurse Joy and heading back outside.

"Hey you wanna head to a nearby park" Roxanne asked.

"Sure looks like we still have an hour or so of daylight left and it's not that cold out" Marcus nodded. The park they went to was a small grassy area in the north side of the city around a small water fountain since the sun was almost completely set there weren't many people around. "This is pretty nice…you mind if I let my girls out to play" Marcus asked.

"Of course not I was just thinking the same thing" Roxanne smiled throwing her Pokeballs in the air releasing her Geodude and Nosepass.

"Alright girls come on out" Marcus yelled releasing Zorua, Riolu, and Ralts. "Go ahead and have some fun for a while" Marcus smiled.

"You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves as well" Roxanne said. The two of them watched as their Pokémon rushed off to play, leaving them alone to enjoy to dying sunset.

"You know Marcus I had a really nice time today" Roxanne smiled as they walked around a small pathway that went around the edge of the park.

"I did to our battle was a lot of fun not to mention the café and this park seems like a nice way to end the day" Marcus agreed.

"Yeah it's not often that us gym leaders get time off to just enjoy ourselves and have a good time" Roxanne sighed.

"You guys really have it rough huh" Marcus said glancing over at her.

"Yeah it's a tough job but someone has to do it" Roxanne nodded. "Hey I was thinking we exchange Pokenav numbers since I had a lot of fun with you today and it think it would be kind of sad if we couldn't talk anymore" Roxanne blushed.

"Of course I was just going to ask you for your number since it might be a while until I'm back in town and I'd hate for use not to be able to talk while I'm traveling" Marcus agreed. The two quickly exchanged information before grinning at each other. "Well Marcus I think it's about time we stop beating around the bush don't you" Roxanne said reaching into her shirt and feeling around in her cleavage.

Marcus blushed as he watched her "I mean I've never really been into exhibitionism but if that's what you're into" Marcus said fiddling with his belt buckle.

"What are you talking about" Roxanne said pulling out small band of money and a badge from between her breast.

"Oh that's what you were doing" Marcus said suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"Someone has a dirty mind" Roxanne teased. "Anyway Marcus Kale a present you with the Stone Badge as proof of your victory here in Rustboro as your winnings of 5,000 Poke bucks" Roxanne said handing over the said items.

"Awesome" Marcus said putting his badge in the case and the money in his pocket.

"Also there's something special I want to give you" Roxanne blushed.

"What is i-" Marcus was cut off as Roxanne leaned forward and captured his lips. After a minute of two she broke the kiss. "Good luck on your next gym battle" she said before turning and running off with her Pokémon following her leaving Marcus stunned.

It wasn't until Zorua yanked on his pants that he came back to reality. "Huh…oh what's wrong girls" Marcus asked as all his Pokémon had their arms crossed giving him a sad expression. "Do you want a reward for your battle today and all the hard training you've been doing". His Pokémon nodded fervently as he kneeled down in front of them. "Alright just name it and it's yours assuming I can afford it that is" Marcus smiled.

"Zor Zorua rua Zor" Zorua said pointing at Marcus then to her lips with a noticeable blush.

"Huh you want a kiss" Marcus asked making sure he wasn't misinterpreting things.

"Zorua" Zorua nodded.

"Is that what you all want" Marcus asked.

"Ralts Ralts" Ralts nodded with an excited cry.

Riolu blushed deeply but also nodded not willing to back down and let some human or her teammates get ahead of her.

"Alright than come here" Marcus smiled. First up was Zorua leaning forward he gave her a thirty second kiss noting how soft and sweet her lips were before pulling away. Next was Ralts whose lips were a bit firmer than Zorua's but also sweeter. Last up was Riolu whose lips were slightly softer than Ralts and tasted like mint surprisingly. "There you go" Marcus said pulling back with a slight blush he was glad that no one had been around to see what he had done. It wasn't that he was ashamed he just didn't want people to think he was trying to form a harem of Pokémon.

"I guess the only thing left to do is figure out a way to get to the next gym" Marcus frowned as he had no idea how he was going to get to Dewford Town. As he wondered if there was a boat nearby he could use his Pokenav rang. "Well aren't I popular today" he thought out loud before answering.

"Hey Marcus its Kairas so remember you said if I ever needed anything to call well…-"

 **AN: Alright so how was that for a chapter Marcus won his first gym battle and showed off some of his Pokémon's new moves with all the experience their gaining it won't be long before they start evolving. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is looking forward to the next one so until next time let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yo Kairas what's up man" Marcus yelled as he saw the odd eyed teen leaning up against a tree by one of the pathways that lead into the Petalburg Woods.

"Hey man how'd your gym battle go" Kairas asked. Marcus smirked pulling out his badge case and opening it to show Kairas his newly acquired Stone badge. "Nice job, good to know all that training we did paid off"

"Yeah and even with all the training it was still a close battle even with Riolu's type advantage" Marcus sighed.

"Yeah gym leaders are always pretty tough" Kairas nodded.

"Yeah…anyway what did you call me out here for" Marcus asked.

"Oh yeah about that…have you heard of a radical group of Pokémon activist called team Aqua" Kairas asked.

"Yeah apparently, they're clashing pretty bad with Team Magma I've heard a couple trainers and Pokémon have already been injured because they've been getting caught up in their scuffles" Marcus answered.

"Yeah though in my opinion they're not as bad as team rocket in the sense that they don't try to steal other trainers Pokémon, but still they've been gaining a lot of backing and members recently and I don't know about you but I have a feeling that whatever they're planning it can't be good" Kairas frowned.

"It never is when it comes to organizations like theirs…I mean seriously between team Rocket, team Aqua and team Magma how many crazed lunatics are out there" Marcus sighed.

"If you think they're bad just wait till you go to Sinnoh" Kairas laughed.

"Geez, kinda makes you wonder what the hell the police are doing with all these cults and evil organizations popping up all over the place." Marcus scowled.

"Who knows" Kairas shrugged. "Anyway the reason I called you is because it seems that a handful of Team Aqua members have set up shop back on Route 104 near the entrance of the Petalburg Woods and are trying to charge trainers a ridiculous fee in order to pass their make shift blockade" Kairas informed.

"I see so I'm guessing you want my help in busting up their toll road set up" Marcus asked.

"That's right" Kairas nodded.

"Fuck yeah let's go kick some ass" Marcus said slamming his fist into his palm.

"Haha I knew I could count on you" Kairas smirked.

"Of course what are friends for after all" Marcus grinned.

"True but don't think you're getting nothing out of this those Team Aqua members have a pretty nice boat docked by that old cottage we passed yesterday and I'm sure you were planning on heading to Dewford Town next right…so are you thinking what I'm thinking" Kairas said with a devious grin.

"First we kick their asses then we steal their boat and leave them stranded" Marcus smirked liking Kairas plan more and more as time went on.

"Exactly" Kairas confirmed.

"Okay so what are we waiting for" Marcus asked charged up and ready to throw down.

"Let's wait for the sun to set completely we might be able to take a few of them out under the cover of darkness before they can use any Pokémon that way we can save our Pokémon's strength for when we really need it" Kairas explained.

"So you're suggesting we try to take out as many members as we can by ourselves, before they figure out what's going on and try to gang up on us with their Pokémon…I like the strategy but can you actually fight" Marcus asked.

"I'm not traditionally trained but trust me I can hold my own in a fight what about you" Kairas asked.

"I trained with Flannery at her Grandfathers gym and dojo since I was young so not to brag but I'm pretty good" Marcus replied.

"Okay then it looks like we have the plan set so how about letting our Pokémon in on our agenda that way they can be ready to go at a moment's notice" Kairas suggested.

"Sounds good there's a park on the other side of town that should be empty by now, so how about we head over there that way no one well freak out about you having a Darkrai" Marcus said.

"Good idea let's go" Kairas agreed grabbing his bag from the ground and throwing it over his shoulder. After about a fifteen minute walk the two teens arrived at the park right as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon.

"Alright looks like the coast is clear, come on out" Marcus yelled throwing his three Pokeballs in the air. Yelling in surprise when his Pokémon tackled him almost knocking him over.

"Come on out everyone" Kairas yelled throwing his four Pokeballs forward releasing his team.

"Looks like someone getting along better with his team" Darkrai smiled as she hovered over to Kairas side.

"Yeah they're still a handful at times though…come on girls I need you to pay attention to what Kairas and I have planned." Marcus said trying to keep his Pokémon from glomping and rubbing up against him, but was having little success until a clever idea struck him. "If you girls don't listen you won't get a special reward for making sure that our plan works" Marcus smirked as Zorua, Riolu and Ralts quickly got off of him and saluted ready to hear what he had to say.

"Cool trick I might have to try that one day when these girls are a little too playful" Kairas chuckled.

"As if you don't like it" Darkrai teased floating around him to drape her arms around his neck making his other Pokémon puff their cheeks out and pout.

"Alright if everyone's comfortable let's get started. So Kairas has found out that some Team Aqua thugs are in the Petalburg Woods and Route 104 preventing trainers from entering or leaving the area without paying a hefty toll. Obviously, we can't just stand by and let them get away with this, so we are gonna teach those bastards a lesson they'll never forget." Marcus growled.

"That's right the plan is for Marcus and myself to sneak into the Petalburg Woods from this side and make our way through taking out as many Team Aqua members as we can before they can use their Pokémon. Hopefully we can pick them off one by one until we reach Route 104 no doubt there will be a handful there guarding the entrance or at least a more experienced enforcer ready to challenge the stronger trainers that are trying to get through and that's where you all come in" Kairas continued with the plan.

"It's gonna be an all-out battle at that point and we're gonna need all of you to give it your all to be able to overpower them" Marcus said.

"Ralts Ral Ralts" Ralts chirped saying that it should be easy for them to overpower simple thugs with Darkrai's help.

"Sorry but I have another mission for Darkrai there's a boat docked at the cottage on the shore her job will be to secure and prep the boat so we can make our escape" Kairas explained.

"Zorua Zor" Zorua said pumping her claws up and down saying that she was ready to go. All the other Pokémon also cheered stating that they were ready to show those Team Aqua thugs who was boss.

"Alright Marcus you ready" Kairas asked as the two were currently crouched down behind a large bush, in front of which were two team Aqua members having a rather loud conversation about what would be better to fuck between a Gardevoir and Lopunny.

"Yeah let's do it I'll distract one of them and you take out the other" Marcus said getting Kairas to nod before he crept away. Marcus stealthily made his way about 20 yards to the right of the two idiots before deliberately shaking the bush he was behind and jumping behind a nearby tree. Just as planned he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the tree.

'Geez these guys must really be a bunch of idiots if they didn't even think to bring any flashlights or night vision goggles' Marcus thought to himself as the Team Aqua grunt walked right by him. Marcus skillfully gave him an elbow to the back of the neck knocking him out cold.

"Well that was easy enough better get back and see how Kairas is doing" Marcus said making his way back.

"Alright I guess we can keep moving" Marcus said seeing that Kairas had taken care of the other grunt and dragged him behind the bush.

"Yeah it doesn't seem like there are too many other grunts around we should be able to sneak past most of them until we get closer to the exit to route 104" Kairas nodded.

Kairas had been right as the two were able to sneak their way past a handful of scattered grunts without having to get physical with anyone else.

"Is it just me or did that feel a little too easy" Marcus said as they cautiously approached the exit.

"No it's not just you the lack of grunts can only mean that Team Aqua has someone strong waiting on the other side of the tree line" Kairas said stopping and pulling out Darkrai's Pokeball before releasing her. "Alright Darkrai you know what to do right".

"Of course" Darkrai nodded before flying off and disappearing in the night sky.

"I know this is all part of the plan but are you sure it was wise to send off your most powerful Pokémon when we have no idea how strong our next opponent will be" Marcus said.

"Whoever they are I doubt they can handle both of us…but if you're worried you can always hide behind me" Kairas joked.

"Yeah right as if I'd run away from a battle…let's go get this thing started" Marcus said cracking his knuckles.

"So how do you wanna do this you wanna take em by surprise or-"Kairas was cut off as a girls scream echoed through the woods.

"We need to move now" Marcus yelled rushing towards the sound of the scream with Kairas right on his heels.

The two emerged from the forest to see a man in his late teens to early twenties wearing Team Aqua colored clothing consisting of dark blue cargo pants with white and blue sneakers and a blue short-sleeve tee shirt with the Team Aqua logo on the front he had blue hair and cerulean eyes. He was holding a girl about a year younger than them by the arm she had light brown hair that was split into two large bangs on each side of her face that fell past her shoulders with the top being wrapped in a red bandana.

"What the Hell are you doing" Marcus growled his fist clenched tightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing this little tramp lost our Pokémon battle and doesn't have enough money to pay the toll…so I'm going to make her pay me another way" The man smirked evilly.

Taking a closer look at her Marcus could see that the girl was very developed for her age with her body already having some very womanly curves. Gritting his teeth, it took everything he had for Marcus not to rush over and knock all the man's teeth down his throat. While the idea held a certain temptation, Marcus had dealt with his type before and already knew the best way to handle this sort of situation. Pulling out the roll of money Roxanne had given him earlier Marcus held it up watching the man's eyes following it hungrily.

"You really are the worst type of scum aren't you" Marcus said coldly.

"What was that you little bastard" The man growled.

"I believe what my friend was trying to politely say was that you're the most pathetic, worthless, and cowardice piece of shit we've ever come across" Kairas said with distaste.

"What you punks think you can take me" The man laughed.

"Obviously, you can't be that strong considering your extorting trainers that have just begun their journey and are just trying to make it to their first gym battle…but I'll make you a deal beat us in a battle and you can have all of this" Marcus said lightly tossing the roll of money into the air.

"I'll even double it" Kairas said pulling out a similar sized roll of cash.

"You know I've met a lot of cocky brats in my day but you two take the fucking cake…alright since you seem so willing to part with it I'll enjoy taking your money" The man smirked throwing the brown-haired girl to the ground. "Try to run and I'll crush your Torchic's Pokeball" The man snarled dropping the Pokeball to the ground and putting his foot on top of it to emphasize his point, before turning his attention back to Marcus and Kairas.

"Alright boys let's do this let's go Poliwrath, Cloyster" The man yelled calling out his two strongest Pokémon. "The name's Lurk by the way remember that when you're crying home to your mommies".

"Looks like he was more than just tough talk" Marcus said as he grabbed Ralts Pokeball.

"Doesn't matter we can take him" Kairas said grabbing Snivy's Pokeball.

"Let's go" both teens yelled throwing their Pokeballs into the air.

Snivy and Ralts let out their battle cries as they appeared.

"Going for a type advantage I see, you boys aren't as dumb as you look" Lurk frowned.

"It should only take Darkrai a few minutes to get the boat ready to go hopefully by now she's putting anyone on board asleep with Hypnosis" Kairas said under his breath so only Marcus could hear. "We just have to keep him busy until then"

"Got it…but we can't just leave that girl there with him holding her Pokémon hostage" Marcus frowned.

"Once Darkrai gets the ship moving I can have Charmander use smoke screen you think you can take care of her and her Pokémon when that happens" Kairas asked quietly.

"Of course, I'm gonna enjoy knocking his teeth down his throat while I'm at it" Marcus cracked his knuckles. "Now let's get this started Ralts use Psybeam on Poliwrath" Marcus commanded.

"Ralts Ral" Ralts quickly charged the psychic attack and fired it at Poliwrath.

"Counter it with Water gun" Lurk commanded and the two attacks clashed with Poliwarth's quickly overpowering Ralt's.

"Snivy use vine whip to pull Ralts out of the way" Kairas ordered.

"Quick Cloyster use ice beam and hit em both" Lurk smirked.

"Ralts use Light screen quick" Marcus ordered.

In the span of a few seconds Snivy reeled in Ralts saving her from being hit by the powerful 'Water Gun' only to put both of them in the path of Cloyster's ice beam which would deal massive damage or possibly freeze them if it hit. Lucky seconds before impact Ralts was able to cast 'Light Screen' and protect them from the majority of incoming damage.

"Huh not bad runts but you two are obviously no match for me" Lurk laughed.

"This battles only getting started, Ralts use Disarming Voice on Cloyster" Marcus threw his arm forwards.

"Ralts Ral" Ralts attack caught Cloyster off guard and Kairas was quick to follow up.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado on Cloyster" Kairas commanded.

"Sniv" Snivy growled as she charged a massive attack.

"Poliwrath intercept it with ice beam" Lurk ordered, Poliwrath quickly let lose a powerful ice beam attack.

"Ralts counter it with Psybeam" Marcus quickly ordered.

A massive explosion ensued as the two beam attacks clashed forcing every trainer to cover their eyes with their arms as dust was thrown across the battlefield.

Suddenly Snivy jumped through the smoke launching the Leaf Tornado at Cloyster who took a direct hit sending it high into the air.

"Great job Snivy now use Vine Whip and slam Cloyster into the ground" Kairas yelled.

"Not so fast Cloyster use Blizzard" Lurk grinned. Marcus and Kairas gritted their teeth as ice cold winds ravaged the battlefield damaging both Ralts and Snivy who was starting to look ragged after using so much energy combined with the damage she had taken.

"Ralts use heal pulse on Snivy" Marcus commanded hoping to keep Snivy in the fight as long as possible.

"Sniv Snivy" Snivy chirped thankful for having some of her energy and health restored.

"Thanks for the support" Kairas said giving Marcus a thumbs up.

"No problem, for a scumbag the guys got some skill" Marcus frowned. He hated to admit it but without Darkrai they were struggling to keep up with Lurk's more powerful Pokémon. 'We need a way to deal a lot of damage to at least one of his Pokémon or he'll eventually just wear us down' Marcus thought trying to figure out a plan to come away victorious.

"Yo Kairas you think Snivy could hit one of them with solar beam" Marcus asked as an idea formed in his head.

"Maybe if she had enough time to charge it, we haven't spent a lot of time on the move so she'd be a sitting duck during the charge phase of the attack" Kairas answered.

"Don't worry about to charge phase I have a plan" Marcus smirked.

Kairas nodded "Snivy use Solar Beam".

"Sniv" Snivy yelled starting to gather as much energy as it could as quickly as possible.

"I see you two are finally getting desperate, looks like it's time to bring this battle to an end. Cloyster use Ice beam, Poliwrath use ice punch both of you aim at Snivy." Lurk yelled.

Marcus couldn't help a wide grin as he was Lurk would focus on Snivy leaving his Ralts free for the next part of his plan. "Ralts use Psychic on Snivy to launch her into the air" Marcus yelled.

Snivy was surrounded by a light blue outline as she was suddenly tossed high into the air, causing both attacks she was about to receive head on to miss.

"Alright Snivy their wide-open use Solar Beam full power on Poliwrath" Kairas grinned.

"Sniv Snivyyy" Snivy growled firing the green beam of pure solar energy right at Poliwrath, having no time to dodge it was engulfed in an explosion as it took the attack head on.

"Alright looks like it worked" Marcus cheered as the smoke cleared to reveal a knocked out Poliwrath.

"Damn brats you think you're clever huh, I'll show you come out Feraligatr" Lurk screamed he withdrew his Poliwrath.

"Hey that's not fair" the brown-haired girl yelled seeing the older man breaking the rules established at the beginning of the match.

"Fuck the rules, this isn't an official match anyway I can do whatever I want" Lurk laughed darkly.

"I figured he wouldn't play fair…on well looks like we distracted him long enough anyway" Kairas grunted nudging Marcus who grinned seeing the boat behind Lurk start to move forward away from the docks.

"Wait what the HELL!" Lurk yelled seeing his boat take off without him. "What are those idiots doing"

"Alright it time to run, Charmander come out and use smoke screen" Kairas commanded while returning Snivy to her ball.

Suddenly the battlefield was covered in thick soot colored smoke. Quickly returning Ralts to her ball Marcus rushed forwards through the smoke. Surprising the older man as he emerged out of nowhere quickly whipping his right leg and a hard round-house kick he nailed Lurk in the stomach. Lurk couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise as the wind was knocked out of him, being a stockier guy he has always been pretty tough. The kids legs felt like they were made of stone unfortunately he didn't have much time to think about it as he took a knee to the face knocking him flat on his ass.

Marcus felt around on the ground for a moment before finding the girls Pokeball and then grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the smoke. "Let's go" Marcus yelled as he saw the boat about to completely leave to dock and ran after it dragging the girl along with him, not that she was complaining about being dragged along by her handsome white haired savior.

"Hurry the hell up" Kairas yelled from the deck of the boat.

"You think I'm gonna let you fuckers get away that easy, Feraligatr use Hyperbeam" Lurk growled holding his bloody mouth.

"What the hell is he trying to do, kill us" The girl scream as the attack quickly caught up with them as they got near the end of the dock.

"Well he was planning on raping you before we showed up so I wouldn't be that surprised. Now Jump" Marcus yelled leaping off the end of the dock as the Hyperbeam exploded right behind them.

Marcus made the jump managing to grab on to the railing the girl however didn't get as good as a leap and started to fall towards the sea before Marcus quickly reached down and grabbed her holding them both up with one arm. Luckily Kairas came to help before the red-eyed teen lost his grip, pulling them both on to the dock. The breathless trio collapsed onto the deck adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

"Well that was fun" Marcus finally breathed out after a few minutes of everyone catching their breath. Kairas just snorted slowly getting to his feet breathing out a sigh of relief as he looked back and saw Lurk fuming from the mostly destroyed dock. Kairas grinned as he promptly flipped the older scumbag off.

"Having fun" Marcus asked coming over to the odd eyed teen.

"Severs that bastard right, I just wished we could've called the police and had his and the rest of his sorry ass crew arrested" Kairas frowned.

"Give me a second I might know someone that can help us out" Marcus said selecting the audio call option on his Pokenav.

"Hey cutie missing me already" came Roxanne's voice making the crimson eyed teen blush slightly as Kairas gave him a sly grin.

"Yo Roxy I need a favor" Marcus asked.

"Hmmm what's in it for me" Roxy teased.

"I'll really owe you one" Marcus pleaded.

"Fine…but I want us to finish what we started in the park" Roxanne replied.

"Fine by me, just don't run away this time" Marcus smirked.

"Whatever, now what can I do for you" Roxanne asked.

"Well me and a friend of mine took out some team aqua goons and snatched their boat some of them are mostly likely still unconscious in the Petalburg Woods. Their Leader a man named Lurk we left stranded by that old cottage by the sea" Marcus explained.

"I'll let the local authorities know what happened. Geez Flannery really wasn't lying when she said you always seemed to find a way to get into trouble" Roxanne sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a magnet for trouble I already know I really owe you one" Marcus said thankfully.

"Yeah I'm the best I'll also give them a heads up about why you stole the boat that way you shouldn't be stopped on your way to Dewford. And Before you ask how I know where you're going it usually the next place people stop by after beating me since it's so far out of the way from the rest of the Towns and Cities with gyms. I figured since you were already in possession of a boat you'd kill two birds with one stone" Roxanne explained.

"I really appreciate the help Roxy" Marcus smiled.

"No problem, say hi to Flannery for me when you see her and you better kick her ass worse than you did mine or I'll never forgive you" Roxanne teased before hanging up.

"Someone's popular with the ladies" Kairas laughed.

"Oh shut it, anyway now that's been handled I think we need to introduce ourselves to our tagalong" Marcus said looking at the brown haired girl.

"Thank you both very much for saving me, my name's May" May bowed deeply to her two rescuers.

"No problem my names Kairas and the Casanova over there is Marcus" Kairas joked.

"It's nice to meet you May luckily we showed up when we did. You know most female trainers carry a knife or Taser until their Pokémon are strong enough to be used for self-defense" Marcus said.

"Yeah I was so excited about getting my starter that I kind of forgot the pepper spray my mom bought for me" May said scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hold on I might have something in my pack that could help" Kairas said before heading below deck where Darkrai was waiting and had taken his and Marcus's packs.

"Sooo, you know Roxanne and Flannery" May asked.

"Yeah Flannery and I are childhood friends and me and Roxanne hit it off after I beat her in a Gym battle and earned my first badge" Marcus smiled.

"Wow you must be a pretty experienced trainer to have beaten Roxanne" May said impressed.

"Not really I only started about a week ago, but I had plenty of hands on experience before then. Also, a lot of people don't know this, but Gym leaders are required to fight at the level of their challengers." Marcus explained.

"Wow I never knew that" May said shocked.

"Yeah the only time you really get to see a gym leader's real strength is when they battle against each other in tournaments or if you have almost every badge" Marcus said.

"Huh I guess that makes a lot of sense when you think about it" May nodded.

"Yeah otherwise it would be impossible for new trainers to start going after badges. Anyway, what made you decided to try and become a trainer" Marcus asked.

"Well I actually want to be a coordinator because my Mother was a famous coordinator back in the day" May explained.

"That's pretty kool" Marcus smiled making May blush a bit.

"What about you, if you're challenging all the gym leaders you must be trying to become the reginal champ" May said.

"Yeah something like that, I actually want to beat all the reginal champs and become the grand champion…it's only been done once before by some kid from the Kanto region and he hasn't been heard of for years" Marcus replied.

"Yeah, it's like he just disappeared off of the face of the earth, I heard a lot of rumors that he died training of Mt. Silver or something like that" May said with a small frown.

"I don't think that's true for someone as strong as him he's most likely waiting for someone else to follow in his footsteps and challenge him for his crown. Apparently he has a younger brother back in Palett town who's already challenging the Kanto league, I really hope I can cross paths with him one day" Marcus said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you will, hell you're already pretty strong and you'll only get stronger as you keep moving forward…I'll be sure to cheer for you as well" she said lowly glancing at him and blushing at the determined look on his face.

"Thanks, you're a sweet girl you know that" Marcus smiled.

"Haha you're pretty sweet yourself, playing my knight in shining armor" May said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, and what am I chopped liver" Kairas said coming up from below deck.

"Of course not, how could I forget about you, both of you fought really well together I take it you guys have been traveling together for a while" May said quickly waving her hands hoping not to offend the other male.

"Thanks, but we only just met a few days ago though I think we both agree we hit it off rather well" Kairas smirked. "Here keep this with you from now on it's a bit old but still sharp as hell" Kairas said handing over a 6in knife in a sheath. "It was made from an old Scyther's blade after it had passed away".

"Wow this is awesome" May said excitedly pulling the blade out and admiring the craftsmanship before sheathing it and strapping it onto her belt.

"Part of me wants to ask you where you got that and another part of me knows that you won't answer with the whole truth so it doesn't really matter" Marcus frowned.

"Hey a guy's gotta have some secrets" Kairas said defensively.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to pry your entitled to your privacy" Marcus said putting his hands up.

"Thanks man" Kairas smiled.

"Alright well I don't know about you two but I'm pretty fucking beat so there are two rooms below deck and a pull-out bed in the helm or whatever the hell that place is by the steering wheel" Kairas yawned.

"I'm guessing you want to sleep up top" Marcus said giving Kairas a knowing look.

"Yeah that would be for the best you know sleeping under the stars and all that" Kairas said giving Marcus a small nod.

"Alright well May I think we've all had enough excitement for one day so I'm gonna head to bed" Marcus yawned stretching out his tired muscles.

"Yeah right behind you" May said following red eyed teen. "Night Kairas" She yelled before heading down the steps after the odd eyed teen mumbled 'Night' back.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning" Marcus said about to head into the small room to the right before May grabbed his arm.

"Umm sorry I know this is sudden but I have a request" May said looking down with a small blush.

"Sure what is it…I'm pretty much down for anything" Marcus said his mind slightly slipping into the gutter after seeing the way May's shorts hugged her ass.

"I was wondering if you would help me train. I want to get stronger not only as a coordinator but as a person and seeing the way you handled that asshole Lurk, I figured you must know some type of self-defense or marital arts techniques" May asked. Although she didn't want to show it the prospect of what would've happened to her if the two boys hadn't have showed up scared her.

Marcus took a few seconds to think about it he'd never taught anyone before and he wasn't sure if he'd be a good teacher, but seeing the look on May's face he figured he could at least show her a few basic self-defense techniques. "Alright I'll show you a few things when we get to Dewford but I'm not just gonna be training you, I'll have my Pokémon help out with training your Torchic. The bond between trainer and Pokémon is built through shared experiences if your Pokémon sees how hard your working to better yourself I'm sure they will want to train just as hard" Marcus explained.

"Yeah your right alright I can't wait I'm so excited" May cheered.

"Haha just try to get some rest for now tomorrow I'll see if Kairas wants to help out with your training…if he hasn't disappeared by then." Marcus sighed saying the last part under his breath so May wouldn't hear him.

"Thanks Marcus you're the best" May quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before ducking inside the other room. "Good night Marcus" she said with a slight purr before shutting her door.

"Night" The shocked teen answered back before going into his own room and bedding down for the night. As he went to turn off the lamp by the bed his Pokeballs burst open and his girls jumped on top of him nuzzling into their beloved trainer. "Alright girls let's get some sleep we're going to need it for our next gym batter" Marcus said clicking off the light.

 **AN: Alright so there you guys and gals are Chapter four is finally complete. I hope that all of you enjoyed reading this chapter and are excited to see what's going to happen next. Shout out again to Darkrai's Prodigy for letting me use his O.C Kairas. Doing my best to try to balance out to romance/harem aspects of this story with the adventure and action so let me know how you guys feel. If you ever think I'm focusing too much on one aspect and not enough on another. As always review are greatly appreciated and more chapters will be coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As always I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter I'm doing my best to try to give all my story's and their readers the attention they deserve but with the limited time to write that I've had lately it has been getting harder to keep up with everything. Anyway this chapter includes a very small Lemon scene nothing to crazy just a little bit of fun and filler before Marcus's next gym battle I hope you all enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

May woke up early, she knew they would be arriving in Dewford Town soon and wanted to make sure Marcus was up as he had promised to train her. Once she made sure he was up she would go and check on Kairas, although he wasn't as approachable as Marcus was she still thought he was a good guy and he had battled to help her out which made him a friend in her book not to mention the knife he gave her. After using the small restroom to wash herself and change into her usual clothes she grabbed her small traveling bag and Pokeball. She walked across the hall seeing that Marcus door was cracked open she assumed he was already up and opened the door all the way. Blood rushed to her cheeks making her go bright red as Marcus had just gotten done washing himself, he was currently drying his very toned upper body. His cargo pants were unbuttoned and hanging dangerously low and his hair was wet and hung low slightly obscuring his crimson orbs.

"Oh, hey what's up May didn't see you there" Marcus smiled turning around to greet her, giving her an unobstructed view of his chest and abs.

"Sorry I didn't know you were still getting dressed, I promise I'm not a pervert or anything" May said waving her hands in front of her face.

"Haha it's fine you need to be embarrassed, especially if I'm going to be teaching you self-defense techniques you can't be shy" Marcus laughed putting on his usual shirt and situating is clothing so he was decent.

"Okay I'll do my best" May said with a smile.

"Good to know, alright let's go wake Kairas up" Marcus said leading her above deck. They found Kairas already fully awake and behind the wheel steering them towards the fast approaching speck of land that was Dewford Town.

"Good morning you two" Kairas greeted.

"Good morning" May returned.

"Sup man" Marcus greeted.

"Nothing much…it looks like we'll be docking at Dewford in less than an hour" Kairas informed the other two teens.

"I see, you gonna help me out with training the newbie" Marcus asked.

"I actually was planning on doing some training inside the caves on the island. I heard that there might be some rare stones and Pokémon inside them, besides I'm sure you can handle her training on your own." Kairas gave Marcus a sly smirk.

"Yeah though it might not hurt to do some training inside those caves before my gym battle" Marcus mused.

"But what about my training" May pouted.

"Don't worry how about I train you all of today then tomorrow I'll do some training in the caves. You can tag along so you can do some training as well, the next day I'll challenge the gym leader. After that we can spend two more days training on the island before we depart does that sound good to everyone" Marcus asked.

"Sounds good to me" Kairas agreed.

"Alright that sounds like I'll get plenty of training" May nodded.

"Good, for now let's relax and enjoy the rest of the trip" Marcus said lying on the deck and enjoying the sun.

The other two followed his lead and the trio relaxed until they were nearly at the docks. After Docking they decided to meet back at the Pokémon Center at nightfall. Kairas headed to the caves while Marcus and May headed towards a vacant section of the beach where they could train themselves and their Pokémon. "Alright before we being how about we let our Pokémon I know you Torchic must not have very much battling experience and my Pokémon can help it to build up its strength speed and endurance with some basic exercises" Marcus explained.

"Right, come on out Torchic" May commanded throwing her Pokeball into the air.

"Tor, Torchic" Torchic chirped.

"Let's go girls" Marcus yelled releasing his Pokémon.

"Zor, Zorua"

"Riolu, Rio"

"Ralts"

"Wow, you have two Anthros" May gasped.

"Yep these are my girls" Marcus chuckled as his three Pokémon jumped him.

"They seem really friendly" May smiled.

"They are…to be honest I've thought about naming them. Maybe it's just me but I feel like calling them by their species name doesn't make our relationship as intimate" Marcus yelped as Zorua nipped him on the neck.

"I agree completely, but me and Torchic haven't been partners that long and I'm not sure I could come up with a good name for her" May frowned a little.

"I can understand that, don't forget that you can also ask Torchic for her opinion. What do think girls how would you like to be named" Marcus asked. The answer he got was his three Pokémon tackling him to the ground and nuzzling his face and chest.

"Alright, Alright I'll take that as a yes now get off me so I can name you all" Marcus laughed.

"Riolu what do you think of the name Bella" Marcus asked.

"Rio, Riolu, lu" Riolu nodded with a huge smile.

"Zorua for you I was thinking about the name Lilith" Marcus looked at the shape shifting Pokémon.

"Zor, Zor" Zorua jumped up and down loving her new name.

"And Ralts would you mind if I called you Angel" Marcus asked.

"Ralts" the little Pokémon twirled happily.

"Alright then let's get your new names registered in my Pokedex" Marcus grinned opening his Pokedex and putting in the new information before scanning his newly named Pokémon.

"Trainer Marcus Kale has updated information for Pokémon Riolu, Zorua, and Ralts. Pokémon are now registered to trainer under the names Bella, Lilith and Angel." Marcus Pokedex announced in a computerized female voice.

"Alright looks like everything's all set. I want you girls to take Torchic and run her through some of the basic speed and strength drills we practice daily. Make sure she doesn't overdue it and if anything happens or any of you get hurt come get us right away okay" Marcus instructed. His three Pokémon nodded and went to grab Torchic and run off to train, Marcus stopped Bella before she could take off and bent down to be eye to eye with the small bipedal canine like Pokémon. "Bella I want you to take charge you're the most responsible one of the group and I want you to make sure the others don't get ahead of themselves" Marcus said petting her head.

"Rio, Riolu, Lu" Bella pumped her paws up and down.

"Good girl I see you all in an hour or two" Marcus gave her a small kiss on the forehead making her blush before running off to catch up with the others.

"You're really good with them. I always heard Anthro Pokémon are super hard to train but yours listen to you without question" May praised.

"Usually it is…but I'm a special case. Anyway, let's get started with some stretching the last thing we want to do is pull a muscle on the first day of training" Marcus advised.

The two of them spent the next few minutes stretching to make sure they were nice and limber. "Alright let's start with the basics, lesson one how to punch correctly. Show me how you normally make a fist" Marcus instructed.

May balled up her fist and showed them to Marcus. "Good now can you throw a couple punches at my hands" Marcus said holding out the palm of his hands towards her.

May nodded and threw a couple weak punches at his hands. "Your trying to get all your power from your arms if you want to throw a strong punch the power should generated from your hips just like when you kick. "Marcus gave a demonstration. May watch as he punched the air, she noted how his body flowed seamlessly. His punches were strong and precise yet he didn't try to jerk his body to make them more powerful like she had been doing.

"Alright let's practice your punches for a while and then we will move on to your kicks" Marcus said.

For the next half an hour they worked on her punches until she was at a level that Marcus was satisfied with after that she started to learn a few basic kicks which she found she was much better at. Four hours of training later and she had learned a few basic combinations of punches and kicks and a few grappling techniques.

"You're making great progress but how about we go ahead and take a break for now" Marcus said going over to his bag and pulling out two sports drinks and a few energy bars. He sat down in the warm sand leaning against a larger boulder. May followed his lead and sat next to him gratefully accepting one of the sports drinks and a couple energy bars.

"You're a really good teacher I already feel more confident in myself" May said after taking a few large gulps of her drink.

"Thanks Flannery's Grandfather never did go easy on us…good to know that all that pain and suffering was worth it in the end" Marcus chuckled.

"I guess it helps when your super fit" May giggled.

"Yeah I wasn't always in this good of shape though…I was actually a pretty chubby kid when my father got re-married to my step mother and moved us to Lavaridge." Marcus revealed.

"Really…what was that like" May asked she was very interested in knowing as much as she could about the young trainer that had already done so much for her.

"It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience at first. My father is an accomplished trainer and has one several battle tournaments though he's never competed in an actual league. After we moved to Lavaridge he pretty much left after a few days to continue his training for more battle tournaments since the prize money allowed him to take care of all of us rather well. Anyway, my older step-brother has always disliked me and my father he took every chance he could to torment me. I think he was always upset that I had my father's talent when it came to Pokémon. My step-Mother was kind so it was unbearable aside from the bullying from my brother and his friends." Marcus frowned. "Flannery was one of the few kids that didn't make fun of me for being chubby and eventually convinced me to start training with her at her grandfather's gym, not only with Pokémon but with my own body. Days and eventually years went by as I started to get better at fighting the teasing stopped and now I love training myself along with my Pokémon" Marcus smiled.

"That's so cool...I'm glad a met you and Kairas I feel like I owe both of you greatly." May sighed.

"Don't worry about it we just did what any decent person would" Marcus brushed it off.

"You two rescued a complete stranger, let me come with you, Kairas gave me his Scyther knife and your training not only to defend myself but your Pokémon are helping mine to get stronger. I'm pretty sure not many people would go that far…unless they were just trying to get on my good side to get in my pants" May looked over at Marcus with a teasing look.

"As if…this seems like a lot of work just to get you in bed" Marcus shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean, are you saying I'm not worth the effort" May yelled offended. When Marcus didn't answer her, her temper flared even higher. "Damnit, are you going to answer me or not"

"You could always try to beat the answer out of me" Marcus smirked cockily.

"Yahhh" May screamed as she tried to tackle him to the ground but he easily rolled her off him so she was pinned beneath him.

"Come on I taught you better than this" Marcus grunted as he tried to pin her arms down in the sand. May didn't calm down but she did start using her head…by slamming it into Marcus's stunning them both. May was able to kick him off her and went on the attack once again. She decided to try out her striking which they had spent most of their time working on. She threw punches and kicks in the patterns that Marcus had taught her which allowed him to easily predict what she would do next and counter by stepping inside her guard and delivering a quick open palm strike to her chest making her stumble back.

"Don't just attack me with the patterns that a showed you earlier make up your own improvise, adapt and overcome." Marcus instructed keeping a straight face. 'So Soft' his thoughts betrayed him as he couldn't help but note the softness and size of May's breast.

"Right" May nodded. Once again, she attacked him this time stringing together attacks at random occasionally trying to spin or jump during a punch or kick hoping to catch him off guard. Marcus was able to defend himself with moderate effort, May was still an amateur after all and her reflexes and reaction times weren't as high as his own not to mention her stamina and soon she had collapsed on the beach breathing heavily and sweating.

Marcus watched her chest raise and fall in the afternoon sun, she had done amazing for someone who didn't even know how to through a proper punch earlier in the day.

"Alright let's call it a day" Marcus said stripping out of his button down and tank top leaving him naked from the waist up.

"Wow what are you doing" May blushed.

"It's still warm out and we've worked up a good sweat I think a cool dip in the ocean is just what the doctor ordered." Marcus answered taking off his boots and undoing his belt. "Since there's no one around I don't think anyone will complain if I don't have proper swimwear." With that Marcus dropped his pants leaving him in his boxers. "Feel free to join if you like, we have to wait for our Pokémon to return anyway.

May couldn't take her eyes off him as he quickly ran into the water going deep enough that it was up to his waist before diving in. She couldn't help but blush at how physically attractive he was. Yes, he was handsome with a body to die for but he was also funny, kind, passionate, loyal, brave, selfless and so much more. She had only known him for a day and a half but she felt like she could trust him. After thinking over his offer for a few seconds she shrugged and stood up starting to undress herself. 'Fuck it, I'm young single and alone a hot guy. I deserve to have a little fun.' May stripped down to her light blue bra and panties before diving in after Marcus.

"How nice of you to join me" Marcus laughed as May swam over to him.

"I figured we could use a little fun before our Pokémon get back" May winked.

Marcus blushed doing his best to keep his mind clean. 'Geez when did I get so perverted' Marcus mentally shivered when he realized that his father and step-mother weren't exactly subtle about their alone time whenever his father had returned home to rest. May brought him back to reality by splashing him and then swimming off. Marcus quickly swam after her catching up with her after about fifty yards, he grabbed her foot and yanked her back towards him. May yelped and screamed as he grabbed her around the waist and dunked her.

May finally managed to get free after being dunked for a third time, she turned the tables on Marcus by tickling his ribs making it hard for him stay afloat. May tried to get his head in the water by climbing on his back, but that only ended in them grappling in the water as they fell over each other trying to throw the other off balance. Eventually their tussle forced them into the shallows, since they had already been training earlier their bodies were rather drained making them sloppy. May was no longer interested in winning their little match and instead was using the opportunity to feel Marcus up her hands glided over his well-developed chest and arms. This didn't go unnoticed by Marcus and he returned to favor his hands roamed May's smooth stomach and thighs as he pretended to try to pass her guard as she had her legs loosely wrapped around his waist to try and keep him where he was so he wouldn't get a full mount.

Like any healthy teenage boy, Marcus couldn't stop his body from reacting as their wet skin rubbed against one another. He tried to sit back on his heels to get so distance between their cores, without making it obvious what was going on. May however had no idea what he was doing and reacted on instinct trying to pull him back into her guard causing Marcus hardened member to grind hard against her thinly clad womanhood.

May yelped and bit her bottom lip but didn't lessen her legs grip on him. 'Feels like he's got more going on for him than his looks' May blushed as she felt Marcus's large bulge.

"You might want to let me go if you don't want me to get the wrong idea" Marcus said lowly resisting the urge to grind rub himself against her heated core.

"Who says you've got the wrong idea" May managed to keep her voice even and not squeak. Marcus locked eyes with her and slowly started to push against her, the underside of his cock grazing her lower lips and pressing against her clit. May moaned softly and Marcus groaned as he could feel how wet she was even through their underwear. May moaned louder as Marcus buried his face in her breast moving her bra out of, he latched onto her right nipple. May arched her back and started grinding her soaked pussy against his rock-hard member. The two were extremely lucky that no had come to their secluded section of the beach to fish or swim as they would have been heard halfway across the cove.

May couldn't help but drag her nails down Marcus back leaving scratches on his caramel skin. She was getting closer and closer with every passing second and all she could do was let out a scream as she finally came running her panties completely. She had extra but she hoped she wouldn't need them for what she was sure would happen next.

Unfortunately for the two horny teens future fun would have to wait as they sound of Pokémon yipping and chirping forced them to hurriedly get dressed.

"Hey girls" Marcus greeted as his Pokémon returned along with May's Torchic. "What's wrong" Marcus asked as his Pokémon gave him questioning looks while wrinkling their noses. They could smell May's scent all over Marcus as well and eyed the brown haired girl suspiciously along with a musky scent that indicated they had done more than just trained while they were away. This caused Lilith and Angel to circle the two trainers while sniffing them up and down while Bella looked up at her trainer with a slight pout.

"So, what did you girls manage to get done today" Marcus asked trying to get his Pokémon to focus on something else.

"Tor chic Tor" Torchic chirped stepping forward with new found confidence.

The small bird took a deep breath before unleashing a Flamethrower with a good amount of power behind it, bathing a medium sized stone in flame. Next, she jumped into the air before kicking the stone twice causing it to crack down the middle

"Amazing Torchic you learned Flamethrower and double kick, way to go girl" May cheered twirling the tiny orange bird around.

"Great job, you girls must have trained her really hard. I'm proud of all of you" Marcus rubbed and petted his Pokémon which immediately caused them to jump him.

"Rio Lu Lu" Bella barked waving her paws back and forth.

"What is it Bella, you've got something you want to show me" Marcus asked.

"Rio" Bella nodded before turning to the cracked stone and closing her eyes and focusing. She put her paws over top of each other and started creating a small sphere of pure Aura between them. After the Aura sphere reached the size of a bowling ball Riolu launched it at the stone causing it to explode into large chunks.

"Zorua Zor" Lilith yipped jumping into the air and coating both her claws in shadow and slicing through the chunks of rock.

"Nice moves girls I'm guessing you two learned those while training huh" Marcus praised. Angel looked down sadly as she had been the only one who hadn't learned a new move. "Don't worry girl, you already have an awesome move set and your species is known to grow slower than Bella's and Lilith's" Marcus said cheering up his little psychic type.

"Alright May how about a battle to see how much Torchic's Improved" Marcus asked.

"Let's do it" Mat agreed excitedly.

"Alright Lilith let's go" Marcus smirked as Angel and Bella took a step behind their trainer.

"Let's do this Torchic" May yelled as Torchic chirped ready for battle.

"Ladies first" Marcus grinned.

"If you insist Torchic use peck" May commanded.

"Lilith, meet it head on with Shadow claw" Marcus ordered.

Torchic and Lilith attacks clashed and fought for dominance for a few seconds before Lilith's superior strength overpowered Torchic and sent her flying backwards into the sand.

"Your gonna have to do better than that" Marcus grinned.

"We've got a lot more where that came from, right Torchic" May said getting fired up.

"Tor Tor" Torchic chirped.

"Alright let's hit em with Flamethrower" May shouted.

Torchic took a deep breath before letting lose a Torrent of flame.

"Lilith dodge it with Double team and attack with scratch" Marcus yelled.

Zorua instantly created dozens of copies that attack Torchic all at once.

"Torchic twirl and keep using Flamethrower" May said determined not to lose.

"Lilith get out of there" Marcus screamed, but it was too late and all the copy's as well as the original were engulfed in flames.

Zorua landed in the sand with her fur singed all over the place and slightly smoking but still able to battle. Marcus made a mental note to give her a bath later and trim all her brunt fur off as the smell was rather unpleasant.

"Lilith are you okay" Marcus asked.

"Zorua Zor" Lilith nodded.

"Alright let's try this again use double team then follow up with Hone Claws" Marcus commanded. Once again Dozens of Zorua's appeared with their claws glowing.

"Doing the same thing again won't help you beat me. Torchic twirl and use Flamethrower one more time" May said confidently.

"Lilith scatter and use Hone Claws again" Marcus ordered.

Lilith and all her copies quickly got out of the Flamethrowers range while using Hone Claws to increase their stats again.

"Don't let them get away Torchic use ember to get rid of the copies" May said not wanting to give Marcus a chance to recover. Marcus gritted his teeth as the Zorua Copies were whittled down to just the original in just a few seconds.

"Are you gonna keep running or just accept defeat" May grinned.

"You've got a long way to go before you can beat me Lilith get ready to use Shadow claw at full power" Marcus declared.

"ZORUA!" Lilith yipped both her claws coated themselves in dark energy.

"Torchic finish this fight with Double Kick" May yelled.

"Chic chic" Torchic chirped. As the two Pokémon charged at each other once again May was confident that she would walk away as the victor.

"Lilith, now use Shadow Claw on the sand" Marcus smirked.

Zorua didn't hesitate and dug one of her claws into the sand before whipping it forward at Torchic.

"Oh no" May frowned as she realized what Marcus plan had been.

The wave of sand obscure Torchic's vison causing her to miss her Double Kick attack and leaving her wide open to Lilith's attack, which sent to poor bird flying back almost forty feet until she crashed into the sand making a small crater the spirals in her eyes indicating that she was unable to continue battling.

"Looks like I win this one" Marcus grinned returning all his Pokémon.

"Yeah looks like it" May said a little sadly as she returned Torchic.

"Remember just like a told you during our spar you have to always think on your feet and try to outwit your opponent if you want to win." Marcus advised.

"I guess I still have a long way to go" May frowned.

"We all do even me and Kairas are still amateurs we just got lucky enough to have a chance to train together for a few days. I'm sure you will Improve a hell of a lot by the time we leave Dewford, I mean just look how much you've improved in one day" Marcus praised.

"Yeah your right you better not start slacking off or I'll surpass you pretty soon" May grinned.

"In your dreams…now let's head to the Pokémon center so we can get our Pokémon healed and rent our rooms for the week" Marcus said.

 _At the Pokémon center._

"Looks like you kids were training pretty hard today" Nurse Joy said with a mischievous smirk as the two teens walked in as the sun was setting their clothes covered and sand and just a disheveled as when they had first put them on.

"Yeah it was a pretty tiring day…if you could heal our Pokémon and give us two separate rooms that be great" Marcus said ignoring the slyly smirking nurse.

"Of course just hand over your Pokémon and I'll go grab you two room keys" Nurse Joy said sitting two separate trays on the counter in front of them. After they placed their Pokémon in the tray Nurse Joy handed them off to a Chansey that quickly took them to a healing room.

"You can pick them up in the morning now here are your room keys. Please do your best to not keep the other guest up all night" Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"W-w-what we wouldn't do anything like that geez" May said going beat red.

"We'll do our best" Marcus said giving Nurse Joy a small bow and wink.

"Oh, to be young again" Nurse Joy giggled and shooed them off.

"What the hell was that for" Marcus yelled as May smacked him in the back of the head as they walked down the hallway that lead to their rooms.

"You didn't have to go along with her teasing you know" May frowned.

"Yeah but it was more fun besides you should've seen your face" Marcus laughed.

"Whatever…are you sure we shouldn't have tried to find Kairas it might be dangerous for him to train in the caves at night alone" May said worriedly.

"If it was anyone else I'd agree with you…but Kairas can handle himself, trust me there's nothing in that cave that will give him too much trouble. Except for maybe a horny anthro legendary" Marcus said the last part to himself.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow bright and early for some training in the caves" May said her normal bubbly personality coming back.

"Yeah see you tomorrow…Good night Marcus said turning to walk to his room which was further down the hall.

Before he could take more than five steps however May grabbed him by the arm and gave him a quick peck on the lips before ducking inside of her room.

Marcus walked to his room with a goofy grin on his face. 'Damn it's great to be a Pokémon trainer'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone I'm here with another chapter. I know it's been a while but I do have good news. I plan of focusing on this story exclusively for a few more chapter at least to the point of Marcus Challenging Flannery. After that I will go back to my normal rotation but for now this story will be priority. Also I plan to include small lemon scenes in almost every chapter, most of the time these won't be very long just a bit of messing around here and there. They won't take the place of larger more romantic scenes but will just be little samplers to keep the more perverted of you (Including myself) entertained. I do have to say that this chapter might be somewhat choppy I started off with this big grand idea and was super excited I got halfway through the chapter in one day than completely forgot wtf I had planned when I woke up the next day so yeah I'm an idiot for not writing things down anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"Marcus don't you think we should take a break" May groaned, they had been in the caves for hours training and battling against wild Pokémon and other trainers that they had come across. Marcus had been using Angel for the majority of his battles and she had been doing extremely well she had only needed to be switched out a handful of times in order for her to recover her energy and didn't take any serious damage during her battles.

May was another story even with Torchic's new moves and increased stats she didn't have a lot of battle experience. In her first couple battles she didn't pace herself and Torchic either quickly became exhausted from the fast-paced battle or missed a chance to capitalize because she was being too cautious. In her later battles she did much better but still made a few easily correctable mistakes.

"Sure, we have been pushing rather hard today, I guess I'm kind of nervous about my gym battle tomorrow" Marcus admitted with a sheepish grin.

"You'll be fine especially with all the training you've been giving Angel. I wouldn't be surprised if she evolved soon." May sighed in relief as she sat down on a small boulder and rested her sore feet.

"Your right even Bella and Lilith have gotten a decent amount of training maybe we could just explore for a bit instead of training. I'm sure Torchic could use a break as well." Marcus sat down next to her.

"Sounds good to me maybe we could find a rare stone or two. I heard that sometimes caves like these have crazy glow in the dark crystals that make awesome jewelry" May said excitedly.

"Alright we'll go rock hunting after we rest for a bit" Marcus leaned back against the cave wall getting comfortable as he figured they'd rest for about half an hour before continuing.

"Are you nervous about your gym battle tomorrow" May asked.

"A little bit, but to be honest I'm pretty confident. Angel has been doing amazing in her battles and I've got the feeling with just a little push she may be ready to evolve" Marcus smiled.

"With her typing she will have a huge advantage against the gym leader since I hear that he specializes in fighting-types" May commented understanding why he was to stressed out.

"Yeah that what I'm counting o-…hold on a second" Marcus paused as his Pokenav started ringing.

"Marcus is that you" came Professor Birch's voice.

"Yo what's up Professor" Marcus answered.

"Nothing really, I heard you had won your first gym battle so I started going over some of the records that your Pokedex regularly sends back to the lab. I see that your Pokémon have been growing at an amazing rate and also seem to be extremely happy. I was thinking because of how well you seem to be handling them I want you to test out a little invention of mine are you near a Pokémon Center" Professor Birch asked.

"I'm actually exploring some caves right now along with my new friend May" Marcus responded.

"Did you just say May" Professor Birch wasted no time sending Marcus a video chat request that Marcus accepted. His Pokenav projecting an image of professor Birch into the air.

"May what the hell did you think you were doing running off with Torchic" Professor Birch screamed.

"Nice to see you too uncle" May sighed.

"Uncle" Marcus shouted shocked.

"Do you know how dangerous it is out there for a young girl adventuring alone. Your mother told me you didn't take any of the supplies she packed for you" Professor Birch scolded.

"Yeah that ended up coming to bite me in the butt" May frowned.

"What do you mean" Professor Birch asked concerned.

"I ran into some team Aqua assholes...but don't worry Marcus and his friend Kairas rescued me before anything bad could happen." May said quickly.

"Marcus did, oh thank god. Marcus, you have my thanks for saving my impulsive niece. Now I'm sure my new invention is in good hands" Professor Birch smiled.

"What is it" Marcus asked.

"Something I think you will find incredibly useful" Professor Birch smirked. "I'll send it to the Dewford Town Pokémon Center so pick it up as soon as you can. Oh and take care of May please, I know she can be a bit hot headed sometimes but she's a good girl".

"Sure thing Professor. Remember I grew up with Flannery I know a few things about hot headed Women and if you like after this I'll give her a ride back to the edge of the Petalburg Woods from there it's a short walk back to Petalburg she should be safe from there to go pick up the things she left in Littleroot" Marcus suggested.

"I would be grateful if you would" Professor Birch bowed.

"No problem we will probably be back there in a little less than a week" Marcus calculated.

"Alright I look forward to seeing you then" Professor Birch hung up.

"Geez he's totally overprotective" May shook her head.

"At least he cares" Marcus said standing up and stretching.

"I guess" May shrugged "Anyway let's get to hunting some rocks" May went to slide of the rock she was sitting on but ended up losing her balance and tried to grab Marcus for support. Unfortunately, he was also trying to get down which lead to them toppling to the ground with Marcus landing on top of her with his hip between her legs.

"You know there are easier ways to get on top of me" May smirked.

"Says the one who pulled me down" Marcus laughed. 

"Oh bite me" May said sarcastically rolling her eyes. They almost rolled into the back of her head however when Marcus actually bit down on hr neck making her moan loudly.

"You asked for it" Marcus stuck out his tongue with a wink climbing off her.

"If I knew it was that easy I would've said 'lick me'" May muttered. Marcus grinned as he still heard her. In half a second she was pushed back against the cave wall moaning as Marcus licked up her neck before nibbling on the bottom of her ear.

"Anything else you want to ask for" Marcus asked huskily.

"Lower" May managed to say in a whisper.

With a grin Marcus lifted her shirt kissing and licking right beneath her bra.

"Lower" May moaned.

Marcus started to nip and bite at her belly button area.

"Lower" May practically whined.

As Marcus licked around her panty line his finger working to get her shorts undone. Someone cleared their throats loudly making the two horny teens jump away from each other.

"Am I interrupting something" A young man asked. He was tall and thin with ice-blue hair and sky blue eyes and completely overdressed for someone who was exploring caves. He was wearing a white undershirt with a black overcoat that has purple zig-zag streaks going down and a red tie. On the ends of his sleeves he had silver cuffs and black pants with dark-purple dress shoes.

"If you had to ask I'm pretty sure you already know the answer" Marcus frowned as he eyed the stranger. After a few seconds his jaw dropped.

"Wait a second your Steven Stone the Hoenn Champion" Marcus screamed.

"That's correct, there's no need to scream about it though" Steven seemed a bit entertained by Marcus reaction.

"Oh shit" May paled. They had just been caught messing around by the Champion of the entire region, this had to be a nightmare.

"I truly am sorry I had no intention of interrupting you two. I was just trying to get to the exit and this is the only route I remember to get out" Steven said apologetically.

"It's fine we shouldn't have been so impulsive" Marcus scratched the back of his head.

"It happens…I'm guessing you two are either trainers or rare rock enthusiast" Steven said casually.

"We're both trainers, but we were just about to go rock hunting" Marcus revealed.

"Ah I see, if I were you I'd try a different cave. I'm not one to brag but if there was any valuable stone in this cave I would've found it" Steven gestured to the way he had just came from.

"That's too bad, at the very least though you saved us some time searching for something we'd never find" Marcus sighed.

"I guess we could always try another cave after we stop by the Pokémon Center." May suggested.

"Yeah I could always see if Kairas is having better luck in the cave he was exploring" Marcus agreed turning to lead May out of the cave they were in.

"Hold on a second. If you're a trainer than you must be here to challenge Brawly." Steven stated.

"That's right" Marcus nodded.

"How about a battle. I think it's safe to assume that your trying to beat the Hoenn league, which means you'll have to battle me for the championship eventually. This could be a good way for you to test yourself" Steven smirked.

"No thanks" Marcus shook his head without a second thought.

"What really" Steven asked stunned.

"Yup…it's not that I don't appreciate your offer, but I'm going to have to refuse it for a few reasons. One even if you went easy on me at my current level I would stand no chance against you, Two a battle with you would burn out my Pokémon and they'd need a few days of rest before they'd be in good enough shape to challenge Brawly, and Three as you said earlier I'm going have to fight you're for the championship eventually I'd rather leave my Pokémon and Battling style a mystery to you for now" Marcus smile scratching the back of his head.

Steven couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his lips. Most young trainers would've jumped at the opportunity to face him regardless of their skill level. The fact that Marcus wisely refused him made him look at the red-eyed teen in a new light. This was someone who was smart and thought tactically, someone who would never underestimate his opponents and knew his and his Pokémon's limits. Steven had no doubt that he would become a great trainer in the near future.

"I can respect that…well it was a pleasure to meet you-"

"Marcus, Marcus Kale from Lavaridge" Marcus stretched out his hand.

"Well met Marcus I look forward to facing you one day" Steven shook his hand.

"Likewise" Marcus smiled.

Steven nodded and left the two of them to gather up their packs before heading out of the cave themselves. "I guess we should head to the Pokémon Center huh" May said shielding her eyes as they left the cave.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what Professor Birch sent me" Marcus said excitedly.

"Well hurry up there's only one way to find out and I don't know about you but I could use a shower." May said picking up her pace.

It took them maybe 20 minutes to make it back to the Pokémon Center as soon as they walked in the doors Nurse Joy called Marcus over while May went to shower.

"Marcus Kale I was informed to hand this off to you. It's from Professor Birch" Nurse Joy said handing him a small package after verifying his Trainer ID through his Pokedex.

"Thanks" Marcus smiled before walking to an empty corner of the center before opening the package. "Holy shit you can't be serious" Marcus said out loud as the small box contained a small black ear piece with a white tag that read 'Poketranslator prototype #13'.

Marcus quickly fit the device to his right ear before pressing the power button. "Bella come on out" Marcus said releasing his Riolu.

"Do you need anything master" Bella's barks were translated and a huge grin split Marcus face as he started laughing and cheering.

"Master are you okay" Bella cocked her head confused.

"I'm more than okay Bella I can understand you perfectly" Marcus grinned.

"Really…that's amazing" Bella smiled happily as Marcus showed her the ear piece.

"Now we can communicate even easier. I've got to let Lilith and Angel know about this" Marcus released his other two Pokémon.

"Yo master what's going on" Lilith yipped.

"How can I be of service" Angel chirped.

Marcus quickly explained his new translator and that he could now perfectly understand them, much to their excitement. The four of them spent a bit of time just testing out the translator trying to see if there were any limits such as speed of speech and range. Marcus figured out that it had a range of about 25 meters in all directions, and could process most things at a normal conversation pace but left some things out when speech became rushed.

After spending some time testing it Marcus decided to go over his strategy for the next day's gym battle.

"Alright Angel you're going to be my go to for this battle, you have a huge type advantage over fighting-types and you've been getting plenty of training in so there's no need to keep pushing ourselves today. I'm going to focus on distance combat using moves like psybeam, psychic, and confusion, for defense we have Light screen, and Reflect. Overall, I'm not too worried about you fainting and I'm confident that you can wipe Brawly's team. You've even been training with Bella on dodging fighting type moves so even if Brawly's Pokémon manage to close the distance I don't think you will be at a major disadvantage." Marcus rubbed Angel's head giving her a proud look.

"What we have to be careful of is that I'm sure Brawly's Pokémon will know some moves to counter psychic-type Pokémon. So, no matter how things look we can't underestimate him. Bella you're my back up for tomorrow, if Angel needs a rest or one of Brawly's Pokémon looks tough your job will be to sub in and wear them down so Angel can get an easy victory." Marcus instructed.

"You can count on me" Bella put her paw to her chest with confidence.

"I'll make sure we are victorious" Angel smiled.

"What about me" Lilith asked.

"Lilith sorry, but I'd like you to sit this one out." Marcus

"But I've been training just as hard as they have and I'm faster than both of them" Lilith argued.

"Lilith listen it's not that I don't think you can handle yourself. I just don't want you getting hurt for no reason. Just like I'm confident in your abilities I'm confident that Angel and Bella will be able to handle this gym on their own. Plus I want you to undergo a speed training program during the battle, Brawly's gym isn't just for people to train but also Pokémon." Marcus explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Lilith yipped.

"Master always has a plan for everyone to keep getting stronger" Bella once again was grateful that she had such a thoughtful trainer.

"Amazing as always master" Angel nuzzled against Marcus leg.

"What can I say, I just want to be the best to you girls as I can be" Marcus smiled with a slight blush.

"Master's so cute" Lilith jumped onto him nuzzling into his neck. "Hey master if I do good during training how about a _special_ reward" Lilith purred.

"Of course, I still owe you girls after the whole Lurk ordeal anyway" Marcus kissed her forehead. "Why don't you all think of something and I'll make it up to you tonight" Marcus offered.

"Hell yeah I call first dibs" Lilith smirked.

"Lilith calm down" Bella barked.

"Yeah I want to go first" Angel chirped.

"You girls talk it out among yourselves I'm gonna leave you with Nurse Joy to rest up and I'll be back after dinner" Marcus said walking over to counter with his girls in tow. "Bella you're in charge while I'm gone"

"Of course Master" Bella nodded.

"No fair" Lilith pouted.

"See you girls in a bit" Marcus waved.

As he walked out of the Pokémon Center his Pokenav started ringing he looked at it to see that Kairas was calling him. "Sup" Marcus answered the call.

"Yo was just thinking if you were hungry there a pretty good restaurant on the north beach" Kairas said.

"Sounds good to me, I'll grab May and we'll be right over" Marcus hung up after getting the name of the restaurant.

"Grab me for what" May asked having walked out of the door towards the end of the conversation.

"Oh hey, I was just about to come get you. Kairas said he found a pretty good restaurant on the North beach. He figured we could all eat there for dinner" Marcus explained.

"I don't have any objections" May smiled linking arms with Marcus as they walked across the beach.

"Hey you two, I see you're getting along rather well" Kairas laughed as the other two teens took a seat across from him.

"Yeah Marcus has been giving me some pretty intense training" May said oblivious to how it sounded. Kairas smirked and Marcus frowned knowing that the odd eyed teen would find some way to mess with him about it later.

"So Kairas what have you been up too" May asked having not seen him for almost two days.

"A lot of training and a little bit of exploration I found a few crystals but nothing insanely valuable so I just sold them for more traveling supplies" Kairas answered.

"Smart move" Marcus nodded.

"Why not train with us" May asked.

"Nothing personal, just my and Marcus training styles differ. I also wanted to explore some of the caves with underwater passages and that can be pretty dangerous so I didn't want to put anyone else at risk" Kairas explained.

"It must have been…that's a pretty bad bruise you have on the right side of your neck" Marcus smirked as Kairas eyes widened.

"Yeah I took a nasty tumble" Kairas said quickly. "You look like you've got some pretty good scratches there" Kairas said pointing to the scratch marks that poked out of the top of Marcus shirt.

"W-well I can be pretty clumsy sometimes I guess" Marcus rubbed the back of his head nervously as May started to fidget with the edges of her shorts.

Any further teasing was put on hold as their waitress arrived and took their orders as well as bringing them drinks.

"Hey Marcus what's that in your ear" May asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Holy shit I almost forgot…remember how Professor Birch said he something for me. Well this is it, it's a Pokémon translator" Marcus revealed.

"No way that's awesome, I totally want one" May said jealously.

"Yeah this will be a huge help in the future and you never know. Professor Birch might have one waiting for you when you get back to Little Root." Marcus said.

"I hope so" May said smiled.

"I had heard that various researches had been working on developing a translator your lucky to have gotten one" Kairas nodded.

"Yeah it's a prototype so I'm sure there are still some bugs they need to work out of the final product." Marcus said explaining some of the sort comings he had already discovered.

"Still it's amazing how far technology has come" Kairas said noting that the prototype was fairly advanced.

Soon the teens food was delivered and everyone tucked into their meal, only slowing down once their plates were nearly clean. Conversation lasted another hour while they ordered and ate desert. They talked about everything from Marcus gym battle the following day to what their plans were once they left Dewford. Marcus of course wanted to head to his next gym battle. While he wanted to challenge Petalburg he still didn't have enough badges so he had two options he could either head to Mauville City to challenge Wattson or head back to his home Town in Lavaridge and take on Flannery. After discussing the pros and cons they had all come up with a plan.

They would travel together to Little Root Town where they would part ways with May before Marcus and Kairas continued to route 110 where they would go their separate ways. Kairas wanted to check out some things in Slateport while Marcus would head to Mauville to take on the gym there. It was a bit saddening to know that they would all be parting ways but it was only natural as they all had different journeys they had to undergo and different paths to walk. They could only hope that their paths continued to intertwine.

Once they had paid for their meals, the trio walked along the beach as the sun set. They agreed to meet up at the gym before Marcus battle before Kairas eventually left to sleep on the boat to make sure no one messed with it while Marcus and May went back to the Pokémon Center. May gave Marcus a peck on the cheek before the entered the Center knowing he had to pick up his Pokémon and get a good night's rest for his battle.

Marcus picked up his girls thanking Nurse Joy for getting them back to peak condition before heading to his room. Once he locked the door and plopped down on the bed is three Pokémon burst out of their balls and tackled him down onto the bed. "Hey girls did you figure out what you wanted" Marcus laughed as he was nuzzled and nipped lovingly.

"You bet your ass we did" Lilith smirked.

"Well what is it" Marcus asked.

"Just sit back and enjoy and we'll take care of everything" Angel said in a soothing voice that made Marcus instantly relax. Marcus laid back on the bed unaware of what his Pokémon had planned.

Bella used her paws and slowly began to work on his pants button and zipper while Lilith and Angel nipped at his neck. Marcus was more than content to let his Pokémon do as they pleased, jumping only slightly when he felt his member being taken out of his boxers by a warm paw.

"Oh My…"Bella gasped she pumped her masters cock to full hardness. In just a few seconds the thick seven and a half inch shaft was nearly all she could see.

"Master is very gifted…in more ways than one it seems" Angel cooed as she helped Bella pump their Masters dick.

"Girls are you sure about this" Marcus groaned.

"It's your turn tonight master and ours tomorrow after we win" Lilith kissed him firmly on the lips. Moaning as she tasted her masters tongue for the first time. "Well don't just stand there girls, give it a taste" Lilith said after she broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

Bella getting over her shyness gave the underside of Marcus shaft a long lick from base to tip. Her blush intensified as she moaned at the taste. Following Bella's lead Angel began to lick the topside of Marcus cock with her and Bella meeting at the tip. Marcus couldn't help but moan at the two different textured tongues working his shaft. Bella's was large, flat and a bit rough but not unpleasantly so. While Angels was small and as smooth as silk.

"Is it good Master" Angel asked seductively wrapping her mouth around his tip which was almost too big to fit into her tiny mouth. The pressure creating an almost vacuum like suction that made Marcus lift his hips.

"It feels great Angel" Marcus moaned getting a chirp of approval from said anthro causing vibrations around his sensitive head.

"What about me Master does it feel good" Bella asked licking down his shaft and glazing over his full balls with her tongue.

"Of course Bella, just like that" Marcus moaned.

"Move over girls I can't let you have all the fun" Lilith stopped her make out session with Marcus to Join Bella and Angel. "Mmmm Master you taste so good" Lilith moan as she licked bit of pre-cum from his tip.

"I want some" Angel yelled shoving her tongue into Lilith's mouth desperate for her master's seed. The three of them shuffled around Marcus rock hard member leaving no inch of it unlicked or sucked. Marcus was in absolute heaven feeling three tongues and mouths on various parts of his cock. He couldn't hold back cumming forever though and soon neared the point of eruption.

"Girls I'm about to cum" Marcus groaned.

"Cum for me Master" Bella said getting bold she took as much of his dick down her throat as she could, only about three inches while Lilith and Angel fondled and licked his balls.

"Cumming" Marcus yelled grabbing the back of Bella's head and pumping strand after strand of thick sweet and salty cum into her waiting maw. Bella despite her best efforts couldn't swallow the large amount and as it dribbled out the sides of her maw it was quickly lapped up by her partners in love and they were all able to enjoy their new favorite snack.

"You girls are something else you know that" Marcus snuggled up with them after taking a quick shower. "I can't wait to return the favor tomorrow" He grinned.

"Only when we win though right" Bella asked.

"We're gonna win…hell we're not just gonna win we're gonna crush Brawly" Marcus said confidently.

"Hell yeah" Lilith agreed.

"He won't stand a chance" Angel nodded and the four of them quickly drifted off to sleep.

X

"This is an official match between Gym Leader Brawly of Dewford Town and Challenger Marcus Kale of Lavaridge" An official representative of the Pokémon league was judging the match because it was going to be air on the Pokémon battle network.

"I hope you're ready for a serious beat down" Brawly grinned.

"You're the one about to get beat down" Marcus smirked.

"Come on Marcus you can do it" May cheered.

"You got this" Kairas gave a thumbs up.

"Come out Machop" Brawly yelled.

"Angel your up" Marcus called out.

"Machop"

"I'm ready"

Both Pokémon came out ready to battle. "Machop start this off with Karate chop." Brawly ordered.

"Angel hit Machop with Psybeam full power" Marcus grinned.

"Shit Machop abort get out of there" Brawly yelled. It was too late however as Machop to the Psybeam start to the chest at point blank range causing an explosion.

"Machop is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Marcus Kale" The referee announced as Machop was revealed to have spirals in its eyes.

"O-one shot" Brawly's jaw dropped before he started laughing loudly. "Your stronger than I gave you credit for. I usually don't use this Pokémon unless a trainer as at least three badges but I think it's obvious that your already at that level. Let's do this Machoke." Brawly tossed a great ball revealing a pumped up Machoke.

"Angel let's do this just like we planed-" Marcus was cut off by Angel being enveloped by a bright white light. She grew in height as her form changed to the second step in her evolution Kirlia. Marcus was shocked not just by her evolution but also by the fact that she had developed a curvy figure than any other Kirlia he'd ever seen. That's when he realized that Angel was an anthro he couldn't tell in her Ralts form but now it was obvious.

"I feel amazing" Angel smiled as she felt her power increase.

"I hope you don't think just because your Pokémon Evolved you stand a chance Machoke's gonna put her down with Shadow punch" Brawly punched his fist forward.

"Choke Machoke" Machoke rushed forwards both of its fist coated in dark energy.

"Angel Confusion" Marcus said simply.

"Sorry big boy" Angel's eyes glowed. As Machoke sent a punch towards her it went cross eyed and stumbled causing it to miss.

"Machoke fight through it" Brawly grit his teeth as things weren't looking good for him.

"Angel dance" Marcus smiled as. Angel began twirling back in fort avoiding every blow.

"Enough Machoke use Bulk up" Brawly swiped his hand from left to right. He was hoping to raise Machoke stats high enough to one shot Angel.

"Angel reflect" Marcus said raising her defense.

"You got it" Angel obeyed.

"Machoke use Agility and follow it up with rapid Shadow Punches" Brawly yelled as once again his Machoke rushed forwards albeit much faster than it had the last time.

"Angel grab Machoke with Psychic and toss it back" Marcus ordered.

"Time to end this" Angel focused until she felt her power envelop Machoke completely. She opened her eyes and saw the bulky fighting-type surrounded by a light blue outline and frozen in place.

"Fuck" Brawly cursed knowing it was over.

"Bye, Bye" Angel grinned sending Machoke flying back into the opposite wall where it made a large crater before falling to the ground with spirals in its eyes.

"Machoke is unable to battle the winner of this battle is Marcus Kale from Lavaridge" The referee announced.

"Awesome job Angel you wrecked it" Marcus pulled her into a tight hug.

"Did you expect anything less" Angel grinned.

"Of course not, why don't you take a break for now" Marcus said recalling her into her Pokeball.

"Well Marcus I have to say…you totally wiped the floor with me. Geez that's pretty embarrassing getting beaten so badly by a trainer with only one badge. I guess I'll have to revise my training program" Brawly sighed. "Oh well what's done is done and you won fair and square".

"As the Dewford Town Gym Leader I hereby award you with the Knuckle Badge and the appropriate monetary winnings" Brawly said handing Marcus the badge and a roll of money.

"Thanks Brawly that was a good match. You know I'm going to be in town for a few more days, we could always have a few practice matches if you're not busy. It would be good training for both of us" Marcus offered.

"Sounds like an awesome idea…you're a pretty cool kid. No wonder Flannery likes you, take care of her okay kid" Brawly grinned as Marcus blushed.

"Goddamnit does every Gym Leader in Hoenn think I'm dating Flannery" Marcus screamed.

"Haha I don't know but if you don't mind I have a few more challengers today, and I don't feel like giving away any more badges. If you want feel free to use the workout equipment on the other side of the gym, hope I was at least good for a warm up" Brawly laughed.

"Thanks I think I'll take you up on that" Marcus smiled as the two of them shook hands.

"Way to go Marcus you totally crushed him" May hugged him.

"You made that look easy" Kairas grinned.

"Yeah thanks to Angel it was a clean sweep" Marcus laughed.

"Who would've guess she was actually an Anthro as well. You have some kind of luck" May said jealously.

"Either that or I'm cursed" Marcus chuckled.

"Most trainers can barely handle one Anthro in their party while you have three that listen to you without question. Pretty sure most people would call that a gift" Kairas smirked.

"Only time will tell" Marcus grinned.

 **AN: Epic fucking foreshadowing anyway let me know what you guys and girls think. I know my grammar sucks. I also want to start a poll for female anthro Pokemon that you guys would like to see in Marcus party this chapter I will be putting three up for voting and the one with the most votes will be added in the next chapter. Also if you'd like to see any girls from the show added as a one shot or traveling companion let me know. I haven't actually watched the show in a long time so I don't really have a travel companion planned out so I'm interested to see what you all are interested in seeing. Also the reason I had Marcus rape Brawly is simply because when I was playing through Omega Ruby My Ralts was able to wipe his team with so little effort it wasn't even funny I found Roxanne to be more of a challenge which is why her battle was more epic.**

 **Anyway these are the three Pokemon up for voting.**

 **Anthro Absol**

 **Anthro Goodra**

 **Anthro Tyranitar.**

 **Also on a side note I will be changing some typing around on certain pokemon just because due to their design I feel that certain Pokemon should be dual typed instead of just being singular. Such as Absol I would make either Dark and Steel or Dark and Fairy and Luxray I would make Electric and Dark just using these as examples.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: first time I've posted two chapters about a week apart in a while. It's all thanks to your reviews, private messages, and votes. It lets me know that there are indeed people out there that are reading and interested in this story. Anyway this story shows a different side of Marcus, and is one of the reasons why I decided to go with an O.C instead of Ash. To be honest while a like dark characters and O.P characters. I feel that sometimes reading stories about them get a little repetitive. I wanted to make a Character and story where the M.C actually has to train and master his abilities to get stronger as well as not having an overly bubbly or angsty vibe. This Chapter was really fun to write because it places Marcus in a situation that he has yet to be in as well as giving some more background on him and revealing a bit more about how important his role will be in the overall fate of the Pokémon world.**

Chapter 7

Broken

In the Kanto region in a large city renowned for its powerful Psychic-type gym. A long purple haired teen beauty was currently watching the Pokémon battle network, which was having a special on the top up and coming trainer from all around the world. The teen girl hadn't been very impressed by the Kanto or Johto representatives. While they had been impressive battlers her mind had been preoccupied as of late. While her Psychic powers usually only benefited her, recently she had been plagued by dreams of a boy with ghostly white hair that she had never met before.

No matter how much she tried to get the boy out of her mind she couldn't stop the pull she felt whenever his image came to her in her dreams. After many restless nights she finally went to see her grandmother, who was maybe one of the handful of psychic's out there that were more powerful than she was. Her grandmother provided her with some much-needed insight and had revealed that on rare occasions powerful psychic's would have dreams of the one they were destined to be with. The girl blushed at the idea while it was a bit weird she didn't mind the thought, as she found the boy to be quite handsome.

She had also reveal that very rarely she dreamed of herself with the boy and several other powerful silhouettes that were all obviously female. Her grandmother had thought on the matter for a few hours before coming to the conclusion that the boy in her granddaughter's dream must extremely powerful. As such would attract equally powerful women, which explained why her granddaughter would be dreaming of him in the first place.

After giving it a few days of thought the girl decided that she wanted to find the boy that plagued her dreams. She had to meet the man that she was destined to be with…but she had no idea where to start looking. She instead passed her time by destroying weak trainers that wished to challenge the gym while her father was away and watching T.V.

' **Next on the Pokémon Battle network we have some footage of a trainer that had quickly become a hot topic among trainers , gym leaders, and even Champions of various regions'**

'Oh sounds interesting' the purple-haired teen perked up.

' **Arriving on the Pokémon scene less than two weeks ago, Trainer Marcus Kale from Lavaridge as already begun making waves. It has been confirmed by Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia. That he was responsible for stopping a trio of Team Rocket members trying to assault the Petalburg Pokémon center and manage to drive them back and assist with their capture on his very first day as a trainer.**

 **The next big news comes from his victory over Roxanne the leader of the Rustboro gym. Only three days into his journey and we have some exclusive footage of the hair-raising battle.'**

The screen phased out to show a young man with dark caramel skin and white hair with relaxed red eyes. He had a confident smirk on his face as his Riolu did battle with Roxanne's Nosepass. The girl was now on the edge of her bed at the intensity of the battle. The way he battled the passion the fierceness even when his Riolu was back against the wall and close to fainting he came up with a brilliant counter and ruthlessly capitalized coming out victorious. Closing her eyes, the girl focused her Psychic powers activating her minds-eye. When she opened them, she gasped Marcus was surrounded by a massive crimson and white outlined Aura. The same Aura seemed to be feeding his Riolu's own boosting its power.

'So, he's an Aura user…and a powerful one at that. It doesn't seem like he's aware of it however as his power is too broad and unfocused.' She mused as the T.V phased back to the two announcers, one male and one female. They were sitting behind a desk with Roxanne who had come in for a personal interview.

"So Roxanne we've heard rumors that a duo of trainers were the one's responsible for the recent arrest of several team Aqua members that had been extorting trainers around the Petalburg Woods. A trusted source of ours says that you know who is responsible for this" The female announcer smiled.

"Sure do, well at least one of them anyway. The Trainer was none other than Marcus Kale. He contacted me a few minutes after doing battle with those thugs, giving me a brief summary of what happened" Roxanne revealed.

"And how was he able to contact you" The male announcer leaned in.

"He has my personal number…after all we spent a lovely afternoon together after our gym battle. After getting to know him I found that he's a very straight forward and open guy, he's passionate, but also doesn't take himself too seriously which makes him fun to be around" Roxanne said with a small blush.

"Oh my could it be that you two are in a relationship" The female announcer asked.

"No not at all…he's very cute but I hear Lavaridge Gym leader has her eye on him. He is from her hometown after all" Roxanne smirked not able to resist the temptation to mess with both Flannery and Marcus at the same time.

"Interesting we now go to our traveling announcer Chip who has recently made his way to Dewford Town where Marcus has recently battle Brawly the renowned Fighting-type expert" The male announcer said as the screen changed again.

"Thanks Dan. Yes Marcus Kale has recently left Dewford Town to continue his journey but we were able to bother Gym Leader Brawly for a quick interview on said trainer." Chip said as the screen phased again.

"My opinion of Marcus huh. Well I think it's obvious that he's a great battler he totally wiped the floor with me. I even used my Machoke which a usually reserve for trainer with at least three badges. Even though he completely destroyed me, he was very humble we actually spent a few days after the battle not only training our Pokémon together but also ourselves. He's a trainer that truly understands how to deepen his bond with his Pokémon. I'd have to say the thing that impressed me the most however was how well he deals with his Anthro's. He's the only trainer I met that is able to easily handle multiple Anthro's at once" Brawly stated.

"There you have it High praise from one of Hoenn's top fighting-type trainers. When asked about where he's headed next we were able to gather that Marcus Kale is heading towards Little Root Town where he will continue to Mauville City afterwards." Chip smiled.

"Thanks Chip stay safe out there with Team Aqua and Magma running around you can never be to careful." Dan advised.

"Thanks Dan" Chip waved as the screen phased back to the main studio.

"Well Lucy what do you think about this young up and comer" Dan asked.

"I have to say it's good to see a young man able to stand up for others. He seems like he has a good head on his shoulders and I'm sure we can expect great things out of him. I mean he beat two gyms in less than two weeks if this keeps up he'll be challenging Steven for his Champion ship in less than six months. So he's a powerful battler and he's pretty cute too I think we might just have found on of Hoenn's most eligible Bachelors" Lucy winked towards the camera. "Makes me miss my younger days as a trainer".

"Well there you have it for our Hoenn segment next up is Sinnoh" Dan announced before the program phased out for a commercial break.

"Father" The purple-hair, violet-eyed teen screamed her heart was now pounding painfully and her chest and she felt breathless a heavy blush gracing her face.

"What is it Sabrina" An older man with short cut purple hair walked into the room.

"I'm heading to Hoenn…take care of the gym for me" Sabrina said already packing her bags while booking a flight to Mauville Airport.

"Of course…can I ask why the sudden departure" Her father asked.

"I've found my destined one" Sabrina said with a gentle smile, shocking her father as he rarely ever saw her smile so happily. It was usually a sadistic grin as she crushed unworthy trainers that challenged her.

"Be careful and have good trip" Sabrina's Father nodded knowing that he couldn't stop her if he wanted to.

'Wait for me Marcus I'm coming for you" Sabrina smirked licking her lips.

 **X**

"So, Professor what was that test all about" Marcus asked. He and May had arrived in Little Root town just a few hours earlier, as Kairas had decided to push on to Route 110 and get some more training in. As soon as they had arrived back in town May's mother insisted on him staying with them and practically forced him to shower and gave him a change of clothes so she could wash his usually traveling outfits.

"Well depending on your score, I might have a mutually beneficial proposition for you" Professor Birch smiled as the machine behind him digitally processed Marcus score before displaying the number 89 on the screen behind him.

"89 out of a possible 100 that's very good Marcus. I knew you were smart but I have to say I'm impressed" Professor Birch crossed his arms.

"Thanks, I had plenty of time to read books after my accident and knowledge just kind of sticks with me" Marcus scratched the back of his head.

"Speaking of your accident how are your legs…are you having any problems" Professor Birch asked.

"Nope everything's working fine" Marcus smiled although it seemed rather forced.

"That's good how are your meds" Professor Birch asked.

"I should be good until I get to Mauville, it's a bit annoying only being able to get a month's supply at a time though" Marcus answered.

"Well hopefully what I'm about to suggest will solve that problem. Tell me Marcus have you ever heard of the Junior Professor's program" Professor Birch asked.

"Yeah it's a program where qualifying trainers can receive a special identifier that allow them special privileges" Marcus answered.

"Yes that's correct as a Junior Professor you will have access to facilities, equipment, items, and areas that normal trainers aren't authorized. This includes an updated Pokedex, as well as that Translator I sent you. Not to mention you will have a very nice weekly salary deposited into your bank account." Professor Birch grinned.

"So you had this planned already" Marcus sighed.

"Pretty much…becoming a Junior Professor would also allow you more frequent checkups on your legs and more medication for longer travels." Professor Birch said seriously.

"What's the catch" Marcus asked.

"You'll have to send in Monthly reports on anything of interest that you come across in your travels. As well reports on the growth rate, and status of your team. I don't you should be surprised that I'm going to list you under Anthro studies for your Junior Professorship" Professor Birch said simply.

"That's it" Marcus asked.

"Well there is one more thing. I have two more Anthro's here both of them have been abandoned by their trainers for different reasons and I can't seem to make any progress with them and I want your help with that" Professor Birch crossed his arms.

"That's terrible. Of course I'll help them" Marcus agreed.

"I knew you would. One is a Goodra that was mistreated so badly by her previous Trainer that she's scared of her own shadow and won't come near me or anyone else. The other is a Very special Absol that refuses to listen to anyone and has been known to behave violently towards Trainers and other Pokémon" Professor Birch revealed two Ultra balls.

"Before you accept these two however I want to know if you will accept my offer of becoming a Junior Professor" Professor Birch asked.

"I don't see why not the position seems to have a lot of perks" Marcus accepted.

"Good I'll register your two new Pokémon right away…by the way if I was you I'd start with Goodra. Also, anytime you release Absol I recommend having at least two of your other Pokémon out and ready to defend you, she very likely to lash out at you as soon as you release her. As an added precaution I've placed a Thunder Wave collar on her. Press this button and it will paralyze her temporally, and don't worry the shock is painless it's just for your safety as well as your Pokémon." Professor Birch informed.

"Got thanks for the advice, I think I will start with Goodra" Marcus nodded releasing the slime covered dragon-type as Professor Birch left the room. As soon as she was released Goodra darted as far away from Marcus as possible hiding behind Professor's Birch's chair. Marcus could feel his heart break at the terror in her eyes as she looked at him even though he offered her a gentle smile. Goodra was quite attractive from what Marcus could make out of her behind the large chair. She had wide shapely hips, thick thighs, and a rather large bust that had to be at least an F-cup.

"Goodra please come out I'm not going to hurt you." Marcus said gently for once hopping that his special ability would help attract Goodra to him.

" _That's what he always said before he beat me"_ Goodra whimpered.

"My name is Marcus Kale, I'm a trainer from Lavaridge I won't lay a hand on you I promise. I don't know who your previous trainer was but I swear to you I won't ever mistreat you. Hell if I ever find the trainer that abandoned you I'll knock his teeth out and force feed them back to him" Marcus snarled. "If you don't believe me ask my Pokémon come on out girls" Marcus released Angel, Bella, and Lilith.

" _They're all anthro's too_ " Goodra said shocked.

" _That's right…are you one of masters new Pokémon"_ Bella asked a small golden bell chime now hanging from a red collar around her neck.

" _I'm not sure"_ Goodra responded.

" _Thank Arceus with titts like those she'd easily be able to seduce master"_ Lilith sighed she now sported a black and purple scarf tied around her neck.

" _Goodra are you okay you seem…afraid of something"_ Angel asked her psychic abilities were able to sense the fear rolling off Goodra in large sickening waves. Angel now had two emerald hair clips placed on each side of her head.

" _What are those things you are all wearing"_ Goodra asked poking out a bit more.

" _Gifts from our master of course."_ Lilith said proudly.

" _Gifts? What did you have to do for them"_ Goodra asked fearfully she knew trainers never gave anything to their Pokémon for free whether it was food or even a simple cuddle at least that was the way her previous trainer had been."

At this point Marcus Pokémon were starting to put two and two together it was obvious from her timid fearful voice to the way she was shielding herself that this Goodra had been through something traumatic.

" _Goodra we didn't have to anything for them. Our Master is very kind he always ask us if we would like anything or have need for anything. We are never forced to do anything we don't want to"_ Angel said gently.

" _What about battling he makes you battle right"_ Goodra said quickly.

" _We want to battle though it's an amazing way to deepen our bond with master. Nothing brings you closer than putting everything you have on the line for those you care about"_ Bella answered.

" _And even if we didn't want to battle he would still treat us with kindness and caring"_ Lilith added.

" _Why"_ Goodra asked.

" _Because he cares about us and we care about him. He's even a bit of a pushover at times just because he doesn't want to see us upset or hurting. As a result all of us will always do our best to help him accomplish his goals."_ Angel answered.

" _I don't know what you've been through before…but I can promise you that our master will show you nothing but love, kindness and respect. As long as you give him a chance"_ Bella smiled.

Marcus felt his heart warm as he listened to his Pokémon speak about him.

Goodra was still hesitant but she was no longer hiding behind the chair. The teen in front of her didn't seem anything like her old trainer. His smile was honest and not sadistic. His crimson orbs also radiated with confidence and power and his aura was warm and welcoming.

" _Maybe I'll give him a chance…at the very least he does smell rather nice"_ Goodra said.

"Thanks for the complement" Marcus chuckled.

" _You can understand me"_ Goodra said shocked blushing as she had just said she liked his scent.

"Yup thanks to this Pokémon translator" Marcus said pointing at his ear. "Goodra I know that you're probably scared of me and you have every right to be after what you've gone through. I can't imagine what could've been done to make a usually overly affectionate Pokémon so closed off, but if you'll have me I'd love to try to help you and have you on my team" Marcus held out his hand.

" _But I don't want to battle"_ Goodra revealed.

"That's fine just having you as company is good enough for me" Marcus smiled.

Slowly but surely Goodra made her way over to Marcus and placed her paw in his hand.

"Alright Marcus I handled all the paperwork and have updated your status from Trainer to Junior Professor under Anthro studies. Your Pokedex has also been upgraded as well as your Pokenav. Your carry Limit has also been increased from six to nine though you can only have six registered for official battles at a time." Professor Birch said handing said items to Marcus.

"Awesome if you don't mind I want to use the field out back to release Absol" Marcus said.

"Of course not just be careful, I need some time to get a few more items ready for you anyway so make sure you stop by before you leave tomorrow." Professor Birch informed.

"No problem I'll be staying at May's tonight so I'll be close by'" Marcus waved as he walked out back keeping all of his Pokémon released.

"Alright girls be ready for anything…Goodra you stay back I don't want you getting hurt." Marcus instructed, even though Goodra was still keeping her distance from him.

"Let's go Absol" Marcus yelled releasing his other new anthro.

Marcus couldn't help but go slack jawed as Absol was revealed to him her fur was a soot black color instead of the normal white while her claws, horn, tail face and oval were a dark dull red almost to the point of being black. She was completely stunning she was very curvy but also extremely toned there was any unneeded fat on her at all. The only thing marring her beauty was a pale pink scar running from the edge of the fur on the right side of her face to just underneath her right eye. It was honestly a miracle she wasn't blind in that considering how deep the would must've been.

"Hey Absol I'm Marc-" Marcus didn't have much time as Absol released a **Hyper Beam** at him as soon as she could.

" _To hell with you"_ Absol growled.

" _What the shit is wrong with you, you could've killed master"_ Lilith growled jumping in front of Marcus to protect him along with Bella and Angel.

"Easy girls I'm sure she has her reasons" Marcus frowned.

" _Let me guess another trainer that wants to use me for their own ends, or maybe a collector this time wishing to put me in a display cage, or are you a poacher that want to sell my fur to the highest bidder"_ Absol growled as she began to charge a powerful **Fire Blast**.

Marcus was so stunned by the hatred and malice in her voice that he wasn't able to give any of his Pokémon orders to counter the attack. Luckily Angel was able to use **Protect** to create a green dome around the four of them before the attack connected.

" _Master maybe now would be a good time to use that collar"_ Bella growled.

"No…I need to try to connect with her. If I use the collar to subjugate her without even trying she has no reason to trust me at all" Marcus balled his fist and grit his teeth.

" _She's powerful master, we need to be careful"_ Angel said already a bit winded from having to block the **Fire Blast** attack earlier.

"Got it, Angel you stay back and focus on healing Bella and Lilith if they are injured.

" _So, you can understand us"_ Absol said as she made out the conversation of the white-haired trainer in front of her.

"That's right I have a Pokémon Translator in my right ear" Marcus answered.

" _Good than this will be much easier. Release me or I'll kill you and your pathetic Pokémon too."_ Absol hissed.

"If I released you what would you do" Marcus asked seriously.

" _I'd hunt down ever poacher and cruel human and end them and whoever gets in my way" Absol answered._

"That's fairly noble but despite your good intentions, all anyone would see it as would be a rabid Pokémon killing humans. You would be hunted down and killed. And what about the people who haven't done any wrong what if a poacher you hunt down is with his family when you find him" Marcus said sadly.

" _So what, they will suffer the same fate"_ Absol huffed.

"That's pretty self-destructive don't you think" Marcus tried to reason.

" _What's it matter to you"_ Absol growled.

"I honestly don't like seeing you in pain" Marcus smiled gently only to receive harsh laughter.

" _You think this is me in pain"_ Absol laughed before her eyes went cold. _"This is me on a good day, I could've ripped your Pokémon to pieces already if I wanted to. Expect for the Goodra, she looks like she could put up a decent fight"_ Absol licked her lips, making Goodra shiver.

Marcus shifted his position to get between Absol and Goodra shocking both Pokémon. "She doesn't like to battle and I won't let you force her into one. I know that suffering can change you I know it can make you feel weak. I know what it's like to be different but if you continue like this you're only going to get yourself killed." Marcus yelled.

" _You know nothing, you're just a pathetic as all your Pokémon"_ Absol was done talking and launched several **Shadow Balls**.

"Bella dodge with **Quick Attack** and counter with **Force Palm** , Lilith use **Double Team** and **Shadow Claw** on the ground to throw dirt around the field and limit Absol's sight" Marcus ordered. If Absol wanted to battle so badly that's what she was going to get.

Lilith copied herself and immediately started to slash at the ground all around Absol making it impossible for her to see anything around her. Bella used her Aura sense to lock on to Absol and quickly charged a full power **Force Palm.** Using the added speed from her **Quick Attack** she managed to land a powerful blow to the surprised Absol's side.

" _Weak"_ Absol barely flinched as the attack landed. Her horned glowed a light pink and she instantly countered by hitting Bella with multiple **Psycho Cuts** sending her flying backwards.

"Bella are you okay" Marcus rushed forwards catching her. There were bruises and deep bleeding cuts all along her body.

" _Master I'm sorry"_ Bella struggled to say before passing out.

" _You fucking bitch"_ Lilith screamed rushing at Absol with **Shadow Claw**.

"Lilith get back" Marcus yelled knowing that she was outclassed.

" _Pathetic"_ Absol charged her right claw with **Dark Pulse** before burying it in Lilith gut. Lilith shook a few times before collapsing.

Absol swung her tail down at Lilith while activating **Iron Tail** aiming to seriously injure Lilith. Her attack was blocked however when Angel used **Protect** to shield her from the blow in a green energy dome. Absol would not be denied however and with more power she shattered the dome causing Angel to suffer crippling mental backlash.

" _Is that it…that was all three of your Pokémon were capable of. You talk big but in reality you're just trash"_ Absol once again charged her tail and aimed it at Lilith.

She swung it down but was surprised when she felt it connect with something extremely solid. Absol turned and couldn't believe her eye's as her tail had connected with and been stopped by Marcus's right leg. The blade edge of her tail firmly pressed against where the middle of his shin bone should be, yet she didn't feel anything similar to flesh and bone. She was further shocked when crimson aura outlined in white exploded from his body throwing her away from him.

" _What the hell is that"_ Absol gasped as his cargo pants had been blasted apart below the knee on his right side. While most of his leg looked normal the portion that she had used **Iron Tail** against was an almost chrome color.

"I told you I know what it's like to suffer" Marcus breathed heavily not really sure what had just happened. His body felt like he was in overdrive and crashing hard at the same time. "A little over two years ago I was knocked off a cliff by a reckless Pokémon trainer who forced his Pokémon to attack in a dangerous way. As a result both of my legs didn't just break, the bones inside of them shattered. The doctors told me that I'd never be able to walk again, that I'd be confined to a wheel chair for the rest of my life and I'd never be able to become trainer. I was crushed all the studying, the physical training, all the ridicule, torment, and bullying, becoming a trainer was going to change everything I was going to make everyone see what I was capable of. Everything that I had spent every waking hour of my life preparing for was taken away from me because some asshole had to be a sore loser." Marcus said lowly. He was unaware that all his Pokémon had woken up and were listening with heavy hearts even Goodra.

"Even my father with all his connections around the world couldn't find anyone that could help me…at least through normal legal means. Eventually he found an old buddy of his that had retired from leaguing and had started a company for making prosthetics form Pokémon that had lost limbs. My father asked him if it would be possible to create a way for me to walk again. I was desperate and my father knew that any chance I had of getting my dream back I would take no matter the risk. It took months of planning and fabricating but eventually it was time to operate. Because of the nature of the procedure I couldn't be completely numb, I can still feel the scalpel blade in my dreams sometimes. Muscle, bone, tissue, ligaments, tendons, joints, all cut out and replaced. From my upper thigh down on each side my leg bones are made of the old shed skin of Steelix, tendons muscle, joints everything has been replaced with cybernetics."

"It took two years to get back to where I was physically and mentally, dozens of doctors' visits, for physical and psychological evaluations to make sure I was capable of being a trainer. Of course over time word spread about what I had went through and I became isolated by many but I didn't care it was a small price to pay to have my dream back as was the pain. Even with the meds it's always there, a dull reminder of what I've been through with every step I take" Marcus spat.

" _Master_ " Bella, Angel, and Lilith had tears streaming down their faces.

"If you want to hate those who have wrong you then do it…but don't let it consume you. Don't let them take away what makes you, you. You can bet your ass that when I get a chance to confront the one that nearly crippled me I'm going to have more than a few choice words to throw in their direction. But only theirs not their Pokémon's, not their friends just them."

" _Why not blame their Pokémon, they didn't have to follow through with their attack."_ Absol wondered.

"I think we both know how some trainers like to _inspire_ absolute obedience in their teams" Marcus growled.

" _So what about me huh…now that I know you've got at least a little pair of balls on you. How will you handle me I attacked you and your Pokémon with the intent to beat and maim you all." Absol questioned._

"I want to help you heal. The way my true friends helped me" Marcus said with a small smile as his Aura faded.

Absol frowned she didn't get him. How could he be so kind after everything that happened to him. How could care for anyone while holding hatred for others in his heart. How could he be so powerful and yet still be gentle. Why couldn't he call her an ugly beast, push her away, degrade her, why couldn't he make it easy to hate him.

" _No one wants damaged goods"_ Absol said in a whisper.

"We're all damaged in our own way, we're just the ones strong enough to admit, to own it. To let it help define us but not but be defined by it." Marcus smiled walking towards Absol with a slight limp until he was only a few feet away from her.

"Besides the best thing about damaged good is they usually come at a discount" He joked with a smirk. Absol was floored this guy had to be completely insane she had nearly killed him and hear he was making a joke. She didn't trust him not one fucking bit…but she did even if just a little bit she did respect him. Which is more than she could say for any human in a long time.

" _I don't like you, I won't battle for you or obey you. Your team is weak and pathetic as are you. Your aura is uncontrolled and you're about ready to pass out because of it, and you're nearly as fucked up as I am. I don't like you…but I will come with you, watching you fail should be really entertaining"_ Absol before kicking him in the chest while snatching off the Ultra Ball that belonged to her.

"Ugh, what the hell was that for" Marcus groaned.

" _I don't like you"_ Absol said simply before tapping the ball on her horn and being sucked inside.

" _What a cunt"_ Lilith groaned struggling to get to her feet.

"Lilith are you okay" Marcus yelled he did his best to try to run to her but his legs gave out half-way.

As he attempted to stand again he was surprised to feel a slimy arm loop around him and help him up.

"Goodra" Marcus said surprised.

" _You're a good person, you risked your life to save your Pokémon"_ Goodra smiled at him and slowly one by one they managed to gather up all his released Pokémon.

" _Master why didn't you tell me you were an Aura user"_ Bella asked.

" _Better question is how the hell didn't you sense that he was isn't that oh I don't know supposed to be your specialty"_ Lilith yipped.

"Bella to be honest I had no idea I was until today and I'm still not entirely sure what that even means. I've heard stories and rumors about Aura users but never pursued any deeper research." Marcus answered.

" _Lilith to answer your question I did sense that Master had an abnormally large amount of Aura. But that doesn't automatically make him an Aura user. All living things hold some amount of Aura and having more or less of it means nothing if you aren't able to harness its powers"_ Bella explained.

" _How are you feeling master"_ Angel asked.

" _Exhausted it's been a long day"_ Marcus answered.

" _I think she was referring more towards your legs, are they damaged in any way" Goodra asked concerned._

" _Nah, their fine besides some pain and numbness. I'll pop some meds once I get you girls healed up and I'll be fine"_ Marcus smiled. "I know you all want to ask questions but for now just let me rest" Marcus shut his eyes and quickly passed out. 

X

 **An: I was going to end the chapter here but I figured after all the drama going on with this chapter it could use a bit of fluff. Enjoy**

It had been one hell of a day for Marcus after getting his Pokémon healed he headed over to May's and started explaining a few things. Between her and his Pokémon's questions he didn't get a break until after dinner. Now he was taking a well-deserved shower and getting ready for bed as he had to wake up early to get the last few things from Professor Birch before continuing on to meet back up with Kairas. After throwing on some boxers, sweatpants, and a tank top, brushed his teeth and made his way to the guest room. He had only just laid down in the bed when to door to his room crept open and May slid inside before closing it behind her.

"May what are you doing here" Marcus asked.

"You didn't think we were going to part ways tonight with us having a special parting gift." May dropped her robe to reveal a very sexy set of lingerie.

"Won't your mom catch us" Marcus asked.

"She went out with her friends and won't be back until early in the morning" May lied. In actuality her mother told her to have some fun before Marcus left by breaking in the guest bed and left the house to give them some privacy.

"Then what are we waiting for" Marcus grinned. May sexily crawled her way from the bottom of the bed till she was right on top of him their lips meeting in a fiery passion. Marcus quickly rolled them over so he was on top rubbing his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance. May giggled a bit before allowing their tongues to meet in a deep passionate kiss. May wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned deep into his mouth as she began to feel under his tank top. Her nails grazing over his toned abs and chest leaving slight scratch marks that only added to the heat of the moment.

Marcus hands greedily roamed May's body her lingerie leaving so much of her creamy skin exposed to his touch. His hands traced the curve of her hips up to the bottom of her breast and back down the center of her stomach to her panty line. May let out a breathy moan as Marcus broke the kiss and latched on to her neck sucking and biting marking her flawless skin with hickeys.

"Mmm fuck" May moaned as Marcus slid his hand under her panties touching her soaked slit. Gentle rubbing along her slit with slightly painful bites to her neck and the tops of her breast, made her lower lips part and allow his middle finger access to her hot moist core.

May arched her back letting out a cute whimper as he grazed her g-spot. Curious as to caused that sort of reaction Marcus moved his finger around inside her pussy until he found it again once again getting her to pant and arc her back. Over and over he pumped his finger against her most sensitive spot until she was wet enough to add another finger. Adding his ring finger into wet core Marcus adjusted his position and without warning rapidly began to pump his to finger in and out of her soaked pussy while hitting her g-spot. This caused May to arc her back harder than ever while her toes curled as she let out a half-whimper, half-scream as she came.

"Ahhh" May cried out as her pussy gushed love juice all over Marcus hand and the bed ruining the lingerie she had on.

"Mmmm you tasted pretty good" Marcus said licking the pussy juice off his fingers.

"Stop that's embarrassing" May blushed bright red.

"Oh would you rather me taste it right from the source" Marcus licked his lips and May gasped. Suddenly she found her ankles pushed back by her ears as Marcus held both her ankles with one hand while giving her pussy long slow licks. Because of the angle the position put her crotch at he was able to lay his tongue flat against her slit.

"Marcus ahh I'm still sensitive" May pleaded.

Marcus smirked and gave her pussy one last long lick before releasing her.

"My turn" May shoved him back and ripped off his pants exposing his fully erect member.

"Someone's happy to see to me" May smirked barely able to get her delicate hands around his thick shaft.

"Can you blame it" Marcus smirked.

"Nope but let's see how you taste _big boy_ " May purred taking his tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his tip as she only took the first three inches of his cock into her mouth. This went on for a few minutes until May felt like she had a good grasp of what made him feel good. Relaxing her throat like her mother had told her during all those awkward nights where her mom came back drunk from the bar and decided it was good to have sex talks with her daughter. She was able to take him into her mouth nearly six inches and used her hands to gently massage his balls as she gaged on his cock.

"Holy Fuck May" Marcus groaned grabbing the back of her head forcing his dick a little deeper down her throat. May moaned a bit at his forcefulness before pulling his cock out of her mouth, a small line of saliva still connecting her mouth and his tip.

May shifted her position so her pussy was directly over Marcus face and started wiggling her ass. "You gonna stare at it all day, or are you going to eat it" May said seductively. She almost went cross eyed as Marcus shoved his tongue deep into her pussy swirling it around inside her.

Not to be out done May dived back down and hungrily devoured his dick lapping up the pre-cum coating the head of his throbbing cock.

It didn't take more than a few minutes and both teens were ready to cum. May started grinding her pussy against Marcus tongue while he started thrusting his dick up into her throat. In unison they both let out a muffled warning that they were about to cum, Marcus pumped his baby batter deep into May's mouth while she squirted all over his tongue and chin. Both teens were left breathless and shaking slightly in the aftershocks of their orgasms.

"Your still hard" May looked over to see that while Marcus was still slightly out of breath his dick didn't look tired at all.

"Is that a bad thing" Marcus asked.

"No, I was just told that most guys need a few minutes after cumming before they can get hard again. Do you want to get going" May asked.

"Only if you do" Marcus responded.

"Do you have any condoms" May asked making a mental note to start birth control as soon as she could.

"Yeah…funny enough my mon made me back a box of them" Marcus laughed quickly digging through his bag and finding the said box. After correctly applying the condom he once again climbed on top of May his tip grazing against her still soaked entrance.

"Be gentle okay" May said pulling him into a deep kiss.

Marcus slowly started pushing himself inside her. Arceus she was tight it felt like she was squeezing his dick for dear life. After a few shallow pumps he found it a bit easier to move as her natural lubrication help make things more pleasurable for both of them. As Marcus pushed deeper and broke her hymen May winced, but he was being so gentle that the pain quickly faded.

"You feel so good" Marcus groaned as he sped up slightly.

"Faster" May moaned as the pleasure continued to build.

Marcus sped up a little more doing his best to not hurt May in the process. After her telling him to go faster three more times however he found himself pounding her pussy like a madman. Soon moaned and the sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the room and the sex continued to get harder and faster. At the fifteen minutes mark Marcus had May's legs pushed back and was pounding her sound deep his dick was pressing against the entrance to her womb. Neither one of the teens realized that the condom was struggling to keep up with them. Twenty minutes in and both teens were about ready to cum again. Marcus pounded May even harder until he felt the condom pop and break. His dick was Immediately enveloped by a warm tight wet velvety sensation.

"May I think the condom just broke" Marcus said slowing down despite how close he was to cumming.

"I don't care just keep fucking me with your thick cock" May screamed as she was on the edge of her third orgasm of the night.

Like any healthy male Marcus obeyed and began drilling her pussy with a vengeance.

"I'm cumming" Both teens groaned.

Marcus somehow found the willpower to pull out and spayed his hot seed all over May's stomach and breast and she dosed his dick and balls as she squirted.

"I think you should sleep in my room tonight" May said after she had regained the ability to talk normally.

"What you want to cuddle" Marcus teased.

"That and I'm pretty sure these sheet are ruined" May laughed looking at the love stained bed.

 **AN: Alright what did you all think. I decided to add both Goodra and Absol since I like them both and they both had a good amount of votes. I also really Like Tyranitar and just because I didn't add her doesn't mean she lost her spot there will be plenty more chances to vote for her as well as other Pokémon as this story continues. This was the first time Marcus had to deal with Pokémon that had a previous trainer and not only that but pretty shitty trainers. It's one thing to capture a Pokémon in the wild but I thinks it's tougher to have to raise a Pokémon that's been abused simply because you have a whole other element to deal with while trying to deepen the bound. Anyway as you saw in this chapter Goodra seemed to become a bit more friendly with Marcus though she's still afraid of battling. Absol also didn't kill him which is a plus. Don't want to give too much away as it a lot of fun to have these two Pokémon added to the usual playful group, but spoiler alert Absol is going to have a Tsundere personality…eventually.**

 **I also decided to have Sabrina be one of Marcus's more staple traveling companions for reasons that you will see in the next few chapters. There's still room for more as well of other characters you might want to see pop up at some point.**

 **Anyway let me know what you guys think. Feel free to review with Pokémon that you'd like to see on the team or even for a one-shot inside the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

(An: That's right I'm back with another update. I'm finding it much easier to post new chapters if I focus on one story at a time. I hope that you guys are also enjoying the weekly updates instead of the sporadic updates that had become somewhat normal as I tried to rotate through all my stories.

 **Chapter 8**

"I see you've got two more Pokémon and they're in Ultra Balls, they must be powerful" Kairas said as he and Marcus neared the intersection to route 110.

"Yeah, but they are somewhat…difficult" Marcus sighed. He was dead tired even though he and May managed to get to sleep at a somewhat decent hour. May woke him up early to have another fuck session. Needless to say he was drained and after dealing with Absol and still suffering from exhaustion from releasing his Aura for the first time, he was really not feeling it today. Lucky for him Professor Birch had a few books on Aura control and techniques that he gladly loaned to Marcus and Bella had promised to help train him in the basics of Aura use.

"Well I'm sure with time they will mellow out" Kairas shrugged.

"I sure hope so" Marcus sighed as they continued on until they reach a sign at the spilt in the road.

"I guess this is where we part ways" Kairas held out his hand to Marcus.

"It was fun while it lasted…you have my number if you ever need anything" Marcus shook the offered hand.

"Like beating the shit out of some team Aqua or Magma goons" Kairas smirked.

"Especially when it comes to that." Marcus grinned.

"Next time we meet let's battle again. I expect you to put up a better fight than you did last time" Kairas stated.

"Last time was a tie and next time don't expect any holding back" Marcus replied.

"I'll look forward to it…see ya' around Marcus" Kairas turned and started walking away with a backwards wave.

"See ya' around Kairas" Marcus turned and walked in the opposite direction finally parting with one of his best friends and greatest rivals.

"Looks like I have a ways to go before I hit Mauville I should probably fine somewhere to rest before continuing the rest of the way. Man what I would give for a motorbike or something. Walking gets a bit boring after awhile…on the bright side at least I don't have to worry about my legs getting tired" Marcus laughed ironically. Without someone to travel with walking long distances seemed to take longer and he started thinking of a way to help pass the time until he found a suitable spot to stop and rest and give his girls a chance to stretch their legs.

'Hold up didn't Flannery get me a new pair of headphones before I left. I'm sure I remembered to pack them' Marcus sat down his bag and dug through it before pulling out a pair of wireless orange over-the-head style headphones. They were decorated with red and yellow flames and his name spelled out in white smoke like letters.

Marcus quickly synced it to his Pokenav activating the media mode and punching in his Junior Professor I.D number so he could stream music for free. He chose a playlist of mostly heavy rock and rap music, letting the music drown up everything else he picked up his pace without even realizing it.

He passed a few other trainers as he walked, some of them traveling solo and others traveling in small groups. Marcus usually would've been eager for a battle or two but in his exhausted state he really didn't feel up to it. It took him almost an hour but finally he spotted something shimmering between a cluster of trees. Deciding to check it out, he found a small slow flowing river surrounded by lush grass.

There were a few other trainers around some of them trying their luck at fishing, while others were trying to find someone to battle, or simply relaxing with their friends or Pokémon. Marcus found himself a spot a good distance away from the nearest group and plopped down after taking off his rucksack. He slid his headphones around his neck so he could still hear the music playing, and did a quick check of his supplies. He could fill up his water supply from the river since he had a filter, he was good on medical supplies for himself and his Pokémon, his camping gear was in good condition and nothing needed to be replaced, the only problem was he food supply was running low.

He had enough for maybe one or two days but he would need to stock up once he made it to Mauville. After going through the available ingredients he had to work with, he decided to make a simple meal of beef with rice and shredded carrots. He quickly set up his small stove getting a pot of water boiling before adding in the rice. While that was cooking he diced and seasoned the beef with some salt and simple spices, and started shredding the carrots so they could cook with the beef.

It took all of twenty minutes for Marcus to get everything cooked and served into six bowls. "Alright everyone time for lunch" Marcus yelled releasing his Pokémon.

" _Mmmm something smells really good"_ Lilith said sniffing the air.

"Hope you all are hungry I made enough for everyone" Marcus said starting to pass out everyone's food.

" _Hurry up and grab a bowl Goodra masters cooking is really good"_ Bella barked her muzzle already covered in rice.

"Here you go Goodra, eat up while it's still hot" Marcus smiled passing her a bowl.

" _T-thank you"_ Goodra said timidly almost jumping back when her paw grazed Marcus hand as she tried to grab the bowl from him.

"It's okay Goodra you don't have to be so jumpy, if you like I can have one of the girls pass you your food from now on until your comfortable." Marcus said warmly.

" _N-no it's fine…I don't think you're a bad person. It's just a little hard to adjust. I've never had food cooked for me and I used to have to earn meals with-"_ Goodra wasn't able to finish her sentence. Marcus nodded understanding that it must be painful memories. Although on the outside he was calm on the inside he was seething he had no idea who had raised Goodra or Absol but he hated them. The fact that Goodra had to adjust to something as simple as a free homecooked meal, and the fact that Absol was ready to go on a murderous rampage was enough to make him hate whoever was responsible.

"No **Hyper Beam** today" Marcus said looking in Absol's direction who had snatched a bowl of food, or more precisely his bowl of food when he wasn't looking.

" _I'd never waste food…despite how mediocre it is. Still though if your that eager to piss me off-"_ Absol started to charge a **Hyper Beam**.

"No, I'm good" Marcus waved his hands in defeat.

" _Pussy"_ Absol huffed before going back to her meal, secretly savoring the flavor. 'At least he has _some_ usefulness' she thought walking far enough away to be separated from the others, but close enough to keep her eye on all of them.

" _She's got issues"_ Lilith yipped while trying to unsuccessfully steal a piece of Bella's beef.

" _She's been through a lot"_ Angel said eating her food with much more grace.

"She'll come around eventually I hope…or at least go five minutes without threatening someone" Marcus said eating his own meal quickly as he wanted to try to get a nap in before the sun got too high and he lost his shade. "Alright girls wake me up in an hour, until than go ahead and enjoy yourselves just don't go too crazy".

"Alright Bella let's go swim in the river" Lilith said excitedly.

"And wait fifteen minutes before you go swimming" Marcus yelled making the two Pokémon pout. Goodra couldn't help but giggle at the sight, especially when Bella and Lilith waited until he started snoring softly and rushed and jumped in the lake only to catch a cramp and have to be dragged out my Angel using her psychic powers.

Goodra still couldn't get over how different things were with Marcus, how happy his Pokémon were, the trust between them, and the amount of understanding they shared. Goodra was happy to be around it...but she was still scared to be a part of it. It wasn't that she was scared of Marcus, after what he showed her yesterday. Putting his own life at risk to save Lilith and doing his best to try to get through to Absol, despite her violent disposition. Hearing everything he had been through, and knowing that through his entire ordeal he never lost sight of his dream nor did he grow to hate or blame Pokémon for what he had suffered spoke volumes to her about his character and nature.

She knew he was a good person, but now she was at a loss on how to proceed getting a better relationship with him. She didn't like to battle, not because she wasn't strong but because her previous trainer took delight in forcing his Pokémon to battle each other, usually matching them against types they were weak against in 3 on 1 fights to force them to become stronger. The experience left many of them mentally scared as he did little to care for them afterwards, forcing them to recover on their own. Those that were too weak were either cast aside or traded away. Goodra had done what he asked, fearful of being left behind to die or traded away to an even worse trainer. Eventually she couldn't take his treatment of not only herself but the others in his team and refused to battle for him any longer.

Being one of his more powerful Pokémon her actions pissed him off, as she was 'setting a bad example' for weaker members of the team by not listening to him. Eventually having enough of her shit, he ordered his Hydreigon to teach her a lesson. As powerful as she might be his Hydreigon was his most powerful fighter quickly over powered her. Once she was defeated, bloodied and bruised. He sent her back to Professor Birch saying that she had run off into a pack of wild Pokémon and been injured. He said he didn't want a Pokémon that didn't listen to him and released her to the professor. Professor Birch wasn't an idiot though he was able to put the pieces together but without any solid proof all he could do was hand her off to a trainer that could help her believe in kindness again.

" _You okay"_

Goodra shrieked as Angel softly laid a hand on her. _"I'm okay…just thinking I guess"_ Goodra replied looking down at the graceful dual type.

" _About what we are on the same team now, we should be able to trust each other"_ Angel smiled.

Goodra was hesitant but figured that she should at least try, she didn't want to live in fear or isolation any longer. She was naturally a very affectionate Pokémon and going against her nature pained her so she decided to open up. _"I…I want to be closer to you all, but I'm not sure how to do that"_ Goodra revealed. _"Anytime I tried to show affection with my old trainer I was punished harshly"_ Goodra looked down at the grass.

" _Well you don't have to worry about that with master. He's very open to affection…in all forms"_ Lilith said suggestively.

" _What do you mean"_ Goodra asked confused.

" _Well you are aware that trainers often spend long amounts of time away from cities and towns correct"_ Bella asked thinking of a way to explain things without being overly vulgar.

" _Of course"_ Goodra nodded.

" _Well for trainers that travel alone or in groups without a member of the opposite sex that they are attracted to, or when Pokémon and trainers want to deepen their relationship. Sometimes they decide to…"_ Bella was struggling to say the words without blushing. Luckily or unluckily Lilith was not so shy and decided to finish her sentence in the only way she knew how.

" _Fuck"_ Lilith finished.

" _Oh my"_ Goodra blushed. _"H-have you three all…"_

" _No at least not yet. Master has made it very clear though he's interested. We have messed around but none of us have actually mated with him, because our current forms are too small"_ Angel explained with pink cheeks.

" _And Master's dick is too big"_ Lilith smirked only to get bonked in the back of the head by Bella.

Goodra had heard of trainers and Pokémon mating before but had never considered the idea as her previous trainer showed no sign of having interest in such things, though other trainers did tend to look at her lustfully whenever she battled against them.

" _Anyway our point is that master is very open to any sort of affection. Just don't push yourself and let your nature take over and you'll be fine."_ Angel advised _. "Now let's get these dishes cleaned and put away, it's the least we can do while master sleeps"_ Angel smiled.

" _Alright but who's going to get master's bowl from Absol"_ Lilith asked.

" _I'll do it…master wants to give her a chance so maybe we should too"_ Bella looked over to Absol who was currently sunbathing.

" _Master is too kind…I can still feel where she hit me with that_ _ **Dark Pulse**_ _"_ Lilith rubbed her stomach.

" _Bella is right…just be careful, you never know when she will try to pick another fight"_ Angel advised.

" _I'll be fine"_ Bella barked confidently, running over to Absol. _"Excuse me"_ Bella said politely.

" _Go away pup"_ Absol rolled over away from Bella.

" _If you want to be left alone that's fine I'd just like masters bowl back so we can wash it"_ Bella explained.

" _You're cleaning up after him, what are you his slaves"_ Absol growled.

" _Master cooked for all of us, I'm pretty sure cleaning up the mess we all made is called sharing the work load"_ Bella barked.

" _Whatever you say pup…just too let you know. No matter how nice he is to you all now, as soon as you fucked or lose you'll get to see his true colors, he's going to turn on you. All humans do when they don't get their way"_ Absol tossed Bella the bowl, which the little jackal noticed had been licked clean.

" _I know you and Goodra have had it rough, rougher than I can even imagine but she's at least giving master a chance. Maybe you should too…oh and by the way no he won't"_ Bella said with conviction before walking away.

' _Whatever'_ Absol frowned. She was sure that no matter how honest Marcus seemed, he was just as black hearted as ever other human she had come across.

 **X**

'Weird dream' Marcus slowly cracked his eyes open as his dream of a violet haired beauty was shaken away literally by Angel rocking him awake.

"Has it been an hour already" Marcus yawned stretching.

" _Yup time to get moving"_ Bella barked she and the others were excited for their next gym battle. She could feel that she was close to evolving and one more tough battle would be enough to get her to her final form.

"Alright give me a few minutes to clean everything up" Marcus said rubbing his eyes.

" _No need we cleaned everything up while you were sleeping"_ Lilith smirked.

"Wow what would I do without you girls" Marcus smiled giving Angel, Lilith and Bella a peck on the lips.

" _Master Goodra helped too"_ Angel smiled.

"Really, well is there anything you'd like as a reward. That what these three want as their usual reward" Marcus explained the kiss.

Goodra blushed and pushed down her fear and took a few steps forward before leaning down for her forehead was eye level with Marcus and closed her eyes.

Marcus getting the hint gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks Goodra for helping with everything" Marcus said warmly.

" _My pleasure"_ Goodra smiled for the first time shocking Marcus.

" _Are we going to leave or do you all need to have more cuddly time"_ Absol spat with distaste.

"Ah Absol nice to see you didn't destroy anything while I was asleep" Marcus joked.

" _Keep pushing my buttons and see how long that last"_ Absol threatened.

"Fine time to go girls" Marcus recalled his Pokémon one by one.

" _If it's okay with you I'd like to stay out and walk"_ Goodra said shyly as Marcus reached for her Pokeball.

"Of course, it will be nice to have some company" Marcus nodded picking up his ruck.

The two of them made their way back to the main road and continued on towards Mauville City. They got more than a few stares from other travelers, some looked at Marcus in envy that he had such a rare Pokémon. Many were simply surprised to see an anthro, and other looked at Goodra lustfully. Marcus just ignored them and decided to start up a conversation to calm down Goodra, who was obviously nervous.

"So Goodra what's your favorite food" Marcus asked.

" _I'm not sure…my old trainer only ever gave me Pokefood. It wasn't bad tasting or anything, just gets boring eating the same thing everyday"_ Goodra answered.

"Sounds like I need to see if Mauville has an all you can eat buffet that allows Pokémon. That way you can try a bunch of different food at once." Marcus said placing his hands behind his head.

" _You don't have to do that just for me"_ Goodra shook her head and paws.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure everyone will enjoy a nice dinner out, even Absol." Marcus laughed.

" _She does seem to like food"_ Goodra giggled remembering how easy to wash Absol's bowl had been.

The two of them continued to talk and laugh as they got to know more about each other. Goodra decided to take the other girls advice and began to relax letting her affectionate nature take over. In the two hours that it took to get to the outskirts of Mauville she had gone from walking a few feet away from Marcus to rubbing against his side as they walked. She had learned so much about him and told him so much in return that she couldn't help but be happy she had finally been giving the chance to bound with him. Just like Angel and the others had told her, he was open to her affectionate nature and would occasionally reach up and rub her head lovingly.

"Looks like we finally made it, huh girl" Marcus cheered.

" _It's so big, how are you supposed to find anything in a place this big"_ Goodra marveled at the big city.

"I'm sure we'll manage somehow. For now how about you take a break while I try to find the gym" Marcus suggested.

" _I could use a little break, my legs are killing me"_ Goodra quickly froze as she realized what she had just said.

"What you think I'm going to say something like 'at least you can feel your legs' or something dumb like that." Marcus laughed at the look on Goodra's face.

" _I guess I feel like I don't have any right to complain, when you're constantly in pain"_ Goodra hung her head sadly.

"Don't stress yourself about it. The meds make it barely noticeable and one of the perks is that I don't have to deal with things like muscle fatigue from walking or running long distances." Marcus rubbed her head. "Anyway go ahead and take a break I'll call you out later once I've rented a room at the Pokémon Center or a hotel" Marcus said returning Goodra to her Pokeball after a quick nuzzle.

Using his Pokenav Marcus was able to find the gym but was disappointed to see that it was closed for renovations until the following day. His disappointment continued when he made his way to the Pokémon Center only to find that there were no available rooms. Turns out that trainers from all over had been arriving the past week to battle the Gym Leader, only for the gym to have been shut down until the end of week. While some trainers had decided to continue on to other gyms, most had decided to stay and wait for the Gym to reopen while enjoying the entertainment of the big city.

'Well that sucks I guess I have no choice but to find a hotel now' Marcus sighed and used his Pokenav to check his bank account. He never really had problems money wise his father put 5,000 dollars in his account before the start of his journey, though after buying all the supplies he would need to travel he had gone down to 2,000. Beating Roxanne and Brawly had boosted him up to 3,500 but with him needing to buy more supplies and having to stay in the city a few days. Since he was sure Wattson wouldn't be able to take on a weeks' worth of challengers in a day or two he would need to manage his money carefully.

Marcus almost screamed when his balance finally loaded showing him a balance of 20,000 dollars. "Holy shit…Professor Birch wasn't lying when he said the pay was decent" Marcus mused out loud as he looked over various direct deposits for things like research fund, equipment fund, Pokémon expense fund, ect. His excitement died down a bit when he realized that this initial pay was much larger than what he would be receiving on a weekly basis. 'At least that solves my money problem for a while.' Marcus grinned as he scrolled through a listing of available hotel rooms and prices. After a few minutes of comparing he decided to splurge a bit and get a more expensive room with more space and extra beds.

The hotel wasn't very far from the gym and was located near the entertainment and shopping areas of the city making it very popular. While the walk was short the wait to get to the reception desk took almost half an hour before he was the next to be called.

"How may I help you sir" A young woman asked as he approached the desk.

"I'd like this room please" Marcus said showing her his Pokenav with the room he wanted to book pulled up.

"I'm sorry sir but that room has already been booked" the woman frowned.

"Oh…well do you have anything else available" Marcus asked.

"There are a few penthouse suites located on the top floors that are available" she answered making Marcus cringe he knew that those tended to be more expensive.

"How much for one of those pre night" Marcus asked.

"1,200 a night" The woman smiled sweetly.

"You're shitting me right" Marcus groaned.

The woman opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted as someone behind Marcus yelled. "If you're too poor to afford a room get out of line so people with actual money can get a room."

Marcus turned around to see a trainer about his age with blonde hair and green eyes dressed in very nice and obviously expensive clothing glaring at him. The guy looked like someone whose parents bought him anything he could have ever wanted and liked to rub that fact in others faces. "You mind I'm thinking it over…why don't you have daddy buy you something shiny while you wait" Marcus sneered back causing some of the other trainers to laugh.

"You don't have to be a genius to know that a simpleton such as yourself could never afford a penthouse" The blonde trainer snorted.

"I'll take a penthouse" Marcus said handing over his Pokedex so he could register for the suite. It would be worth it just to shut up that blonde troll.

"Oh my…I'm sorry Mr. Kale I had no idea that you were a Junior Professor. The suite will be free of charge for the duration of your stay. As this is an official League Hotel, Gym Leaders, Champions, Elite Four members, and other recognized by the Pokémon League are allowed to stay in our Penthouses for free. This includes Professors and Junior Professors as they often need more space as they are allowed to carry more Pokémon. I imagine you will be needing a penthouse with more space since you're listed under Anthro studies." The woman said louder than she needed to.

A few of the other trainers looked a Marcus impressed with his status and others envious of the perks he was receiving. All and all most of the trainers looked at him with more respect than they had originally. Expect for the blonde troll who felt the need to voice his opinion once again. "Ha, anthro studies what a joke. As if someone with such a shabby appearance could ever hope to control anthro's"

Marcus had enough at this point and decided the guy needed to be dropped down a peg. "You want to put your daddy's money where your mouth is, or is the only thing those pokeballs on your waist are good for is holding your oversized ego" Marcus said getting right in the other guys face.

"Please you wouldn't last five minutes against me peasant" the blonde spat.

"Let's test that theory out shall we, or are you gonna keep being a pussy" Marcus growled.

"Such vulgarity only showcases your lack of intellect…but have it your way prepare to be crushed. There's a training field across the street, that shall be the venue of your failure" The blonde declared.

"Whatever let's just do this" Marcus shoved past him. Nearly all the trainers still waiting in the lobby following him excited to see a battle.

 **X**

(An hour earlier at Mauville City Airport)

Sabrina exited the Airport after grabbing her luggage from the baggage claim area. She used her hand to shield her eyes as they got adjusted to the bright mid-day sun. She smiled as the warm rays were a welcome change from the long air conditioned flight, which got rather tiresome despite the fact that she had flown first class. Thankfully she had looked up the weather in Mauville and dressed appropriately. She was wearing white booty shorts and a light blue tank top that showed her mid-drift and barely contained her sizable bust. Her long dark purple hair hung loosely down to her lower back and her violet eyes were framed nicely by her bangs.

Ignoring the lustful gazes of the men around her, she closed her eyes and sent out an invisible psychic pulse. While she was an incredibly strong psychic even she could search the entire city in one pulse and wasn't surprised when she didn't sense what she was after.

With a sigh she decided to take a taxi to the Gym as that would be the most likely place to find him if he was in the city. Luckily the airport had plenty of taxi's waiting around to take passengers where they wanted to go. Sabrina quickly waved one down and loaded her luggage before telling the driver where she wanted to go. As the taxi traveled through the city she periodically sent out a psychic pulse to try to locate anyone with large amounts of Aura. While she couldn't pinpoint Marcus exactly because she had never personally felt his Aura, she knew that maybe one in ten thousand possessed high enough Aura to be sensed by her pulse. She was sure if she felt something there was a good chance it would be him. While usually stoic and calm she couldn't help the giddy feeling welling up inside her. Soon she would get to meet her destined one face to face.

Her good mood quickly faded as time passed they were getting closer and closer to the Gym and she still hadn't sensed anything. "Sorry to tell you miss but if you're looking for a gym battle, the gym is closed until tomorrow" The grey-haired taxi driver informed.

"Is that so…it's fine since I'm not a challenger" Sabrina answered calmly though inside she was fuming. 'Seriously, if that's the case he could be anywhere in the city right now' Sabrina frowned.

"Oh why were you going to the gym than" The old man asked.

"I'm looking for someone" Sabrina answer in a tone that let him know she didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Ah well there are a few hotels nearby perhaps you should check with them, if the person you are looking for was planning of challenging the gym they might be at one of them" The man replied not hearing the edge in Sabrina's former statement.

'That's actually not a bad idea' Sabrina thought while silently nodding. "On second thought can you take me to the nearest league sponsored hotel" She asked. In the event that she couldn't find her prey…er chosen one today, she would most likely find him at the gym tomorrow.

"As you wish miss" The old man smiled.

It didn't take long for them to make it to a rather large hotel and Sabrina paid the man after he helped unload her luggage from the trunk. Sabrina was exhausted after spending an hour and a half sending out psychic pulses every few minutes she felt drained. She noticed a large crowd of people across the street along with what sounded like yelling and the sounds of Pokémon battling. At the moment a soft bed was more tempting than watching some amateurs going at it. Maybe if they were still there when she woke up from a nap she would go and destroy a few of them for fun, hopefully they wouldn't recognize her and run away.

"Can I get a penthouse suite, here's my I.D" Sabrina said giving the woman behind the counter her Pokedex.

"Wow you're a long way from Kanto…here's your room key you'll be sharing your floor with one other person" The woman handed back her Pokedex along with her suite key.

"Hmm can you tell me who it is" Sabrina asked. While it could be some ordinary trainer with a lot of money to spend she was curious to see if it was someone she would recognize.

"You're sharing your floor with Marcus Kale, he's a Junior Professor in Anthro Studies" The woman answered.

"What where is he" Sabrina yelled leaning halfway over the counter.

"He got into it with another trainer a few minutes ago and challenged him, the guy was a total ass so I really hope he wipes the floor with him." The woman answered.

Sabrina didn't waste another second and rushed outside, sprinting across the street and pushing her way through the crowd until she could see the two battling trainers. Her heart almost stopped beating when she spotted Marcus on one end he was giving orders to his Riolu as they battled a blonde trainers Mightyena.

"That Marcus kid is pretty good"

"Of course, he is, he was featured as one of Hoenn's most promising up and coming trainers on the battle network after all"

"He's so hot"

"His Riolu is such a cutie pie"

"She's tough as nails too"

"I can't believe how well she listens to him especially being an Anthro, I heard they are super difficult to train"

"Yeah, his Zorua was so badass, she took out Wesley's Meditite in less than six moves"

"Whatever he's not that good, Wesley's going to crush his Riolu"

Sabrina heard various comments from the crowd around him but started to zone them out so she could focus on the battle and more specifically Marcus.

(Battle is from Sabrina's Pov since she doesn't have a translator or psychic link with Marcus pokemon she can't understand them)

"Mightyena use **Hyper Beam** " Wesley yelled.

"Bella **Endure** " Marcus smirked.

Bella crossed her arms and took the attack head on being pushed back a few feet before being engulfed in an explosion.

"Just give up now, you're just delaying the inevitable" Wesley smirked.

"You realized you just hit Bella with a physical type attack right" Marcus grinned evilly.

"Duh what's your point" Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Bella knows **Counter** " Marcus smirked widened. As the smoke cleared Marcus prepared to issue the attack order but stopped as Bella was engulfed in a bright white light.

'His Riolu's evolving' Sabrina stared shocked as she had never seen an Anthro evolve before.

She watched in awe as Riolu grew in height and started to develop some very nice curves. When her evolution was over she stood in her final form, about as tall as her trainer with perky C-cup breast, a trim toned abdomen, thick toned thighs, and a tight round ass. You could tell from the shine on her coat and the Aura radiating from her that she had just got a large power boost.

Sabrina watched with her 'Mind's Eye' and gasped as her Aura started to meld with her masters slightly. Sabrina saw Marcus pull out his Pokedex and scan Lucario before smirking and putting it back in his cargo pocket.

"Bella use **Metal Sound** " Marcus yelled.

'Car Lu' Bella barked while crossing her arms in a downward motion scraping her new paw spikes against each other, causing a piercing sound that lowered Mightyena's special defense.

"Mightyena end this now with **Fire Fang** " Wesley ordered hopping to take advantage of Lucario's new type weakness.

'Yen Yena' Mightyena rushed Bella.

"It's not going to be that easy Bella dodge it by using **Swords Dance** " Marcus eyes started to glow slightly as his Aura began to emerge.

'Cario' Bella spun and flipped back and forth raising her attack stat while dodging the **Fire Fang** attacks.

"Damnit stay still you little bitch, Mightyena used **Crunch** " Wesley growled embarrassed that strongest Pokémon was being toyed with.

"Let's put him out of his misery, Bella use **Extreme Speed** and combo it with **Close Combat** " Marcus yelled.

'Lu Lucario' Bella growled she lunged forward so fast she was hard to track with the naked eye. In a second she was in front of Mightyena and began to batter it with punches and kicks before knocking it away with a powerful jumping spin kick.

Mightyena crashed into the ground hard with spirals in its eyes indicating it was unable to continue battling.

"Mightyena is unable to battle the winner of this battle is Marcus Kale from Lavaridge" a random trainer that was serving as referee announced.

"Maybe if you spent more time training your Pokémon and yourself, instead of fluffing your ego this battle would've gone different. You sent out your Meditite after Lilith was already on the field, despite knowing that it's psychic type moves would have no effect. I understand it's dual typing should've given it the advantage but it barely knew any fighting-type moves giving it little options for dealing damage." Marcus said harshly. "Still this was a good battle, we both have a long way to go. I look forward to battling you again when we're both stronger" Marcus said in a friendlier manner offering his hand.

'He's humble even in victory. Instead of simply degrading his opponent he gave him honest advice to improve himself and hopes that they both can continue to improve' Sabrina was impressed. She had not only watched him completely destroy his opponent in a way that oddly made her both proud and slightly aroused after seeing the dark smirk he was capable of. She had also seen how deep his bond with his Pokémon, and the way he battled was both tactical and aggressive, something she could respect. Her heart had been beating faster and faster as the match went on not only from the intensity but also from how attractive she found Marcus to be. Her opinion seemed to be shared by more than a few others. While he wasn't knee weakening handsome, he was well above average. Unfortunately Wesley wasn't very graceful in defeat and slapped Marcus hand away.

"Bastard take your freaky Pokémon and fuck off" Wesley spat actually spitting on Marcus shirt. Sabrina instantly was ready to activate her psychic powers and send to little troll flying. She didn't know if it was because she was close to her destined one and a bound was already beginning to form but she overly pissed at Wesley's actions. Marcus beat her to the punch however _literally_ , in one smooth motion he bury his fist into Wesley's face with all the force he could muster without cocking all the way back. Marcus punch was strong enough to lift Wesley completely off his feet and knock him out cold.

The crowd was speechless for a few seconds before a random trainer yelled at the top of his lungs "DAMN HE GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT". That seemed to be enough to get everyone to either laugh or face palm. A few of Wesley's friends went to see if he was okay, while other came over to congratulate Marcus or get a closer look at Bella who was still out.

Sabrina smirked at the unconscious blonde resisting the urge to stomp him into next week. She once again forced her way through the crowed until she was finally face to face with the 'man of her dreams'.

"Marcus Kale" Sabrina said keeping her voice even.

"Yeah that's me" Marcus smiled.

"Can we talk for a minute" Sabrina asked using her psychic powers to help persuade him.

"S-Sure" Marcus said a bit dreamily.

Sabrina smiled and lead him back to the hotel café where she would explain everything to him over a cup of coffee that she desperately needed to stay awake.

 **X**

"Sooo, let me get this straight…you're the gym leader of the Saffron City gym in Kanto, a psychic strong enough to have dreams about the person that you're destined to be with even if you've never met that person before" Marcus said sipping his latte.

"Yup" Sabrina nodded holding her cappuccino and the small plate it came on.

"And I'm your destined person, the person that you are supposed to be with for the rest of your life. Not only that you've had visions of me with you as well as several other women, meaning that I'll more than likely be with them as well" Marcus continued.

"un hun" Sabrina nodded.

"Not only that you know I'm an Aura user and can help me to train and control my powers so I don't collapse like a did last time they manifested. And you're completely okay with me possibly having a Harem of women and Pokémon as I already told you my relationship with three of my girls" Marcus finished.

"Right, as long as I'm the queen bee I don't care who you bring into our bed as long as I approve them first." Sabrina confirmed waiting for the inevitable scream of disbelief.

"Okay" Marcus accepted simply making Sabrina almost fall out of her chair at the fact that he could easily accept something so outlandish. Granted it was all true but she had expected to have to spend much more time convincing him that it was.

"Seriously you're just accepting it just like that" Sabrina asked eyes wide.

"Yeah…to be honest thinking about everything makes my head hurt I think it's easier to just go with the flow on this one" Marcus sighed.

"So, you believe me" Sabrina asked pressingly.

"I don't really see any other reason for you to have traveled this far. While it does seem absolutely zubatshit crazy, it makes sense the way you put it. Plus you're really beautiful so if you're being serious that means I'll get to have sex with you at some point which is a huge plus." Marcus said honestly. His brain was too fried at this point to care about filtering anything.

Sabrina blush at his comment but nodded again.

"Alright fuck it than, let's spend a week here so you can help me work on my Aura abilities and get to know each other. I'll challenge Wattson at the end of the week and we'll go from there" Marcus slumped back in his chair.

"Okay we'll start tomorrow…I don't know about you but I could use some sleep this day has been rather tiring in more ways than one" Sabrina suggested.

"Yeah that's good with me we live on the same floor so let me help you with your bags" Marcus offered.

"What a gentleman" Sabrina smiled in a teasing manner.

Marcus just scoffed but picked up her bags from around their table and carried them to the elevator. Once they made it to their floor Marcus placed her bags in her room and wished her goodnight before going to his own room, which was huge though he barely noticed as all he wanted to do was shower and sleep. He quickly stripped naked and jumped in the shower, usually he would've enjoyed the hot water but he was so tired that he just got himself clean before getting out and heading to the main bedroom only to find Angel laying on his bed giving him a seductive stare.

 **(An: Warning if you don't like Pokexhuman sex or anal sex stop reading now and skip ahead.)**

" _Master it's my night tonight, and you still haven't given me my reward for evolving"_ Angel purred.

"Angel please, just let me rest tonight" Marcus groaned keeping his towel wrapped around his waist.

" _Are you sure Master, my pussy might still be too small for you…but I think this hole can take it"_ Angel said playing with her backdoor.

Marcus opened his mouth to answer and tell her he was just too tired to mess around tonight but something else had other ideas.

" _Looks like someone's excited about fucking his Kirlia's virgin asshole"_ Angel used her psychic power to pull Marcus towel off revealing his fully erect manhood.

'You bastard you betrayed me' Marcus mentally screamed at his dick.

" _Let's get you nice and wet"_ Angel licked her lips before taking her masters meat stick in her mouth. In her larger form she could take him almost halfway down his shaft.

Marcus groaned mentally cursing Lilith for teaching Angel how to dirty talk as she knew it was one of his turn ons as well as anal which he always wanted to try.

"Damn Angel" Marcus moaned grabbing the back of her head.

" _Mmm…Master your cock taste so good"_ Angel moaned slurping on his dick as hard as she could.

"Geez Lilith really taught you how to talk dirty" Marcus hissed as she licked his sensitive head.

" _I just want to do my best to please you master…and don't worry this turns me on too"_ Angel moaned as she was rubbing her soaking wet pussy and using the juice to help lubricate her tight ass.

"Good to know" Marcus breathed as he watched Angel suck him off while playing with herself. After a few minutes they were both lubed up significantly.

" _I'm ready master"_ Angel moaned putting her ass in the air and spreading her cheeks.

Marcus aligned himself with her backdoor and slowly pushed into her painfully tight asshole.

" _Dear Arceus, you feel fucking huge inside me"_ Angel screamed as Marcus pushed deeper inside her until it felt like he was in her stomach making her eyes roll back and her tongue hang loosely out her mouth.

Marcus gritted his teeth as felt himself bottom out in Angel's hot asshole and began to pump her with long slow strokes. With every stroke he began to thrust harder and harder as Angel's moans got louder and more obscene.

Before he knew it he was pounding her tight little asshole like as madman while she scream and moaned barely able to say anything coherent as he fucked her senseless. Not able to get a better angle in the position they were in because of their size difference, Marcus picked her up and sat her on his lap grabbing under her legs for more leverage he proceeded to impale her well pounded asshole on his cock.

" _Fuck me, Fuck me ,Fuck me, turn your angel into your dirty little slut master"_ Angel moaned. When she decided to try anal sex she had no idea that it would feel this good and it was driving her mad as he pussy twitched wanting to feel the same pleasure that her asshole did.

"Arceus Angel I'm gonna cum" Marcus roared.

" _Cum please master fill my ass with your hot cum"_ Angel moaned as she started to cum.

With one last deep trusted Marcus hilted himself balls deep in Angel's welcoming asshole and blew his load deep inside her filling her with so much cum that her belly swelled slightly.

(An: end of lemon scene)

Unable to take anymore Angel promptly passed out leaving Marcus to carry her into the shower and get them both cleaned up before heading back to bed finally able to give his exhausted body the rest it deserved. He never noticed his door opening or a lavender-haired beauty wearing just a tank top and thong slide into his bed next to him and cuddle up to his free side.

An: How was that huh I don't know about you all but I'm excited to write the next couple of chapters. Anyway I have another vote to submit to you guys for the next addition to Marcus team while they may or may not appear in the next chapter depending on who's picked just because I have to introduce them in a way that makes sense and they are all pretty powerful.

Tyranitar- would be in final form and wouldn't hate Marcus like Absol but wouldn't battle for him until he became stronger. Tough girl that would keep Absol in line and tell her to get over herself.

Garchomp- could be in any form would be extremely loyal and dedicated to Marcus and his goals and become quickly pissed at anyone who bad mouthed him. Somewhat of a yandere type personality.

Nidoqueen- second or final form, gentle personality but likes to battle would held to mediate more hot tempered members of Marcus team.

Houndoom- first or final form, Aggressive and always wants to battle would clash with Absol and Lilith trying to prove who's the strongest dark-type. Head strong and stubborn would disregard some of Marcus commands in battle at first.

Okay now you can vote for as many of these Pokemon as you want, they are all some of the Pokemon I want to be on Marcus team which will be around 18 that he rotates between. And just because one doesn't get a lot of votes dosen't mean that they won't get included in another chapter of get another vote. Like with Goodra I may just add them depending on how I want the story of chapter to go. I'm trying to give Marcus a good progression path and not just stack him with super powerful Pokémon right off the bat. Anyway vote and tell me who you think should be the next to join. Also review and let me know what you think of this chapter or the story as I whole. It's really you guys out there that keep me writing these fanfics and even something as simple a review telling me that you liked that chapter goes a long way towards motivating me to take time out to write these. Until next time Sin out.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone sorry for the late upload but I've been busy getting ready to go on mission. I most likely wont be able to upload anything for the next week or two although I will be able to type if I have any free time. I'm posting this chapter with only a few hours before my flight so you might be able to tell that I was rushing to finish this chapter. I did intend for it to be quite a bit longer but I didn't want everyone waiting another month after all the awesome reviews I got. So I put in some late night and early morning to get this chapter done I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

Marcus slowly stirred from his slumber, the feeling of a soft mattress beneath him and warm sheets around him threatening to drag him back to dreamland. With no small amount of will power Marcus managed to crack open one eye and smiled as he saw Angel fast asleep in his arms. Her back resting against his chest as her smaller frame fit nicely with his. He was feeling much more refreshed after a good night's sleep, and wanted to try to hit the hotel weight room before starting his Aura training.

As he made his move to slip out of the bed unnoticed, he found himself being held in place by a set on smooth flawless arms. Turning backwards he saw Sabrina sleeping behind him, her breast large squished up against his bare back. He could feel her long shapely legs intertwined with his as she clung to him in a loving embrace. Marcus smiled and went to lay back down he figured, that if everyone else could sleep in than so could he.

'Wait a second how the hell did she get in my room' Marcus sat up quickly and looked a Sabrina only to see her smirking.

"Finally noticed me sleepy head" Sabrina teased.

"I had a rough night" Marcus grunted.

"From the sound of it your Kirlia likes it rough" Sabrina said slyly.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. As he figured Sabrina was the type of person that like to be on the teasing end of things. He wouldn't let her fluster him so easy however "Oh, was someone eavesdropping".

"Maybe…" Sabrina smirked when she saw that Marcus wasn't going to back down from her teasing.

"Or Maybe you just like listening to imagine it was you instead of her" Marcus whispered next to her ear, sending a small tingle down her spine.

"Maybe…or maybe I wanted to make sure you were trying to overcompensate for something with your aggressive battle-style" Sabrina whispered back, her lips only a few inches away from Marcus's.

"Touché" Marcus smirked after staring into her eyes for a few seconds. He could feel a mix of emotion emanating from them but their newly formed bond wasn't strong enough to allow for him to decipher them.

"Are you going to let me up" Marcus asked seeing that Sabrina was still clinging to him.

"What you don't like it" she faked pouted pushing out her bottom lip and making her eye widen.

'Damnit I know she's faking it but she's just so damn cute' Marcus blushed a bit.

"Okay you got me, I like it. But I also want to work out in the weight room before everyone else wake up" Marcus said.

"Hmm fine I guess I can allow that" Sabrina nodded.

"Allow?" Marcus questioned.

"Make no mistake, even if our bound is still in its infancy. You belong to me" Sabrina stated.

"I don't know whether to be afraid or turned on" Marcus said half sarcastically, half truthfully. Getting himself out of bed dressed only in his boxers.

"I think both would be appropriate" Sabrina licked her lips as she watched him get dressed in his workout attire. Most trainers usually stayed in decent shape, with all the traveling it was not to. Marcus was like a most regards a cut above the rest. He wasn't just in shape, he was built. After training at Brawly's gym he has built up a new layer of muscle overtop of what he'd already develop through years of harsh training with Flannery. His chest and arms were more developed and muscular, while his mid-section was more trimmed than it used to be. Thanks to Brawly he'd also gotten into a more strenuous physical routine for himself and decided to hit the weights whenever he could. While he didn't want to be massive, he did enjoy the new strength and muscles he'd developed, and Sabrina did to.

The violet-haired psychic licked her lips as she eyed Marcus body, she'd never been into guys with huge muscles. She preferred brains over brawn every day of the week, but with Marcus she had to admit the way his tank top hugged his upper body made her heat up slightly. It was a good thing he had brains as well otherwise she'd have her work cut out for her.

"See you in an hour or so…just tell Angel where I went if she wakes up" Marcus said grabbing Bella's Pokeball. She had taken to doing his morning workout routine with him in order to deepen their bond through shared training and he saw no reason why he should stop now. Marcus went to leave the room before stopping and grabbing Absol's ball as well, she might hate his guts but he didn't like the idea of leaving her in the room with Sabrina. Not because he didn't trust Sabrina but because he wasn't sure what would happen if Absol decided to let herself out. Making his way to the elevator which split the hallway that separated the two room on the floor down the middle he pushed the lobby button and released Bella. The penthouse suites had a sperate elevator from the normal room, so he didn't have to worry about anyone complaining or trying to get overly friendly with her.

"Morning Mr. Kale, you're up early" The receptionists that checked him in yesterday asked.

"Ah yeah, I was just heading to the weight room…Bethany" Marcus said reading her name tape.

"Sorry Mr. Kale but the weight room doesn't open for another hour. But I can open it for you if it's for research purposes" Bethany said quickly assuming Marcus was doing some kind of study since Bella was released.

"Yeah I want to measure Bella's new strength since she just evolved and compare it to other Lucario. The data will be a good indicator to see if Anthro's strength levels differ from the norm" Marcus explained, as he thought of a reasonable reason why he'd need the weight room for research. "And please just call me Marcus, calling me MR. Kale just makes me feel old" Marcus chuckled.

"No problem, Marcus-kun. Would you like for me to close off the weight room until your studies are complete" Bethany asked with a small giggle.

"That's would be fabulous" Marcus smiled.

"As you wish follow me please" Bethany said leaving her Wigglytuff to watch the desk.

Marcus nodded following the amber-haired woman down a long hallway adjacent to the main lobby. He took the time to admire the hotels décor as expected by a hotel sponsored by the Pokémon league it was outfitted with the newest technologies and luxuries. Large hallways designed to allow bigger Pokémon to move around freely, walls and carpets made from reinforced fabrics to prevent being shredded from Pokémon with claws or jagged scales, yet still being soft to the touch. There were vending machines stocked with tasty treats for trainers and Pokémon lining every hall and climate controlled rooms or large kennels for Pokémon that preferred certain temperatures or environments.

Once they arrived at the weight room which was separated by another hallway with a door that Bethany had to unlock with her employee key card, Marcus saw the no expense was sparred on workout area. Large speakers were mounted across the walls along with wall length mirrors. The weight room itself was one large open room filled with all the newest workout equipment for cardio machines like treadmills, cycling bikes, and stair-steppers to weight lifting machines that could be customized for each user, racks full of various free weights and classics like the traditional bench press and squat rack. There was even a sparring octagon tucked away in the far corner.

"I hope this facility will be able to serve your needs" Bethany seemed amused by Marcus's stunned expression.

"This is more than enough for what I have in mind" Marcus nodded.

"That's good, as you wished I will lock the door to the hallway that leads here. Only myself, other employees, or V.I.P's such as Gym Leaders, Champions or Professors will be able to access this room" Bethany informed. "Please find me when you're done with the facility so I can open it to the public" she bowed before exiting.

" _Master did you really intend to use this room for researching me"_ Bella said with a slight blush. Her imagination running wild with images of Marcus giving her various sexual checkups and examines.

"No, but since she brought it up this would be a good time to make my first report to Professor Birch" Marcus said pulling out his Pokedex synching it with his Pokenav while activating the A.I that Professor Birch had installed for the first time. "Issue voice command 'A.I' online" Marcus said in a clear voice.

' _Command recognized…A.I active. Primary objective assisting assigned professor with furthering studies of Anthro Pokémon. Greeting Professor Kale my name is 'Tech' I will be you assistant 'A.I' it's a pleasure to meet you"_

Marcus jaw dropped as his Pokenav's built in projector began, to project a 3D image of a young girl dress in a skin-tight revealing one-piece pink and blue suit. Complete with a blue half-helmet with a pink visor and some sort of floating tail like protrusion that floated behind her lower back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Marcus managed to say after Bella nudged him to bring him back to reality.

' _What can I assist you with today_ _Professor'_ Tech asked.

"Oh, um can you record and catalogue Bella's and my training session to observe if there are any significant difference between her and other Lucario of similar level" Marcus asked.

' _Of course'_ Tech nodded.

"Okay awesome, are you ready Bella" Marcus asked getting pumped up.

" _Let's do it"_ Bella smiled mirroring Marcus.

"How about we start with a spar to get us loosened up and to get you used to your new strength" Marcus suggested.

" _Are you sure master I don't want to hurt you"_ Bella asked worried that she might accidentally hurt Marcus because she still wasn't used to her new stats.

"It's fine I trust you not to break anything important" Marcus grinned.

" _Alright than"_ Bella smiled. Sparring with Marcus was one of her favorite things to do. It was a way for them to bond and increase their skill at the same time. While Bella was obviously much faster and stronger than Marcus, he was still very skillful and would add different restrictions to her as the match went on forcing her to have to adapt.

Marcus sat Absol's ball on a small stand outside the ring, before he and Bella began their usual stretching routine. After they both felt limber and ready to go they nodded to each other and entered the ring. Absol chose that moment to release herself, Bella immediately took a defensive stance in front of Marcus.

" _Looks like you finally evolved eyy pup"_ Absol stretched.

" _That's right, thanks to masters training"_ Bella nodded not taking her eyes of Absol who had begun walking back and forth like a predator that had just cornered her prey.

" _If you say so…talented Pokémon can excel even if they have a shitty master"_ Absol sent a hard glare towards Marcus.

"Still as friendly as ever huh" Marcus said unfazed by Absol's comment. "Is there a reason you released yourself or did you just feel the need to insult me"

" _I wanted to workout. While I have no intention of ever battling for you I need to keep myself in peak condition. When you finally decide to be done with me, the next trainer that the Professor gives me to may not be as much of a pussy as you are. If they are dumb enough to try to use force to bend me to their will, I want to be able to destroy them easily."_ Absol answered not even sure why she explained herself to him in the first place.

"You know I don't plan on abandoning you right. I'm not a cruel person, even if you hate me I've done nothing but treat as I would any of my other Pokémon. We are all equals." Marcus said his tone warm, and holding no trace of deceit.

" _Humans don't need to plan to be cruel, they simply are. We are just tools for own ambitions whether they be innocent or malicious"_ Absol said before walking off.

"I think she's starting to warm up to me" Marcus chuckled.

" _What makes you say that"_ Bella asked only sensing dark and painful emotions from Absol's Aura.

"She didn't threaten me today, just insults I'd call that progress" Marcus smirked.

" _Master you are really something else you know that"_ Bella shook her head.

"What can I say, I'm just weird that way" Marcus shrugged taking up a fighting stance.

" _That's one of the things I admire about you"_ Bella smiled slightly taking her own combat stance.

"Ready" Marcus asked.

" _Ready"_ Bella barked.

"Restriction 1, no kicking" Marcus smirked rushing forwards. He knew Bella could still easily handle him with such a simple restriction. He whipped his right leg towards her head with all his strength, only for her to easily duck under the kick and counter with several quick jabs.

Marcus crossed his arms defending against the punches, noting that while they were extremely quick, Bella toned down the power so they didn't hurt too bad. Marcus side-stepped away from Bella trying to get more space, his punches had almost no chance of landing, but because of his legs augmentations he could force her to keep her guard up with his kicks.

Bella knew what he was trying to do and stuck to him like glue peppering him with punches from all angles. "You really aren't making things easy on me today are you" Marcus grunted doing his best to protect his body from Bella's assault.

" _You're making things too easy for me"_ Bella smirked lunging forward.

"And you're getting too cocky" Marcus smirked as he quickly side-stepped the opposite way that Bella was expecting, causing her lunging punch to miss. Seeing her mid-section exposed Marcus quickly hit her with a powerful side-kick sending her skidding backwards. He wasn't worried about hurting her, she was tough thanks to her dual-typing.

"Even if you're stronger and faster than your opponent, you should never leave yourself exposed like that. If I can exploit an opening like that than so can anyone you battle against" Marcus said seriously.

" _Right"_ Bella nodded.

"Alright let's make things a bit more challenging restriction 2 you can only use your left arm and can't place both feet on the ground at once" Marcus stated. Bella nodded putting her right arm behind her back and lifting her right leg off the ground. Marcus rushed forwards once her saw she ready, he sent multiple jabs at her changing positions and aiming for different areas of her body. Even with the new handicap Bella was still able to easily deflect his attacks with her one useable arm. Marcus and Bella were so caught up in their match that neither noticed Absol watching from the corner of her eye.

 **X**

' _That's an interesting training method'_ Absol had to admit as she began to lose interest in her own workout routine. She gave Marcus credit, not many trainers trusted their Pokémon enough to train with them without fear of injury. That level of trust and understanding was something Absol was unfamiliar with. Watching Marcus train with Bella brought up various emotions inside her that only soured her already bitchy mood. While she could give Marcus points for thinking outside the box when it came to Bella's training, she couldn't stand the smile that constantly seemed plastered to his face. It was kind, encouraging, slightly cocky, and warm. The way he looked at Bella made her feel sick to her stomach, it was like no matter what she did, he could only be proud of her.

Absol hated that look, what had Bella even done to earn such a look. She didn't train in secret, working herself to the point of collapsing. She didn't endure hellish training to toughen herself up to her type-weaknesses. She didn't spend hours upon hours with moves that her species usually couldn't learn, blowing up in her face in order to prove herself. Absol gritted her teeth as painful memories she thought long buried surfaced.

Memories of a young foolish Absol struggling to make the trainer of her affections notice her, to have him praise her for her hard work, to embrace her lovingly. Her heart started to beat painfully as she remembered the burning sense of betrayal as he traded her away for a perfect IV's Absol egg without a second thought. He tossed her away without a second of hesitation for something her thought was better. He never noticed her efforts at pleasing him. How she forced herself to become stronger, almost dying several times in the process. All she wanted as his attention, his love for him to look at her the way Marcus was looking at Bella.

Jealousy welled up inside her. She wasn't jealous that Bella had Marcus's affection and love, she was jealous that a weak Pokémon like Bella was able to accomplish something that despite all her hardship she was unable to. Without noticing what she was doing she ended up walking to the edge of the cage her eyes staring at the two inside it who were now grappling for dominance on the floor. ' _Pitiful'_

" _I can't stand this anymore…if you're going to train than actually train. You two have been dry humping each other for the last five minutes"_ Absol growled ripping open the cage door.

" _Calm down Absol, we're just having a bit of fun"_ Bella laughed as Marcus tickled her sides. Though her expression quickly hardened when she noticed the malicious Aura that Absol was giving off. _"Master get behind me now"_ Bella quickly took up a fighting stance.

Marcus could feel it too, even if he could freely use his powers something about Absol just seemed…dark.

" _Training isn't supposed to be fun"_ Absol growled. She vanished and reappeared after using **Extreme Speed** and struck Bella with a **Dark Pulse** empowered fist.

Bella crossed her arms while activating **Iron Defense** her body took on a metallic sheen as she was pushed back by Absol's powerful attack.

" _So, you managed to block that attack, I guess I've improved a bit"_ Absol said while coating both her claws in **Shadow claw.**

" _I've been training with Master it only makes sense that I would continue to get better"_ Bella said coating her own paws in Aura.

" _The way you talk about him, the love and warmth in your voice…it makes me sick"_ Absol growled before lashing out.

Bella rushed forward clashing her **Force Palm** attacks with Absol's **Shadow Claw.** Over and over the two of them clashed with Absol managing to force Bella back despite the fact that she should be at a disadvantage against fighting-type moves. _"If this is all you've got you might as well give up now"_ Absol growled hitting Bella with a small **Flamethrower** in order to weaken her, before following up with **Sucker Punch** sending Bella down to the mat with a badly bruised cheek. _"You'll never be able to achieve your master's dream…you're useless"_ Absol said cruelly.

Bella looked up at Absol with hateful tears and growled as Aura infused her entire body. She was tired of Absol calling her pathetic and weak, she was tired of her insulting her Master, and she wouldn't stand for her being called useless. _"I can see it now…"_ Bella said lowly.

" _What was that pup"_ Absol frowned.

" _I can see why your previous trainers abandoned you. You love to talk about how strong you are but you've already been beaten."_ Bella said louder.

" _Don't make me laugh, did I knock a screw lose with that last attack"_ Absol laughed.

" _Keep laughing, it won't work anymore I can see you for what you are. You're a sad little girl who let a trainers cruelty twist her into something ugly and foul. You want to blame the world for all the hardships you've been through because you don't want to admit that you've never allowed anyone to help you. You're a victim of your own design…and the trainer that made you this way is probably off laughing at how pathetic you are right now"_ Bella growled.

" _Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP"_ Absol screamed. She rushed forwards with a crazed look in her eyes. Marcus yelled for them both to stop but neither paid him any mind as they attacked each other destroying large sections of the ring in the process. Bella being fueled by anger and indignation and Absol by emotions she'd suppressed for years. Both of them lashed out at each other with their full power.

Bella dodge a **Shadow Claw** aimed at her throat and countered with powerful **Force Palm.** Absol was sent flying back into the cage denting the metal, but she quickly recovered and sent out a flurry of **Psycho Cuts.** Bella dodged using **Extreme Speed** while also covering her body **Iron Defense.** Growing frustrated at missing Absol's eyes glowed blue as she activated **Future Sight.** Bella wasn't going to give her any breathing room however as she closed the distance and battered Absol with punches and kicks using **Close Combat** before igniting her right leg with **Blaze Kick** and slamming it into Absol's stomach.

This time Absol crashed through the cage and slammed into the wall behind it cracking it. Bella tried to capitalize but was sent flying backwards by Absol's **Future Sight** Attack and slammed against the opposite side of the cage before being hit by a powerful **Fire Blast.** With all the destruction and fire the sprinkler system went off along with the fire alarm.

"Damn it, Tech can you lock this room down" Marcus asked. The last thing he needed was for a bunch of rescue workers becoming collateral.

' _Yes, because this is a league facility I am able to access its safety program network'_ Tech answered.

"Lock us down than" Marcus ordered.

' _Lock down initiated'_ Tech said as the metal blast proof doors closed off the gym from the rest of the hotel.

"I've have to do something to stop them" Marcus grit his teeth as he watched the two continue to fire off powerful attacks despite their injuries.

' _That course of action is not recommended'_ Tech stated.

"Not like I have much of a choice at this point" Marcus closed his eyes. He remembered reading how to activate his Aura from the books Professor Birch had loaned him. Taking a deep breath, he focused his mind until he could feel a small barrier that subconsciously kept his Aura from manifesting. With a mental grunt he shattered the barrier and immediately his body thrummed with power. Unfortunately, he didn't get to read how to control his Aura so he did the only thing he could think of. He rushed between the two raging Pokémon and released as much Aura as he was capable of. The result was a massive shockwave threw the combatants away from each other while completely destroying the gym.

" **Enough!"** Marcus roared once again collapsing to his knees as his Aura faded. "Bella stand down" Marcus ordered. Bella gave him a defiant look she was covered with cuts and bruises but was still seething, after a few tense second however she lowered her guard. Absol saw this a quickly fired a **Hyper Beam** , while it was charged to full power it was enough to send Bella flying backwards.

"Bella are you okay" Marcus screamed.

" _I'm going to rip that bitches horn off and shove it up her ass" Bella growled._

" _Bring it on I'll rip you apart"_ Absol hissed.

" **I SAID ENOUGH!"** Marcus managed to release another shockwave.

"Absol what the hell is your problem" Marcus yelled storming towards the offending dual Dark and Steel type.

" _Oh did I hurt your wittle play thing"_ Absol sneered leaning down to be eye level with Marcus. Marcus clenched his fist at her uncaring attitude, something that didn't go unnoticed. _"Did I finally manage to piss you off…you going to do something with those fists or are you going to just stand there shaking like a pussy"_ Absol smirked as she saw Marcus fist swing. Instead of feeling the sting of a punch however she felt a hand placed gently on the side of her face.

"I don't know who hurt you, or what they did to fill you with this much pain. I hate them with every fiber of my being, and I don't even know them. That's not an excuse though you can't keep doing this, pushing everyone away because one person wronged you. You keep trying to get me to abandon you, just like you've tried with everyone before me. I'm not them…and I'm not the one who hurt you, I still haven't hurt you." Marcus said forcing her to hold his gaze. "You can't keep everything bottled up inside you. I don't know if you were betrayed, cast aside, hunted, or caged but I do know when someone's been hurt as bad as you were they need to let it out. So, stop holding back, stop letting whoever hurt you guide your actions, break free and let it out" Marcus said passionately. His Aura slowly traveled from his body and engulfed Absol.

Absol couldn't help but become breathless, not only from his words but from his Aura. It swallowed her filling her with so much warmth that she almost felt as if she would catch fire. In a second she was exposed to Marcus's very essence, the core of his being. Kindness, caring, passion, power, raw energy, lust, love, hate, joy, pain, despair, and hope. She could fill it all everything that made him who he was, all of his hopes, his fears, his dreams. Memories of those he loved and those he hated along with a shadowed silhouette that seemed to be the target of all his rage. In an instant she was exposed to his soul.

Absol didn't even noticed that she had broken down and tears until she felt Marcus arms wrapped around her body. She told herself to push him away, to degrade him. She told herself that she didn't need anyone, she told herself that she'd be better off with him hating her. She had told herself so many lies that she couldn't even see the truth. She gently wrapped her arms around Marcus putting Bella on edge as she expected nothing but the worse. Bella lowered her guard however as she felt Absol's Aura brighten and the malicious feeling she felt earlier completely disappeared.

Absol cried into Marcus's shoulder, she cried harder and harder until her entire body shook. She wailed as she let out all her grief, her sorrow, her pain, and hate. Everything that had plagued her all these years, everything that had made her isolate herself, and twisted her into a violent creature. She held onto Marcus tightly, and he didn't let go even when her claws dug into his back, he only hugged her back tighter. Absol didn't know how long they stayed like that, at some point she must've blanked out because Bella see saw Bella nod and walk through the now open blast doors.

"Absol I need you to return to your Pokeball for a bit, emergency staff are on their way and I have a lot of explaining to do" Marcus said gently only getting a nod in return.

Marcus gently tapped her horn with her Ultra ball right as a rescue team arrived along with Officer Jenny and Bethany. Marcus did his best to explain everything that had happen and after hours of questioning Officer Jenny decided to chalk it up as a research session that got out of hand. Bethany said that the Pokémon League would cover the repair cost, but he would most likely be hearing from a representative in the near future. After the final verdict was rendered Marcus waved off the medic as they tried to treat him for some minor burns, bruises and the new claw marks that Absol had inadvertently given him.

'Well that went as well as could be expected' Marcus sighed as he took the elevator back to his penthouse.

"You want to explain to me what the hell happened down there" Sabrina hissed as he walked through the door. "I could feel your Aura skyrocketed and go crazy. Then I kept getting all these mental flashes of emotions and memories, _Your memories._ " Sabrina looked at him seriously.

"So, this whole bonding thing is legit huh" Marcus sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, I can only imagine because of my powerful psychic powers and your Aura abilities that it is advancing much more quickly than normal. It should usually take a week or so before I'm able to get a read of your emotions let only flashes of your memories." Sabrina explained.

"Well sit back because I don't even know where to begin" Marcus sighed again.

' _Perhaps I can help, I did record the entire ordeal as instructed'_ Tech materialized making Sabrina jump in shock.

"What the hell-"

"Just let her explain and everything will make sense." Marcus said cutting her off. "Before we start, I think everyone should see this come on out girls" Marcus said knowing that Absol, Lilith and Goodra were more than capable of releasing themselves, and Angel, and Bella were still released. "No questions until Tech explains everything" Marcus said in a tired but stern voice. "Now one more thing Sabrina can you stitch" Marcus asked.

"Yes…why" Sabrina raised an eye brow as Marcus took off his tank-top and laid face down on the bed exposed his cut and burnt back.

" _Master are you okay"_ Angel screamed seeing the blood leaking from the cuts. Her concern was mirrored by all his other Pokémon except for Absol who walked away to the farthest corner she could find and crossed her arms putting on an uncaring expression like she normally would. Marcus could feel her Aura and knew that she was different than before but she just refused to show it.

"I'm fine, Bella did you get what I asked for" Marcus wondered.

" _Yes master"_ Bella nodded bringing forth a sterilization kit along with the appropriate needle and thread for humans.

" _What the hell happened to you Bella"_ Lilith asked seeing the bruised jackal.

"Enough questions, Sabrina can you stich these up" Marcus groaned.

"Yes but we don't have any local anesthetic, it's going to hurt like a bitch" Sabrina said.

"It's fine I've had worse" Marcus grunted, Sabrina nodded and took everything that Bella was holding.

"Angel get me some clean towels, Bella get me a small bowl of rubbing alcohol, these some in the bathroom. Lilith find me a tray to put everything on there was on in the hallway earlier" Sabrina said while tying her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way.

" _Is there anything I can do"_ Goodra asked wanting to help out.

"Yes, actually your slime works wonders on healing burns could you apply some to the burns on his shoulders and lower back" Sabrina answered.

Goodra nodded and slowly started to produce slime on her right paw. Most people didn't know that Goodra's could consciously control their slime output. Most of the time they just felt smooth and cool to the touch. The only reason they covered their trainers in slime when hugging them was as a way of marking their territory.

"Ah, that feels nice" Marcus moaned in relief as Goodra's slime coated his burnt skin.

It didn't take long for everything to be gathered and Marcus told Tech to play everything that had been recorded while Sabrina began to stitch close the cuts while Angel used **Heal Pulse** to stop the bleeding. There were various reactions as the video began to play, at first Lilith, and Angel were jealous about Bella's special training while Goodra was confused why Absol seemed to be glaring at Marcus and Bella while they trained. Sabrina split her focus between stitching and watching the video.

Anger became the more prevalent emotion as the video continued. Glares of rage were sent Absol's way when the video showed how she attacked and degraded Bella. Shock was added to the mix when they saw Bella surround herself in Aura and start to fight Absol on nearly even ground. As the destruction continued to accumulate, and the battle became fiercer some began to wonder if it would ever end.

Sabrina sent a hard glare at Marcus when she saw him unleash his Aura and completely destroy the gym. Finally everything seemed to have calm downed when Bella dropped her, only to get cheap shot by Absol which sent another round of glares towards the Dark/Steel type. Marcus had Tech cut the video after everyone watched as his Aura engulfed both himself and Absol. He didn't think that anyone needed to see her breaking down like she did, she was prideful and obviously still felt the need to put on a distant front.

"Are you an idiot" Sabrina asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so" Marcus frowned.

' _Studies would suggest otherwise'_ Tech commented making Marcus roll his eyes.

"Do you even know how dangerous your Aura is, you could've killed Absol, Bella and yourself with that little stunt you pulled. You're lucky you got away with just destroying the gym with that unfocused blast, if you had willed your Aura to be more destructive it could've destroyed the entire first floor. You can't just go around randomly unleashing it and hoping for the best" Sabrina chastised him. "I don't even recognize the last technique you used"

" _It's a technique that only full realized Aura Masters are supposed to be able to use. It's called 'Aura Soul Link', hundreds of years ago an Aura master used it to quell a raging Giratina. It links the Aura master's soul with another in an attempt to calm their soul, at great risk to the user."_ Bella explained.

" _What do you mean great risk"_ Angel asked.

" _If the person or Pokémon that the Aura master attempts to link with is strong enough to resist or destroy the link. It can cripple or kill the Aura Master who initiated it."_ Bella revealed.

" _Well I guess it's a good thing it didn't work"_ Absol spoke up for the first time from the corner she had secluded herself in.

" _What do you mean, we saw Master's Aura engulf you"_ Lilith growled still pissed about what she had witnessed.

" _Like I said it didn't work. All I felt was some tingling, I have no idea what that whole soul connection bullshit is. Maybe if he wasn't such a weakling, things would've been different"_ __Absol said in her usual harsh tone, though her eyes betrayed her.

"Just drop it for now. Whatever happened, happened I'm not dead and everything turned out okay" Marcus winced as he sat up feeling his skin pull against the stiches.

"Barely" Sabrina said frowned.

"Anyway, you said you were going to train me in Aura today so let's get to it" Marcus said sliding off the bed and putting on his usual traveling outfit.

" _Master are you sure that's wise. You need time to heal"_ Angel said worried for Marcus's health.

"I'll be fine you can use heal pulse on me every few hours to help the cuts and burns heal. I'll be good as new before the new of the week" Marcus assured.

" _Let him be Angel. Master's as stubborn as they come, might as well give in on this one"_ Lilith shrugged.

"Don't worry about him I'll make sure his training is relatively easy for the next few days so he can heal properly" Sabrina promised. While Marcus's girls had been skeptical of her presence at first, they had to admit that she fit in rather well. She could be playful, but was forceful enough to real Marcus in when he went overboard.

"Goodra, Angel and Lilith I'd like you two to escort Bella and Absol to the Pokémon Center and get them healed. After that you can return here or go play in one of the parks nearby, but only if Goodra is okay with supervising. Bella if you feel up to it you can still help with my Aura training" Marcus instructed. He could tell that Bella was upset with him, he could guess several reasons why but decided to wait for her to address the issue.

" _I'll keep an eye on them don't worry"_ Goodra smiled.

"I know you will girl…keep everyone safe for me. Never know what kind of perverts are out there" Marcus rubbed her head.

"Can't be as bad as the one in here" Sabrina joked making everyone chuckle.

"Shadupp" Marcus slurred as he yawned.

 **X**

'Extraordinary' Both Sabrina and Bella couldn't believe their eyes. Marcus was sitting down cross legged on the ground, his crimson and white outlined aura coated his body infusing it with power as he carefully managed the output. In his hands he held two empty soda cans the one in his right was crumbling and collapsing while the one in his left was shining softly. Taking a deep breath Marcus reversed the way he was using his aura, the can in his left hand began to collapse while the one in his right was restored to normal.

It had only been three hours since they had begun Marcus training and already he was able to not only control his aura output significantly, he was able to harness two out three of the known types of aura. Destruction and infusion were the types of aura that Marcus was currently working with. He would will his aura in one of his hands to become chaotic and it would start to crush and destroy the can he was holding while in the other he would infuse the can with aura strengthening it and returning it to is previous condition. The fact that he could use both even slightly let alone at the same time was nothing sort of prodigal.

After a few more cycles of this time of training Marcus let his aura fade. Beads of sweat coated his face and body as he took a few labored breaths. While he could now willing unleash and seal his aura without any backlash effects, the physical toll from continuously using it even at such a low output left him dead on his feet.

" _I think that's enough for today"_ Bella said seeing how exhausted her trainer was.

"I agree the progress that you made in the last for hours is nothing short of astonishing. I wouldn't expect anything less from my future husband" Sabrina grinned handing Marcus a small towel.

"It still takes too much concentration when I switch between natures. I feel like I should barely have to think about it." Marcus frowned still feeling like he could do better.

" _It will get easier in time master, there's no need to push yourself"_ Bella said in her normal tone, though she had yet to look him in the eye.

"None of your cuts reopened either a few more days of **Heal Pulse** treatments and you won't even have a scar to show for it" Sabrina smiled checking his wounds to make sure they were healing properly.

"Awesome…better check up on Goodra and the others" Marcus went to stand but found that what muscle he did have in his legs had fallen asleep and fell flat on his face. "Oww"

"How about you just focus getting yourself together and I'll go get the others my Espeon is with them so it won't be hard to track them down." Sabrina laughed giving Marcus a peck on his now bruised forehead before heading off with a sway in her hips.

Marcus watched her go admiring her figure until she disappeared before turning his attention to Bella who still refused to meet his gaze. "You want to talk about it" Marcus asked looking at the setting sun.

" _Talk about what"_ Bella feigned ignorance.

"Whatever is bothering you…I might not be a pro at it yet but I can sense your aura now. I know something is troubling you" Marcus sighed when she still wouldn't look at him.

"It's about that technique I used with Absol isn't it." Marcus said watching as Bella flinched telling him his guess was correct.

" _That technique…was dangerous"_ Bella finally said after I few moments of silence.

"I know but that's not the real issue is it…you aura dims slightly whenever you're being deceitful" Marcus frowned.

Bella let out a frustrated growl as she realized that she wasn't going to get away from this conversation. _"That technique…is sacred among my kind. Lucario's, at least those that follow the path of aura will only ever mate with a single lover. Once we have chosen a life partner, we use that technique to bond our souls together."_ Bella started to tear up as she finally looked at Marcus with eyes full of hurt.

" _Absol's soul is now intertwined with your own, she been marked as yours for the rest of her mortal life. She doesn't deserve you…she doesn't deserve to be bonded to you in such a way. Even after undergoing such a sacred ceremony she still treats you so coldly…if it was me I'd-"_ Bella paused as a dark blush spread across her tear stained cheeks. _"If it was me I'd cherish every moment I had with you_ "

Marcus quickly wrapped Bella in a tight hug "And I'd cherish you too…I do cherish you. I cherish Lilith, Angel, Goodra, Sabrina and even Absol, I'd put my life on the line for any of you at a second's notice. You know that I couldn't chose one of you over the others" Marcus cupped her cheek. "Bella you don't need some aura ceremony to know that I care for you" Marcus gazed into her eyes. He knew what she wanted, for her it was more than just an old ceremony. He eventually sighed giving in to her needful stare.

" _Master I know you care for us all deeply, and would never place one of us above the others but…just for now is it okay for me to be a little selfish"_ Bella placed her forehead against Marcus's.

"To be honest I don't even know if I can do it again" Marcus sighed.

" _I'll guide you"_ Bella smiled before closing the gap between them and sealing their lips together. Their aura both unleashing and intertwining, Bella's dark blue mixing with Marcus's crimson and surround both in a dark purple. Emotions flowed freely between the two as the boundaries between them melted away. The bound that they already shared was deepened as they marked each other's very souls.

" _Now we are mated for life"_ Bella whispered barely breaking the kiss.

" _How sweet"_ Goodra cried.

" _I liked you better when you were too timid to make a move…don't think you've won just because you evolved first."_ Lilith smirked although she was happy for her friend/rival.

"I just can't leave you alone with any female can I…oh well" Sabrina shrugged.

" _I can see why you like him mistress"_ Emmy Sabrina's Espeon purred.

" _Good to see that you two have reconciled"_ Angel smiled.

"Where's Absol" Marcus asked noticing they were short one.

" _She said she wanted to be alone…and that she'd come back 'whenever the fuck she felt like it'"_ Lilith said making air quotes with her claws.

"Well I'm sure she can handle herself, anyway we've all had a pretty exciting day and I for one can't waiting to try the huge bath in our room. Who wants to join me" Marcus was answered by several cheers of excitement.

"Alright you guys head up and get the bath started I'll be right behind you" Marcus smiled widely. Sabrina and Bella glanced at him but he gave them a small nod and they let him be.

"Are you gonna keep hiding or what" Marcus asked after everyone had left.

" _How'd you know I was there"_ Absol emerged from the shadows.

"You just because you lied about the Aura soul link not working doesn't make it true. I could sense you following behind the others for a distance" Marcus answered.

" _So, you can sense where I am…how inconvenient."_ Absol crossed her arms. _"I have some questions"_ Absol stated.

"I have some answers" Marcus replied making Absol growl in irritation.

" _When you stopped by attack the first day we met…you no idea that you would've been able to actually stop it. So why do it"_ Absol asked.

"To save Lilith, it was worth it even if I had lost a leg" Marcus answered.

" _Why, I thought being a trainer was your dream. Is one little Zorua worth your entire dream"_ Absol questioned.

"Your right my dream was to become a trainer, I've already accomplished that everything else after that is just a goal. As for Lilith being worth it, that should go without saying all of you are worth more to me than you can imagine." Marcus replied.

" _Why try so hard to save me from myself."_ Absol frowned.

"Like I said your all precious to me…I lost my mother when I was young. She was an amazingly kind woman yet I hardly spent any time with her, I thought I always had something better to do than hanging out with my mom you know. I never even noticed she was sick until it was too late. I want to cherish those I still have as long as I can" Marcus answered."To put it simply, to me you were worth saving"

Absol turned away from him slightly as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

" _Who was that shadowy figure I saw in your mind"_ Absol asked finally.

"Someone who I hate with every fiber of my being, someone I wish to utterly destroy" Marcus said with malice.

" _That doesn't answer my question"_ Absol frowned.

"It does just not in the way you were hoping" Marcus said simply not ready to reveal that piece of information.

" _I thought you said you had answers"_ Absol said pointedly.

"I thought you hated my guts…yet here we are having a conversation where you haven't insulted or threatened me once" Marcus smirked.

" _Touché"_ Absol couldn't help but smirk slightly at Marcus's attitude.

"So where do we go from here" Marcus said looking at the raising moon.

" _I don't know"_ Absol said honestly.

"Well no need to stress about it now. We have plenty of time…besides I don't know what I'd do if you just suddenly stopped trying to kill me" Marcus laughed.

" _What are you a masochist"_ Absol wrinkled her nose.

"Who knows…I don't know about you but I'm ready for a hot bath" Marcus groaned feeling how sore his body was. "You're welcome to join if you'd like" Marcus offered.

" _Don't get carried away…I know you're not an asshole that would toss his Pokémon aside like common trash. I also know that you're a good person who'd put his life on the line for those he cares about. That doesn't change the fact that I still despise you, you may be a good person now but you could always change for the worse"_ Absol huffed.

"That's true…but I'm not the only one that can change" Marcus smiled. "You know where the room is, I'll leave the door unlocked come in whenever you feel like it" Marcus waved as he walked away.

" _Bastard"_ Absol cursed though her voice held no actual malice.

 **X**

"You sure took your sweet time, everyone else has already gone to bed" Sabrina announced as Marcus walked into the room.

"Geez I didn't think I took that long, I'm guessing no one wanted to sleep in their Pokeballs tonight" Marcus sighed seeing various sized lumps under the blankets of the huge bed.

"Can't blame them for wanting to enjoy some comfort while they can" Sabrina chuckled.

"I guess not…and here I was hoping to be able to bathe with a bath full of beautiful women" Marcus said with a forlorn expression.

"Well I haven't bathed yet so I guess you will just have to settle for me" Sabrina ran her fingers down his chest before giving him a small peck on the lips. It was the first kiss the two of them had shared and even though it was brief both could feel a sudden spark ignite within them.

"I think I can deal with that" Marcus grinned allowing Sabrina to lead him by the hand into the bathroom.

Marcus went to remove his shirt but hissed as his skin pulled against his stiches. "Here let me help you with that" Sabrina said helping him to remove his long sleeve button down and undershirt.

"I think I can handle my pants by myself" Marcus said as Sabrina started to fiddle with his belt buckle.

"I don't remember giving you a choice" Sabrina gave him a playful smile before yanking his pants and boxers down. 'Nice…very nice' Sabrina said noting the length and thickness of Marcus's limp member.

"Two can play at that game" Marcus ginned. He quickly stripped Sabrina of her shirt and bra, taking a few moments to admire her large breast and firm, toned stomach.

"I don't think I need your help with those" Sabrina teased as Marcus started to play with her leggings.

"I don't recall giving you a choice" Marcus smirked yanking down her leggings and panties. "I see the carpet matches the drapes" Marcus said noting the neatly trimmed triangle of lavender pubic hair above her slit.

"D-do you like it" Sabrina asked shyly.

"I think it looks good enough to eat" Marcus smirk widened.

"Not tonight" Sabrina shook her head.

"But I'm hungry" Marcus whined.

"Poor baby…in that case order room service" Sabrina teased cupping Marcus face. "Now sit down so I can wash your back, we have to keep those wounds clean"

Marcus groaned but complied sitting down on a small stool with a pout as Sabrina started the bath and gathered things like body wash, shampoo and conditioner. After everything was set up she proceeded to dump several buckets of pleasantly hot water on Marcus on order to properly rinse his body off, before lathering up her hands and proceeding to wash his back gently. "You know I could really get used to this" Marcus groaned in satisfaction. He hadn't had an experience like this since he and Flannery bathed together when they were younger.

"You never had any of the girls back home do anything like this for you. I find that hard to believe considering you're such a catch" Sabrina asked curiously. They had each spoken to each other about some parts of their past in order to get to know each other better when they first met. She knew things about him like what had happened to his legs and his challenging upbringing with a father although loving was barely around, his step-mother, and asshole of a step-brother. In turn Marcus knew of her isolation because of her psychic powers, her troubled relationship with her own mother, and usually cold personality towards others.

"Please the only girl who was ever close to me back in Lavaridge was Flannery and we only ever bathed in the hot springs together when we were younger. If I really think about it the only reason she might've even hung out with me back then was because she was such a hot head. She challenged everyone to fights and beat up half the kids in town." Marcus laughed.

"Including you" Sabrina asked.

"Nah I was never stupid enough to get on her bad side, at least at first anyways. I don't know why but I was never scared of her, and after I started training with her and her grandfather in martial arts I got more confident and we ended up becoming sparring partners and best-friends" Marcus said in a warm tone.

Sabrina could feel jealousy well up inside her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep Marcus to herself for long, hell she was already sharing him with three of his Pokémon. She also knew that he had traveled and been involved with another girl named May already, as he had told her. She wasn't too bothered by that as he told her that while he cared for May they had been fueled by lust more than anything else. Hearing him talk about his past with Flannery however she could her something in his voice that irritated her.

It was the same tone that he had started using with her recently one of warmth and caring instead of his usual friendly playful tone. Sabrina doubted that he even noticed how his tone would change depending on who or what her was talking about, but it was something she had picked up on right away. "How do you feel about Flannery" she asked pausing her scrubbing.

"Like I said she's probably my best friend. I owe a lot to her and she's one of the people I want to overcome the most" Marcus stated.

"I never expected someone as open as you to be so thick headed with something so simple" Sabrina sighed. It was obvious that he was in denial with his true feelings for Flannery and if what she had heard about the fiery redhead was true then the same was probably true for her as well.

"What's that supposed to mean" Marcus raised his eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it…for now" Sabrina said as she finished washing Marcus back. Avoiding the temptation of washing the rest of him she allowed his to finish washing himself, there would be plenty of time for them to grow closer as they travelled together and she didn't feel the need to rush things. Their bond was obviously growing very fast as she could already feel certain urges start to well up inside her, while sex was among them she mostly desired for simple shows of affection such a kissing and cuddling.

Marcus offered to wash Sabrina back which she accepted before rinsing himself off and allowing her to take his place on the stool. Marcus followed the same process of dumping buckets of water on Sabrina before washing her back with her lavender and vanilla scented body wash. Sabrina had to admit feeling his rough hands roaming her untouched body felt amazing. She could feel his fingers delicately tracing her curves gliding over her skin as he memorized the feeling of her soft smooth skin under his touch.

After they had both finished bathing they sank down into the large tub to take a well-deserved soak. They leaned against each other and spent half an hour talking and trying to get an even better understanding of each other. Once they were done soaking, they dressed in their night wear and cuddled up next to each other in the already crowded bed. Kissing each other goodnight they feel into a pleasant slumber.

 **X**

Marcus woke up early in the morning, a habit he had developed as his Aura training continued to advance he found himself needing less and less sleep. 'Geez it's only the fourth day of training and I already only need six hours of sleep. If this keeps up I'll be lucky if I don't end up nocturnal' Marcus thought to himself as he slid out of the bed skillfully to avoided waking its handful of other occupants. Extending his Aura sense he was able to tell that everyone was sleeping contently, and that Lilith and Goodra were having very enjoyable dreams if the way their Aura was flaring was any indication. As his training continued he advanced at an outstanding rate learning and becoming proficient at techniques that should've taken weeks to get the hang of. Sabrina said he was a prodigy and was curious if either of his parents had been Aura wielders as well. Marcus didn't know much about his mother but he knew for a fact that his father wasn't…unless he has been keeping it a secret. Walking over to the large couch that sat in front of the T.V he wasn't surprised to its usual occupant fast asleep underneath a large blanket.

Marcus gently rubbed Absol's head careful not to wake her as that had not ended well the last time she'd woken up and found him stroking her head. Checking his Pokenav he realized he had a missed call from Kairas and made a mental note to call him back later in the day. He turned the T.V on and turned the volume down as he searched for something to watch. He didn't have to search very far as all the channels were taken over by a breaking news report. Apparently, Team Magma had taken over a docked research ship that was stocked with rare Pokémon and items and was holding it ransoms at the Slateport docks. Marcus watched as Team Magma members forced Pokémon down into the hull as the news helicopter flew overhead. From the brief glance he managed to see of the various Pokémon, he was able to spot a few anthro's that included a Nidorina and Gible.

"What the hell are they thinking there's no way they are going to get away with this." Marcus frowned. 'I wonder if Kairas knows anything about this' Marcus thought pulling up Kairas number. Marcus called his number but began to worry when he didn't pick up. The miss call he had recived from them were in the early hours of the morning and knowing Kairas if he was still in Slateport he would've found some way to get involved. To Marcus it was just too much of a coincidence for him not to take action. "Tech you there" Marcus asked.

' _Of course'_ Tech appeared.

"Can you trace the location of Kairas Pokenav" Marcus asked.

' _Give me one moment'_ Tech nodded. It took her a few minutes before she began to list off longitude and latitude coordinates. _'Those coordinates correspond with the Slateport docks'_

"Of course they do" Marcus facepalmed. There was a chance that Kairas had gotten in over his head and needed help, in which case Marcus wasn't willing to sit back and do nothing. He sent out an out a strong pulse of Aura which instantly stirred everyone from their slumber.

"We need to go" Marcus stated once everyone was awake.

" _Master what's going on"_ Angel asked.

"You remember Kairas right" Marcus asked

" _Yeah I've still got a bone to pick with his Snivy"_ Lilith said.

"Well Kairas might be in some trouble…Team Magma captured a research vessel in Slateport which is where Kairas is. Knowing him he found some way to get involved" Marcus stated.

" _So, you want to go help or rescue him"_ Goodra asked.

"That's right. Sabrina, I could really use your help but I understand if you can't because of your position" Marcus looked at the beautiful psychic.

"It's not like I can let you do this alone, besides because of my position I'm expected to help out in situations such as these. Luckily we bought those Motorbike huh otherwise it would take us a week to get there by foot." Sabrina smirked still remembering the excited look on his face when they had visited a motorbike store and priced out bikes that they were able to afford.

"Told you they'd come in handy" Marcus grinned.

"We should hurry, Team Magma is stuck for the moment by the local police but they are crafted and once they get what they came for I'm sure they have some sort of way to escape." Sabrina said seriously.

"Alright let's go" Marcus yelled.

 **AN: So I'm starting to add more elements to the story but hopefully they will all make sense by the end of things. I want to give everyone who reviewed and voted a shout out, I love you all everyone that fav's follows and reviews. I can't tell how happy I get when I get a new notification for any of my stories it honestly does make my day. So until next time Sin out**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Okay first off sorry for the wait my work schedule and personal light have been completely crazy. Literally anytime I thought I was going to have free time to type something else came up. This chapter ended up being written in half-hour burst every few days when I could find even a little bit of time to type. That being said it will most likely have plenty of grammatic errors, and seem a bit choppy which I apologize for on the bright said it is nearly 9,000 words and over 30 pages long so yeah enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10**

Marcus and Sabrina tore down route 110, while their motorbikes were designed more towards off-roading, and exploration they were still capable of reaching respectable top speeds on flat ground. The bikes themselves ran off an electric motor that could last for up a week before needing to be recharged, which it could be at any Pokémon Center, charging station, or via an electric type Pokémon, or attack. They resembled lightweight sports bikes with dirt bike suspension and tires. There was an area behind the seat with various tie-downs they used to mount their packs as well as a decent sized water tight container on each side. The color scheme for both bikes was quite simple Marcus's was mostly gray with black accents and red spokes, while Sabrina's was mid-night purple, with slightly lighter purple accents and black spokes. Marcus had a pair of plain black glasses with an ordinary gray bandana around his mouth to protect himself from dirt, rocks, and small bugs that could be annoying at the speed they were traveling. Sabrina also wore a pair of black glasses and a scarf to protect herself.

They had been driving almost non-stop for the past 8 hours and they were only a few hours away from Slateport. Tech had been giving Marcus constant updates on any changes that had gone on, which he had relayed to Sabrina. So far, the Police had the ship surrounded and reporters were saying that it was only a matter of time before the Team Magma members surrendered. Under normal circumstances Marcus and Sabrina would've been fine letting the authorities handle things, but Marcus refused to back down until he knew if Kairas was okay or not, and they both agreed that while Team Magma had some idiots in their midst, they couldn't be dumb enough to get trapped on a ship for no reason.

"This doesn't feel right to me, until now both Team Aqua and Magma have only been known for at worse breaking into labs, or artifact excavation sites. Their usually in and out quickly though so why hold up in show random ship." Marcus yelled over the sound of their bikes engines.

"I'm not sure but it can't be good, Slateport is right up ahead let's stop at the Pokémon Center to let our bikes charge. After that we'll head straight to the port." Sabrina suggested.

"Alright sounds good" Marcus nodded.

X

"Welcome to the Slateport Pokémon Center, I'll be happy to heal your Pokémon if need be" Nurse Joy smiled as the duo entered.

"Not right now Nurse Joy we're just wondering where the motorbike charging stations are" Marcus asked as they neared the counter.

"They're located out back near the training field you can't miss them" Nurse Joy answered.

"Thanks." Marcus nodded, and he and Sabrina quickly drove around the building and set their bikes to charge before heading over to the port which was just a five-minute jog away.

They found a large crowd of people surrounding a taped off perimeter with Police Officers doing their best to assure the masses that they had everything under control and answer questions from various media outlets to the best of their abilities. Marcus and Sabrina walked over to the nearest Officer, a gruff looking man in his 40's with an impressive handlebar mustache. Which was made even more impressive by the fact that he was probably the baldest man the two had ever seen. Sabrina forgetting that she wasn't in Kanto and not every officer would recognize her on the spot, tried to simply stroll past him to get the whoever was in charge.

"Where do you two runts think you're going" The man moved to block their path.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow not used to being talked down to and resisted the urge to throw the man out of their way and into the nearest trash can with her psychic powers. "Please move aside I wish to see the officer in charge" Sabrina said with calm authority.

"And people and hell want ice water, I've got reports breathing down my neck along with half the city trying to figure out what's going on. I don't have time to entertain some bratty teen.

Marcus quickly stepped in as she noticed Sabrina's hair start to swirl around her and her eyes started to glow slightly. "Excuse me sir but I'm Marcus Kale a certified Junior Professor under Professor Birch, specializing in Anthro studies, and this fetching thing on my right is Kanto's Lavender Town Gym Leader Sabrina. You can check our I.D's if you'd like but we believe we may be able to assist you in this situation." Marcus explained.

The man looked skeptical at first as they handed over their Pokedex with their certifications, his face quickly began to pale as he realized that Marcus was indeed telling the truth.

"S-Sorry about that, Y-you'll find officer Jenny in a large black van near the edge of the docks" The man stuttered quickly allowing them to pass.

"I'm surprised you didn't trash that guy" Marcus laughed.

"I'd take another look if I were you" Sabrina huffed. Marcus heard the crowd gasp and a chorus of laughter rang through the air. Turning around Marcus saw the man that had his pants and underwear around his ankles and was struggling to cover himself up as cameras flashed.

"I like your style" Marcus grinned.

"Trust me baby, I know" Sabrina gave him a devious wink.

It didn't take them long to get to find the black swat style van where Officer Jenny was hard at work trying to figure out if it was better to storm the boat and try to capture the Team Magma members and risk her men getting injured or wait it out for their surrender and risk them harming the Pokémon on board as ransom for escape. Frustrated as both options were equally unappealing she slammed her fist on the metal table. "If you're having that much trouble maybe we can help" Marcus said announcing their presence.

"What the heck…who the hell let civilians on my site" She faced palmed.

"We're not exactly civilians" Marcus quickly introduced himself and Sabrina.

"Oh wow, well I don't know how I could refuse help from a Junior Professor and a Gym Leader" Officer Jenny sighed in relief. "But what makes you two so eager to help, we've requested help from Wattson and Brawly and have yet to receive a reply"

"Well Wattson was out of town until recently and is probably being boughed down by a weeks' worth of challengers and Brawly rarely ever checks his Gym Leaders email account." Marcus sighed.

"Seriously we could use some more help if we're going to storm the boat according to our surveillance there are over a dozen Team Magma members including a handful of some of their more powerful members, who could even give a Gym Leader a run for their money." Jenny frowned.

"This could be more troublesome than we thought" Sabrina placed her hand under her chin. While she didn't have her most powerful Pokémon team she was confident that the team she had would be able to hold their own against even a Gym Leader caliber trainer. Marcus was another story though, while in time she was sure he would be able to take on even the strongest champions right now he was at a disadvantage. Absol and Goodra would've put her mind at ease but Goodra didn't want to battle and Absol was too unstable and dangerous. That left him with Bella as his strongest Pokémon and while she was powerful she was still fairly inexperienced, as was Marcus.

"Give me a sec I might be able to call in some favors" Marcus held up his hand.

" _Yo Brawly it's Marcus have you checked you Gym Leaders Email account"_ Marcus asked as his call was answered.

" _Not since last week what's up man"_ Brawly asked.

" _There's a situation in Slateport could use your help, check you email and you'll see what I mean"_ Marcus replied.

"… _Seriously damn I need to check this thing more, I'll be on the next flight there give me a few hours"_ Brawly answered before hanging up.

"You have Brawly's personal number" Jenny said shocked.

"Yup I don't have Wattson's though, but I might have someone else that could handle this in a flash" Marcus scrolled down to a different number and called. He was surprised when the person he was trying to get in touch with instead requested a video call. After accepting it Marcus blushed bright red, as it showed the Sinnoh Champion lounging in what appeared to be a large tub, complete with bubbles and rose petals with water line barely coming up high enough to cover her large breast.

"Well if it isn't my favorite up and coming trainer." Cynthia smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure, it's not like you ever call me, even though I went through the trouble of putting my number in your phone" She said with slightly pouty cheeks.

Marcus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry I just kind of always assume you're going to be busy. You know with being a Champion and all"

"You wouldn't be wrong, but I do get a few minutes every now and then" Cynthia said with a wink.

Sabrina cleared her throat loudly reminding Marcus of his reason for calling, "Hey you wouldn't happen to still be in Hoenn would you" Marcus asked.

"Sorry I'm actually flying back to Sinnoh as we speak, I assume this is about the incident at the Slateport docks" Cynthia said taking a serious tone. "Sorry to say this, but Hoenn is in Stevens hands. Champions don't really interfere with issues in another reason unless asked to help by the local champion or the Pokémon League. For me to take action without either or those things, would show that I have no faith in Steven or the league to handle these types of issues." Cynthia explained. "I've known Steven for a while, he's usually more interested in researching rare stones than anything else and I know he puts a lot of faith in Hoenn's police force. If he thinks they can handle-

"They've already requested help from the local Gym Leaders" Marcus cut off Cynthia making her narrow her eyes at his harsh tone. "Look I know your hands are tied, thanks for answering." Marcus said a bit more calmly.

"Marcus, I know that look don't do anything stupid, leave it be I don't want you getting hurt" Cynthia frowned.

"Don't worry, if I can't help out with something like this, I have no right to be going after the Championship anyway" Marcus grinned.

"It's not like he'll be alone anyway, I'll have him covered" Sabrina said stepping into the camera so Cynthia could see her.

"Your…I see I guess I can rest easy knowing that. Marcus you get more interesting every time we talk. Don't forget that bet we made" Cynthia smirked before hanging up.

" _Geez he even attracts women from other regions"_ Cynthia thought we a heavy sigh. If only he had started his journey a few years early perhaps they could've met before she became a Champion. It would've definitely been fun to travel together, oh well she guesses she will just have to wait until her next vacation to tease him some more.

"Alright Brawly is on his way, that gives us at least some back up" Marcus sighed before slamming his right fist into his left palm as he switched gears.

"That still leaves us with my earlier two options" Jenny sighed.

"Not necessarily do you have any intel on what's been going on inside or any blueprints for the ship." Marcus asked.

"No, we've only been able to get aerial surveillance of the ship." Jenny answered.

"That's no good we can't even plan to storm the ship without knowing what they've been up to. For all we know they could've rigged explosives on the main entrances and be waiting for an assault. We need to get inside some way quietly, maybe send in a small team to do some surveillance and at least make sure nothing extreme is going on before sending in the main force" Marcus brainstormed out loud. Both Sabrina and Jenny looked at him wide-eyed.

"That could work but we'd still need a way in" Jenny put her hand under her chin.

"Tech can you pull up the blue prints for that ship" Marcus asked.

' _Of course because the ship is a registered research vessel with the Pokémon League, I should easily be able to access it's files'_ Tech appeared in the middle of the steel table.

"What in Arceus name" Jenny jumped.

"Sorry this is my research A.I she helps to catalogue all my findings" Marcus explained.

"I see" Jenny watched in awe as Tech began to glow.

' _Accessing archives…pulling files…displaying blueprints'_ Tech announced as her form changed into a 3D model of the ship. _'As you can see the main entrances for a siege would be here, here, and here'_ Tech highlight three entrances in orange. _'These are likely heavily guarded and fortified. The entrances here could be breach via repel by helicopter, but that would be a worst case scenario.'_ Once again several window along the ship were highlighted in red. _'What recommend is trying to enter though here, this is a sub bay for a small seat exploration vehicle. It would likely be unguarded if it is known about at all. It is also where I detected the signal you asked me to trace earlier'_ Tech informed.

"That's where we need to go in, Officer Jenny do you have any dive equipment" Marcus asked.

"You're not planning on going in there are you…while I'll admit that your plan is better than anything we've come up with so far, I think it would be better to send in my own men" Jenny frowned.

"Yeah but do any of your men have an A.I that can constantly stream live feeds and information back to this command center" Marcus didn't back down. Tech said that Kairas signal was last detected in that sub room, and he'd be damned if he wasn't able to see if his friend was okay.

"Are you sure about this" Jenny sighed.

"It's fine we can handle anything we come across and in the worst case scenario we can send you a distress signal, and you storm the boat" Sabrina shrugged.

"Fine…Simons get them suited up" Jenny ordered another officer who nodded and started shouting at other officers to gather equipment.

 **X**

"You ready for this once we get in there there's no turning back" Sabrina asked Marcus. They were no dressed in normal dive suites with a small rebreather instead of a large scuba tank so they wouldn't have to worry about hiding the bulky equipment.

"I should be asking you that…you've never even met Kairas, are you sure you want to do this." Marcus countered.

"If he means enough to for you to take this risk than he look forward to meeting him" Sabrina smiled.

"Thank you" Marcus said seriously before he put the rebreather in his mouth and jumped into the water.

" _That idiot will do anything for a friend…oh well he's gonna pay me back for this later"_ Sabrina thought slyly. She hopped into the water after him using her psychic powers to shield her eyes from the salt water while Marcus did a similar technique with his Aura.

Their eyes glowed as they slowly made there way to the underside of the haul. The research vessel was somewhat large so it took them a bit to actually find a split in the metal near the middle of the ship which let them know they were in the right spot. Marcus looked at Sabrina who nodded letting him know she was ready. Marcus took out his Pokedex and press it against the panel which slid open as Tech input the access code. Slowly he and Sabrina surfaced using the docked sub as cover to observe to see if the coast was clear. "It looks clear to me" Marcus whispered removing his rebreather.

"Same here let's go" Sabrina nodded as they swam to a nearby ladder and climbed out of the water. Once they found a shadowed corner they quickly went about changing out of the dive suites back into their normal trainer attire which Sabrina had sealed in a water proof bag. Marcus also threw on a black hoodie and wrapped his bandana back around his mouth. Sabrina did the same using a dark purple turtleneck to cover the lower half of her face and sun glasses to help obscure her identity. Once they were changed they slowly crept out of the shadows, neither of them aware of a figure peeking at them from behind a large equipment case.

As they started working their way towards the door Sabrina suddenly grabbed Marcus and pulled him close. "I sense there's someone close by" She whispered.

"It could be one of the Team Magma goons, we could probably get some information out of them if we can subdue them" Marcus whispered back.

"Should I bind them with my psychic power" Sabrina asked.

Marcus shook his head "On the off chance that they manage to warn the anyone else I'd rather keep your psychic powers and my Aura abilities a secret. We could always use them as our Ace in the hole if things go south. I'm confident in my martial arts skills, I should be able to handle one person no problem" Marcus pulled his gloves a little tighter.

"Okay whoever they are, their hiding behind the container that's behind us to our right" Sabrina revealed. Marcus nodded and turned to face the said container, taking a deep calming breath his raised his voice so it echoed around the empty sub bay.

"Whoever you are we know you're hiding back there" Marcus expected for whoever was hiding to reveal themselves, he however wasn't expecting for a cloaked figure to vault over the container and rush him head on.

Marcus was barely able to block a flying knee to his face, but quickly got over his shock and counter with a forearm shiver to his opponent's chest. The figure gripped it's chest in pain for a brief second before recovering and taking a fighting stance. Marcus rushed in throwing a quick series of punches, he was surprised when the figure deflected all his attacks to the side. The two fighters barely moved as they fought for dominance, Marcus found himself quickly going between offense and defense.

'Whoever this is they're skilled' Marcus thought as he blocked a roundhouse kick directed at his head before countering with a straight jab which missed its mark. 'That cloak isn't helping me out either, I can't really gauge what I'm hitting.' Marcus frown as he missed another punch as the figure spun causing the cloak to briefly obscure his vision.

Deciding that cloak needed to go Marcus rushed forwards taking a knee to the ribs as he lunged forward and managed to grab the cloak. That left him open to a hard-right hook to the cheek, but he shook it off and reared back and side kicked what he assumed where the figures ribs, he took care not to kick too hard as that could have deadly consequences. Marcus yanked the cloak towards him and ripped it away as his kick sent the now exposed attacker rolling away on the ground hissing in pain.

"Damn that hurt"

"Kairas is that you!?" Marcus said as he recognized the voice.

"Marcus!" Kairas turned to face Marcus as he removed his bandana and hood. "What the hell are you doing here and what the fuck are your legs made out of. Now I can see how you leveled Lurk with one kick."

"I came here to rescue you and or help you out of whatever mess you got yourself in. When I saw what was going on in Slateport I figured that if you were still in town, you'd have found someway to get involved." Marcus said with a slight smirk.

"Am I that easy to read, oh well I suppose it doesn't matter. More importantly I'm pretty sure I turned off my Pokenav it should have been impossible to figure out where I was. So how'd you even know I was here." Kairas asked.

"Oh that's pretty simple Tech was able to trace your Pokenav's last known location and I put two and two together." Marcus answered.

"Who's Tech" Kairas asked.

"Marcus I'm assuming this is the friend you were looking for" Sabrina interrupted before Marcus could answer Kairas question.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, I guess I should introduce you two" Marcus scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sabrina this is Kairas Sinclair, Kairas this is Sabrina the Saffron City Gym leader from the Kanto region" Marcus introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you" Kairas offered his hand.

"Likewise" Sabrina took the offered hand, but flinched as soon as their skin touched. Being the powerful psychic she was she was able to sense an ominous aura lingering on Kairas.

"Alright now that greetings are out of the way, how'd you end up trapped in here anyway, and does anyone else know that you're in here" Marcus asked.

"Well after we went our separate ways, I headed to Slateport to do some deep sea exploring. I heard there had been sightings of rare Pokémon far off the coast, so I managed to rent a small boat and headed out to sea for a few days. Anyway long story short I didn't find what I was looking for but I did find something to make my time on the ocean worth it. After I made it back to shore I heard that a rumor that a research ship was having a public viewing of Anthro Pokémon from other regions as well as a few artifacts from recent digs. Anthro Pokémon are already rare and this was chance to see Pokémon native to other regions, so obviously I couldn't let an opportunity like that pass. I rushed over to the port and it was already packed seriously there was like a six hour wait, way to long for my taste" Kairas shook his head.

"So you snuck in" Sabrina said with her usual stoic expression.

"Guilty as charge, with a little help from _her_ it was cake sneaking past the security team." Kairas said pointedly. Marcus quickly picked up on the hint that he wanted to keep Darkrai a secret and gave a slight nod. While Marcus didn't feel like it was necessary to keep Sabrina in the dark, it wasn't his secret to share. "Unfortunately not to long after I made it inside I got lost, this thing looks smaller from the outside. I think I was almost at the main viewing area when I heard shouting and people screaming. I managed to hide long enough to see Team Magma members were taking over the ship and forcing everyone but a few researchers to evacuate. I managed to get a glimpse at the guy I think their leader, he's got slicked back red hair, wears glasses and a team Magma overcoat." Kairas revealed.

"I see that'll be useful if we manage to get out of here" Marcus nodded for Kairas to continue.

"You know I'm all for a fight, but in this case I was heavily outnumbered I think I managed to count fifteen or twenty goons, it was kind of hard to keep track when they all dress the same. I originally planned to hide in an empty room or closet and try to take them out one by one. I hide in here and waited, but I didn't plan on those bastard using the scientist to activate the lockdown procedures, now this door will only open from the outside with an access card. I sent _her_ to look around and see if she could acquire one, but that was a few hours ago and I'm starting to get worried. Even for her a ship full of these bastards would be able to overpower her with enough numbers" Kairas gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Sabrina frowned Kairas was obviously leaving something important out of what he was telling them. He kept referring to someone as 'her' and 'she' but never revealed who he was talking about. Looking over and seeing Marcus nod as Kairas explained things she figured that Marcus knew who he was referring too which meant Kairas didn't trust her. While under normal circumstances she could let his distrust slide, as they had just met. This was anything but normal circumstances and she needed to know she could trust him to watch their backs.

"Who is this _'Her'_ you keep referring to. Is _she_ the reason you have such a chaotic aura surrounding you, I've been around Pokémon to know that only extremely powerful ones could leave such an impressive arura on their trainers" Sabrina said with a serious expression.

Marcus gave Kairas a look that let him know that Sabrina would not just drop the subject if asked.

"Marcus do you trust her" Kairas asked after a few seconds of tense silence.

"I trust her with my life, and that of my Pokémon" Marcus said without hesitation.

Kairas nodded he didn't like revealing Darkrai to anyone, Marcus was one of the few exceptions and that was because Kairas could see so many similarities between them. Darkrai who was also a fantastic judge of character 'According to herself', trusted Marcus as well. Kairas knew that Sabrina was dangerous from the moment they locked eyes, unlike Marcus who was an open book albeit with a few secrets, Sabrina was a wall of impassiveness. Kairas could tell that she seemed extremely loyal to Marcus and Marcus trusted her…so he would have to trust Marcus faith in her. If worse came to worse he could always have Darkrai wipe her memories once everything was over.

Kairas opened his mouth to speak but before any words came out the door to their right slide open, revealing Darkrai in all her Anthro glory with a frustrated look on her face.

" _Kairas I want snacks, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find this thing"_ Darkrai lazily floated over to her partner while casually tossing the access card. _"Oh, hey Marcus nice to see you again"_ she waved while wrapping her arms around Kairas neck from behind.

"Sup" Marcus waved while doing his best not to burst out laughing at the look of Kairas face. He lost his bearing however when he glanced at Sabrina and saw her mouth hanging wide open.

" _Close your mouth dear, unless you're trying to catch flies. You may be cute but I doubt anyone wants to see your uvula"_ Darkrai smirked while pulling out a bag of chips from Kairas backpack.

"Hahahaha, dear Arceus you two should see your faces" Marcus rolled on the floor laughing. He instantly regretted this action when Sabrina turned to him eyes pure red and hair swirling with her psychic powers.

Marcus gulped hard and quickly backed away trying to apologize, as Sabrina caused several small but heavy looking objects to float around her. "Come on now can't we talk about this like adults" Marcus pleaded.

Sabrina eyes turned back to normal for a brief second "Yeah we could, but I don't want to" She grinned evilly as her eyes turned red again and parts of her hair seemed to make demon horns.

"Arceus have mercy" Marcus cried out as he was assaulted. 

_X_

"You totally deserved that" Kairas smirked.

"Whatever" Marcus frowned as Angel continued to take care of his new bruises with **Heal Pulse**.

"As entertaining as that was we still need a plan, we have a lot more information than we did before thanks to Kairas." Sabrina still had a slight smile from the beating she had given Marcus.

"Yeah, I already had Tech rely the information to Officer Jenny, I think it's safe to say that once we make sure the entrances aren't booby-trapped, and find a good breach point they should be clear to move in" Marcus cracked his neck.

"Oh yeah I forgot you never did tell me who this Tech person you keep referring to is" Kairas said.

"My bad I forgot I hadn't activated her while we were still traveling together" Marcus quickly went about explaining that Tech was he research A.I.

" _Why don't you just go with Kairas original idea and take out the grunts one by one. You did something similar in the Petalburg Woods."_ Darkrai suggested.

"We had more space in the Petalburg Woods not to mention those Team Aqua goons were complete dumbasses that didn't even bring flashlights, everything about that tole road/rape trap they had going on felt half-assed" Marcus closed his eyes in thought. "These Team Magma members seem more organized, it's likely that they all have radios with check in times to make sure everyone is accounted for in case someone sneaks on boards and tries to take the ship back. Even if they don't if their Leader really is on board he likely brought members that he trust and you can definitely expect them to be strong trainers. We really can't handle fighting a couple dozen of them if they come looking for the guys we take out." Marcus sighed, he had spent so much time worrying about how they were going to make sure Kairas was alright, that he didn't think this far ahead.

"We should split up" Marcus finally said after almost ten minutes of silence. "Each of us will go around the ship via a different path and try to find a good entrance point for the cops to storm in. After that try to see if you can free any researchers you can, the less bargaining chips Team Magma has the better. Try to avoid capture by any means necessary and avoid battles unless you're confident you can end them quickly. I'll have Tech send each of us a different route to follow that should lead to likely breach point. After making sure it's clear send me a message and I'll rely to information to Jenny." Marcus proposed.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Kairas agreed.

"I'm curious about how you are so well versed in siege tactics, all of this information acquisition, and insertion strategies take serious military training. Exactly what were you studying besides Pokémon training material" Sabrina asked.

"Huh…oh well it's simple. My dad severed as a Pokémon ranger for a few years before he became a competition battler. He never told me exactly what he did while he was serving, but I don't think it was the normal protecting of Pokémon reserves and such. I used to overhear him talking with my mom about storming poaching operations, illegal and black market trading deals, and an Anthro sex slave operation." Marcus revealed.

Sabrina gasped while Pokémon Rangers usually had to deal with poachers, abusive trainers, and aggressive wild Pokémon. There was a division that was solely tasked with destroying entire poaching operations and other dangerous task. It was rumored that ever Ranger that was part of this division was on par with the strongest Gym Leaders and even some Elite Four members. She made a mental note that she wanted to meet Marcus Father whenever possible.

"Eventually I got curious about what exactly he was doing and asked him. After that he started teaching me a bit about situations like this and how to deal with them in case I was ever involved in one" Marcus finished.

"Just when I thought I was getting a good grasp on you, you throw another wrench into the works" Sabrina said amused.

"Got to keep you on your toes" Marcus grinned. "Alright let's get this started, the longer Team Magma has to do whatever they are doing the worse it is for us." Marcus said getting serious again.

"Alright I'll slip out first let's go Darkrai" Kairas said heading over to the door.

" _What was that"_ Darkrai asked in sickly sweet voice.

"Let's go… _Mistress"_ Kairas muttered doing his best to hide his slight blush.

" _Much better, after you"_ Darkrai giggled before melding into Kairas shadow as he snuck out of the room.

"Alright I'll go next" Sabrina said looking out to make sure it was still clear. Marcus quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him trapping her in a searing kiss that quickly made her lightheaded.

"Stay safe" He breathed after he broke the kiss. Still being a bit light headed Sabrina just nodded and crept out the room.

"Alright now that all that's out of the way…You can come out of the sub now" Marcus eyes sharpened.

"Oh and here I thought since your psychic friend didn't sense me I was safe" a female voice giggled. Long blood red crimson hair was the first thing Marcus saw as a young woman about Cynthia's age lazily climbed from the half open hatch. She had an almond shape face with predatory, almost glowing greenish yellow eyes, a mischievous smirk plastered on her full lips. She wore a red Team Magma style bomber jacket over a red low cut t-shirt that showed off plenty of cleavage. Blood red skinny jeans with a black stubbed belt and black boots completed her outfit. She was quite a beauty, Marcus would admit that even knowing that she was his enemy.

"Oh well, I was planning on taking a nap before telling the boss all about your little plan" The woman yawned with one eye open.

"I just happened to notice the hatch on the sub was open…I could've sworn it was completely closed when we first surfaced" Marcus frowned.

"Ugh You must be the paranoid type, you guys always make the worst boyfriends" The woman shook her head.

"There's no way Sabrina wouldn't have been able to sense you if the hatch had been open she would've felt you. The only explanation is with the hatch being closed the thick steel protected you from her powers.

"Ah yes, the infamous Saffron City Gym Leader. She would've proven to be quite the challenge, even the Darkrai boy…Kairas I believe his name was, would've been a thorn in my side. Which begs the question why not let them know I was here" The woman's eyes sharpened.

"To be honest I'm a bit ashamed of myself, I only noticed the hatch after Kairas had already left and Sabrina was leaving. I sent out an Aura Pulse on a whim and low and behold I sensed you" Marcus frowned. His plan would fall apart if she made it back to her leader, he made up his mind to beat her here and now.

"Ohhh, an Aura user how rare this should be fun" The woman licked her lips reaching for a Pokeball on her belt.

"As long you find being beaten into submission fun…Bella let's end this quickly" Marcus yelled throwing Bella's ball into the air.

" _Why can't things ever go smoothly for us"_ Bella barked getting into her fighting stances.

"Oh a Lucario and an anthro one at that, here I thought that was just a cliché…Flare time to play" The woman called.

Marcus swallowed hard as a anthro female Houndoom was revealed. At least a head taller than Bella and covered in lean muscle, Marcus could tell that she was a powerhouse. Embers even escaped her maw when she smacked her lips.

" _This pup is all I have to play with, Ember can't I have something better."_ The Houndoom sighed.

"Now Flare I'm sure she's stronger than she looks, and how often do you get to battle another anthro" Ember answered.

" _I'd rather go a few rounds with her trainer in the bedroom, he's a hottie"_ Flare smirked.

"I'm flattered" Marcus said plainly not being happy with not being treated seriously.

" _What is it with Dark-Types and calling me pup"_ Bella growled as Flare started to remind her of Absol.

"Wait you can understand Flare" Ember said shocked. Marcus turned and revealed his translator.

"Ah well looks like we have at least one thing in common besides having an anthro" Ember pulled back her hair to reveal she had a translator as well. 

"Are we going to talk all day or are we going to battle" Marcus growled.

" _Oh he's feisty…I like that"_ Flare growled in a predatory seductive way that sent chills down Marcus spine.

" _Paws off bitch"_ Bella growled.

"Looks like his Lucario has some fight in her to" Ember grinned. "Let's see if her bites as bad as her bark. Flare start things off with **Flamethrower** "

"Bella dodge with **Extreme Speed** and combo it with **Close Combat** " Marcus ordered.

"Trying to take advantage of your type advantage with a full on frontal assault…how amateur." Ember said with an unimpressed expression. She didn't tell Flare to guard or dodge even when Bella nearly vanished from sight.

" _If you're not going to even defend yourself I'm going to end this in one-shot"_ Bella growled. Her right paw glowed in blue aura as she put as much power into it as she could muster. Whipping her arm forwards she slammed it into Flare's muzzle sending her skidding backwards until she impacted the wall making a decent sized dent in the metal.

" _Looks like you can throw a pretty decent punch after all"_ Flare grinned despite her bruised cheek.

"Hmm let's see if she can take it as well as she can give it… **Counter** " Ember said simply.

Marcus and Bella's eye's widened as Flare streaked forward at speed nearly matching Bella's **Extreme Speed.**

"Bella, **Iron Defense** " Marcus quickly yelled.

Even as Bella crossed her arms and raised her defense she was hit by Flare's **Counter**. Marcus couldn't stop his eye's from widening nor the cold chill that ran down his spine as Bella was launched backward at frightening speeds before slamming into the steel wall hard enough to make a large crater in the metal. "Bella" Marcus yelled rushing to her side.

" _I'm okay"_ Bella managed to hiss through clenched teeth. Her back and arms were covered in nasty bruises. Marcus was pretty sure her forearms were also fractured. Judging by the amount of wincing she was doing every time she moved them.

"No, you're not okay" Marcus frowned as Bella stood and tried to take her fighting stance, only to let out a low growl that sounded more like a pained whimper than anything else. "You can't keep fighting like this" Marcus said his voice full of concern.

" _Master I don't have much of a choice, if we lose here she'll be free to tell her boss about your plan and Kairas and Sabrina will be in even more danger"_ Bella breathed out heavily. _"Besides what was all of that restriction training for if not preparation for a real battle"_ Bella managed a slight smile.

Marcus watched as she adjusted her stance allowing her arms to fall limply by her side but keeping her gaze as sharp as ever.

Seeing the resolve in her eyes Marcus nodded before flaring his aura in a controlled manner his crimson and white aura spiraling around him. Bella did the same her dark blue aura covered her body, slowly but surely their auras began to visibly sync.

"Alright Bella let's try this again" Marcus yelled. " **Aura Sphere** "

" _Eat this"_ Bella growled as she created a larger than average **Aura Sphere**.

" _Good luck throwing that with those arms. I'm sure I felt something crack when I used_ _ **Counter**_ _"_ Flare growled.

"Bella launch it using **Blaze kick** " Marcus smirk was mirrored by Bella as she reared back her right leg and ignited it, before swinging it forward and blasting the **Aura sphere** forwards faster than she could've ever thrown it.

"Flare counter it with **Fire blast** " Ember quickly order.

" _You really just don't know when to quit"_ Flare growled releasing the power fire-type attack.

The two attacks clashed briefly trying to overpower each other before canceling each other out and exploding.

"Flare be careful she's stronger than she was before" Ember advised, though she still didn't seem to be taking Marcus and Bella completely seriously.

" _It doesn't matter she's still out of her league"_ Flare barked confidently.

"At the very least this battle got more interesting, let's keep things going with **Shadow Ball,** keep firing them until she unable to battle" Ember casually flipped her hair.

"Bella use **Extreme Speed** and **Iron Tail** to send all those **Shadow Balls** back to sender" Marcus ordered. He knew that he and Bella couldn't win with pure power or speed. They'd have to trust each other's wits and abilities if they wanted to survive this battle.

"Now things are starting to get fun" Ember smirked as she saw the bombardment of **Shadow Balls** sent back her and Flare's way. "Cancel out those **Shadow Balls** with **Flamethrower**." Ember ordered. Throwing her arm in front of her as the battlefield was filled with smoke from the resulting explosion.

"Bella now attack with **Dragon Pulse** " Marcus growled. Seeing an opening Marcus didn't notice the effect that his and Bella's now synced Aura was having on him. His eyes were glowing and starting to shift as he began to view the match from Bella's perspective instead of his own. Bella quickly charged the sphere of Dragon-type energy inside her maw before letting it lose. Ember and Flare were caught off guard as the powerful attack burst through the smoke and hit Flare dead on sending her flying backwards.

" _Damn that hurt"_ Flare groaned quickly getting to her feet a with a few bruises showing.

"I told you something different about those two now…must have something to do with him being an Aura user." Ember mused.

' _Even with my injuries I barely feel any pain, and I feel like I'm exploding with energy. Once Master and my Aura completely synced it was almost like I was enveloped in his warmth, I can feel his determination and passion. I can do this I can beat her'_ Bella though confidently her Aura increasing even more.

As if sensing her thoughts Marcus smirk widened "We can do this together".

"Don't get cocky kid it's time to end this, Flare use **Hyper Beam** " Ember commanded.

"We're not going to lose here" Marcus declared. "Bella, **Detect** " Marcus yelled.

" _we'll win this together"_ Bella snarled crossing her arms while raising her Aura even higher as the **Hyper Beam** impacted her.

"Now while she vulnerable during the recovery phase of her attack, let's finish this with **Bone Rush** " Marcus ordered.

Bella rushed forwards slamming her paws together they exploded with aura before she pulled them apart. Instead of the normal blue colored aura staff, Bella's had become a deep sparking purple.

"That's not good" Ember frowned looking worried for the first time since the match began.

" _This is going to hurt"_ Flare almost whimpered before she was smashed in the gut by Bella's staff. The force of the attack sent her flying backwards making a dent in the steel wall nearly as big as the one she had made when she had launched Bella into the opposite wall.

"Geez…you're a lot stronger than I first expected. I've been around the block a few times and I don't even think I've seen Pokémon who've Mega Evolved receive such a drastic power boost. Aura user sure are something special…but it seems you've both reached your limits." Ember crossed her arms.

Marcus was now down on one knee panting and sweating profusely, his aura flickering as it returned to is normal color. He had been so caught up in the battle that he hadn't noticed the physical and mental strain his body had been under during his and Bella's continuous Aura sync. Bella was matching her masters poster having pushed herself well past her limits she was barely able to fight to keep herself conscious, a battle she lost a few seconds later collapsing onto the ground.

"I…I lost" Marcus panted eyes wide.

"If…it's any condolence you did well. I'm well above the skill level of most trainers and even a veteran Gym Leader would have trouble in an all-out battle against me" Ember brushed her hair aside with a slight flair. "Not to mention even if you had managed to back me into a corner I still had a trump card" Ember brushed her hair further back which caused the sleeve of her jacket to pull down enough to reveal a special bracelet, Marcus eye's widened even further as he recognized it as an item that trainers used to achieve Mega Evolution.

'She was holding back that much the entire time' Marcus began to grind his teeth in frustration as he returned Bella to her Pokeball.

"No need to look so pissed off, it's not like I said this was a one on one battle or anything. You have two Ultra balls on your belt so I'm assuming you have at least two Pokémon stronger than that Lucario I just battled." Ember shrugged. Raising an eyebrow when Marcus hesitated.

" _Come on kid that last fight got me all hot and bothered, don't you know you should never leave a woman on the edge for too long"_ Flare growled.

'True Absol and Goodra are much more powerful than Bella…but there's no way Absol would battle for me even in a situation like this and even though Goodra has been training and helping everyone else to get stronger I have no idea if she would want to participate in a real battle especially under these circumstances' Marcus thought while clenching his fist. He didn't have a lot of options in this situation, Angel and Lilith wouldn't stand a chance against Flare his two strongest Pokémon were wild cards at best and he was too exhausted to try anything with his Aura.

"Tell me what are you guys planning to do with this ship and the Pokémon abroad it" Marcus asked doing his best to keep his composure.

"Huh…now you decide to ask that…oh well I know you're just stalling but I guess I can entertain you for a bit. Firstly, we really don't have any use for the Pokémon on this ship and we don't mean them or the scientist any harm we're just trying to locate a very _special_ artifact" Ember answered.

"And what's your escape plan you should all know by now that you're surrounded there's no way for all of you to escape" Marcus frowned.

"True…but we never did plan for everyone to escape in the first place. The grunts will stay behind and distract the cops when they eventually breach in to save the day while the key members escape using the sub behind me." Ember smiled.

"So, you guys were planning to use that after all" Marcus didn't like where this was going at all.

"Why else would the boss leave Team Magma's third strongest member chilling in here otherwise" Ember smirked.

'This isn't good at all…even if I managed to beat her using Absol or Goodra, assuming her Houndoom is her strongest Pokémon I'd still have to battle two other trainers who are even stronger' Marcus thought with a scowl. He'd really gotten himself and his friends way in over their heads with this one. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to them because of his mistake.

"Now that you know everything…I really can't let you leave so I'll give you two options" Ember said holding up her pointer and middle fingers. "One you send out another Pokémon and we continue this battle…or two join us as a member of Team Magma. You're an extremely talented trainer, with the proper guidance you'll be a true force to be reckoned with. Plus I'll let you warm my bed at night, I'm sure Flare would love to join in as well." Ember licked her lips.

" _Damn straight I would"_ Flare agreed clearly being affected by Marcus's pheromones, not that she knew that.

"There's no way I could ever agree with that…joining Team Magma that is, under any other circumstances I'd actually be quite interested in the second part" Marcus said reaching for one of the ultra-balls.

"Hmm maybe some other time than" Ember shrugged although she did look genuinely disappointed.

"Maybe" Marcus agreed, with the ultra-ball he had chosen clutched in his hand he prepared to throw it only for the other ultra-ball to open on it's own to reveal a rather pissed off Goodra.

"So, you even have an Anthro Pseudo-Legendary…now I'm even more interested in you" Ember's smirk returned.

" _Back off"_ Goodra said in an uncharacteristically dark tone stomping her right foot making the ground shake slightly.

"Goodra are you okay" Marcus asked.

" _Of course, I could sense everything from inside my ball. I want to battle by your side. I've known for a few days now…I want to know what it's like to battle side by side with a true trainer" Goodra smiled._

"Alright than…I really owe you one. I'll make sure you get a reward latter, but for now let's finish this" Marcus said missing the blush and small lewd smile that traced across Goodra's lips as she thought of a reward she'd like. "Goodra use **Earthquake** " Marcus ordered.

" _Right"_ Goodra raised her right foot again only to stop mid attack as an Explosion rocked the ship and alarms went off everywhere.

"Oh geez looks like it's time to split…catch you later Marcus" Ember blew him a kiss before ordering Flare to fill the room with **Smoke Screen**.

Marcus was vaguely aware of the door to the room opening and the sound of a handful of other voices and the sound of hurry footsteps. He tried using his Aura to sense what was going on but that only resulted in a splitting headache. Blindly trying to get through the smoke proved to be to no avail as the sound of the sub hitting the water let him know that Team Magma or at least the core members that had been on board the ship had managed to escape.

"Damn…so much for my perfect plan" Marcus groaned collapsing to the floor.

"You did your best, that's all anyone could've ever expected"

Marcus looked up to see a slightly ruffled Sabrina rushing back into the room with a relieved look.

"Not to mention your plan did still work…even if it didn't go exactly how you planned" Kairas grinned before his smile faltered. "Hey man you okay…you're bleeding"

"What am I…ugh" Marcus felt blood dripping from his nose before he became extremely light headed and blacked out.

 **An: Okay what do you all think of this chapter huh, it wasn't what I had originally planned but I think it still works out pretty well. Next chapter with be a part two to this one from Kairas and Sabrina's Pov. I was really happy with some of the things that happened in this chapter such as Marcus fighting someone that just completely outclassed him. You also got to see some more of his aura abilities in action** _ **mainly his aura sync with Bella,**_ **not to mention the fact that he was about to use Absol against Ember was he just extremely desperate of has something been going on that I haven't explained yet…hmmm you'll just have to keep reading to find out.** **I promise I will continue to expand and explain things as this story progresses. On a side not I might take a brief break from this story and my others on here for two reason. One being I want to go back and fix as many mistakes as I can to improve the readability to all my stories and second is to work on a Highschool DxD fic that I just can't get out of my head. Neither of these should take very long depending on the free time I have as I can do multiple chapter in a day when it comes to editing. Anyway thanks to everyone the follows, favs and reviews your all awesome.**


End file.
